


The Truth And The Lies

by NathanielzAlexandria



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Astronomy, Cheating, F/M, Hiatus, Mating Rituals, Miroku and Kagome are close friends, Ninja, On Hiatus, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Romantic Fluff, Youkai dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielzAlexandria/pseuds/NathanielzAlexandria
Summary: It's a few weeks after the final battle. Kagome gets the shock of her life and makes a decision that shows her who she really is. She has to deal with herself and her new life. She will not be weak any more.On hiatus until further notice.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 175





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on dokuga and Fanfiction. Net under the same pen name

Her blue-specked grey eyes were stormy as it welled with tears. Her dark ebony hair swirled around her face in the dark purple of her spiritual power. Kagome was on her knees in the middle of a clearing trying her best not to cry. She didn't love Inu-Yasha anymore but she still couldn't take seeing them together .She tried to keep her powers in as it fluxed uncontrollably because of her raging emotions. Kagome couldn't keep her tears in any longer. She looked up to the Kamis and screamed, "Why! Why did you do that! You knew we were close but you still did it." Her heart broke as she remembered the night's previous events.

FLAHBACK

It was a warm and cheerful night. It was just a few weeks after the final battle and Kagome had yet to make the wish. Sango, Miroku and her had set up camp and they sat and waited for Inu-Yasha to return. Ever since the battle, Inu-Yasha started being nice to her. She thought it was strange but didn't question it. Don't bite the hand that feeds you she thought. She went and sat down next to Sesshomaru, who had stayed back from the battle, he had joined up with them a month and a half before the final battle. Over the days, they became friends or as Sesshomaru preferred, "acquaintances". He thought her simple sword techniques and in return, she told him about the future.

"Hey Sesshy!" she said happily.

"Miko I told you to call this Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-sama, at least when we are in public"

"And I told you to call me Kagome. Ka-go-me, what's so hard in that?"

"Hn"

"Do you know where Inu-Yasha is?"

"He isn't anywhere near here"

"I'm gonna look for him"

" ..."

Kagome got up and left the campsite heading south. She was going to sit Inu-Yasha for making them wait. In her musing, she was oblivious to the Shinidamachū. She didn't even notice the barrier. She continued walking until she heard Inu-Yasha grunting and chose to follow the noise. She didn't think much of it 'maybe he is fighting a boar you-'. She was about to finish the thought when she heard flesh slapping against each other sickenly. 'Maybe he's just masturbating,' well, until she heard a low moan. 'It could be someone else'. She continued until she finally reached a clearing. She used her miko powers to quiet her movements and enhance her abilities. Nobody except Sesshomaru knew about it, mostly because he was the one who taught her how to do it. She jumped up into a nearby tree branch and looked into the moonlit clearing. Her breath caught in her throat at the site before her. Inuyasha and Kikyo were fucking each other, in a clearing, close to where the inu-tachi and Sesshomaru were staying. It seemed as though they were in the middle of mating. She sat on the tree branch in disgusted fascination. Kikyo talked throughout the whole thing and she screamed her pleasure in banshee like pitches. Also, Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked as though he was in deep pleasure. His face was at the oddest angle. His strokes were uneven and rough. Kikyo kept going like; "harder," "faster," "keep going." It was disgusting.

She was about to leave when they reached there climax. Inuyasha and Kikyo lay panting on the forest floor. She decided to stay a while to see what may happen. Call it morbid curiosity if you like. Kikyo looked up and into the tree where Kagome was hiding. Kagome pressed herself against the trunk in order to remain hidden and continued to watch. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and asked,

"Do you love me?"

Inuyasha didn't see where Kikyo was looking and didn't sense Kagome nearby, mostly because he was getting ready for another round of rutting. He was playing with one of her nipples.

"Of course I do. Was there ever a need to ask?"

"Do you love me more than my copy" she looked straight in the direction that Kagome was hiding for this. She wondered if Kikyo could see her.

"Why would I want the copy when I could have the real thing? Kagome's gonna give me the jewel so I could do whatever I want with it. I have no use for her now. She was just a shard detector, and now that the jewel's finished. All I got to do is ask and I'll get it. She is a very naïve girl." Kikyo looked directly at Kagome and smirked.

"Let's stop talking about the bitch and just fuck"

"Gladly" and they continued.

She felt like puking while tears stung at her eyes. She jumped from her perch and started running blindly. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was far from that scene. She didn't notice that she was more agile and quicker than an average human was, even if she had enhanced powers. She finally stumbled and fell into the clearing where she tried to stop crying.

End flashback

Her spiritual energy became volatile every minute she thought of the disgusting half-breed. She thought everything could've been so different. She was actually considering wishing for what he wanted. She let out a shuddering breath. That's when she felt it. Someone was watching her. She looked up.

"Who's there?"

"Just somebody who wants to help" a male voice said. It had a silky quality to it and Kagome swore she heard it before. The voice made her feel safe.

"Who are you and why would you help me"

He stepped out of the shadows. He was a kitsune youkai with short wavy, black hair like hers that reached his shoulder. He was extremely tall and had bluish-purple eyes. He had two navy blue stripes running across his cheeks.

"I am an ally. You may call me Natsu." He sat next to her.

"I'm going to help you because you need it. You're wondering what to do with the jewel because you were going to give it to the half-breed and you found out he was using you. In addition, since tomorrow, you were leaving and you were going to make the wish he wanted on the other side of the well whatever he may have wanted. Now since he has betrayed you, you don't know what to do." He sat next to her.

"How do you know this?" she said leaning her body slightly away from the stranger.

"Ever since you came to the northern lands I have been keeping an eye on your group, you in particular. When you go back in your time, train, because I can tell you will need them when you come back. I will seal the well in a way that you can only break it if you train well enough."

"Well you're quite the efficient stalker."

"Hey! I'm not a stalker! I'm just trying to be nice, an maybe make a friend." He laughed.

Kagome looked at him. He had a strange familiarity about him that she just couldn't place. She knew that he meant no ill will towards her. She could try for friendship. She has never been wrong with whom she trusts.

"What about the wish?"

"It's up to you. You can make more than one wish. Just do it in a way that encompasses both. Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything in context"

"You are wiser than you look priestess"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome-san, When you make your wish make the lord of the western land, Inu no Taisho, revive."

"Why?"

"Well it's for my own personal gain. Plus it just might help you when you return, maybe." He looked slightly anxious and played with the grass next to him, tearing it up absentmindedly in his anxiety. She knew he meant well and she had a feeling that she just had to trust him.

They sat under the stars and spoke when Kagome suddenly stood up.

"I have to go. The others will start to worry"

She walked to the edge of the clearing and turned to watch him.

"I know what to wish for know"

"What?"

"For Inu no Taisho to revive and all others who were innocent killed by Naraku and wish to return"

"Nice wish"

She turned around and continued walking. She nearly missed what Natsu said.

"You are very special. The faster you realise it the faster you will succeed. Just know that if you ever need an ally, I, Natsu of the northern palace and the north will fight beside you."

In addition, with that she walked back to the campsite feeling a bit lighter. Everyone was already asleep. She planned for the next day while getting into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru noticed it and that she had another males scent on her person. Something told him that tomorrow; someone will make a big decision.


	2. Edo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers. The name’s Nathaniel z Alexandria. This is actually my first fanfiction ever (This was back in 2016 when i started writing this fic, yikes) . I’m sorry for not saying anything earlier. I am posing a challenge for you my readers. I play a part in all my stories. It’s your job to guess who I am. I can be good or bad, male or female, cute or downright sexy. I will tell you when to start guessing so keep sharp. The first person who picks me out I would take a suggestion from them (if it’s good) and dedicate the chapter to them. Let me stop dawdling. Let the chapter commence!

Kagome woke up to the song of the birds. She noticed that Sango and Miroku were still sleeping next to each other. It warmed her heart to see them so in love. She knew Miroku was waiting until they reached back to properly propose to Sango. She saw his hand slipped to squeeze Sango’s boobs. Kagome sighed, “Even in his sleep he is a hentai” she shook her head and her heart broke a little. She wouldn’t see them get married and she knew that it would sadden them by what she was going to do. She looked around and noticed neither Sesshomaru was there nor Inuyasha. She knew that Sesshomaru went out to hunt as usual, but when she thought that Inuyasha might have stayed with Kikyo until they were ready to go, she felt his aura making its way over here. There was still some distance between him and the campsite, just enough that he would reach there for breakfast. Moreover, he was not alone. No the bastard decided to bring his clay pot whore with him. She got up and started to prepare for breakfast, all the while thinking of what she would do when they arrived.

In the same moment when she had put the pot to boil, Sesshomaru appeared with a deer’s carcass, already skinned. She looked up to him and smiled. They had a sort of friendship. She started to put the meat to roast when Sesshomaru spoke

“What are you going to do now that your quest is complete?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean miko.”

“I am going home and train until I get stronger. I don’t know how long it will take.”

“And after”

“After, I don’t know about that as yet.”

“Just know, miko, that the gates of the west will always be open to you”

“Really, Sesshomaru sama?”

“Do I lie?”

Silence reigned for a while until a question popped in Kagome’s head.

“Sesshomaru, when are you going to take a mate?”

“Soon, I will have to start the trials by the next year.”

“Hey! If I’m back by next year can I help with the elimination process?”

“Why?”

“Because,” she cleared her throat and started again in her most regal voice, “Sesshomaru-sama must have the best and can’t have anything but the best.”

“HN”

She broke out in laughter. It sounded musical to his sensitive ears. She knew he found it amusing. She let the subject drop and continued making the breakfast.

...888…

Kagome started to share out breakfast when Inuyasha came out of the forest. He had a triumphant smile. He strode up to the centre of the clearing and waited for everyone to acknowledge him. Everybody except Sesshomaru, for obvious reasons, and Kagome, strangely, looked at him. She continued ignoring him, and having little patience yelled, “Oi, wench! Why aren’t you watchin’ me yet! I know you know I’m here!”

“Osawari”

And Inuyasha plummeted to the floor. Not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to hurt.

“What the fuck bitch?”

“Inuyasha I told you not to call me that. And I don’t need to watch you to listen. That why I have ears.

“Why you -” 

“Inuyasha-kun what did you have to tell us?” Miroku interrupted, ever the peacemaker.

“Kikyo is travelling with us to go back to Edo and there will be no arguments about it”

He looked directly at Kagome for the last part to see if she would still argue. She didn’t react as he thought she would. She smiled brightly at him and asked,

“When is she joining us?”

“Now” Kikyo answered as she stepped out of the tree line.

Her hateful gaze trained on Kagome. She had a smug look in her eyes.

“Gomen’nasai” and she bowed deeply. When Kikyo bowed; behind the curtain of her hair, she rolled her eyes.

“Ok, let’s get ready to go” she got up and began packing because she already ate. She stunned everyone into silence they were all eyeing with different emotions in them. One lone demon lord studied her aura. She was plotting something, something big, but what? Her aura showed that she was angry seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha but her face showed that she didn’t mind it. She was an expert strategist, more than people gave her credit for. She acted dumb, and it fooled everyone except him, and maybe the monk and slayer, most likely the monk but he doesn’t say anything. He would have to ask Kagome when they were going back to Edo.

…888…

The return trip was full of chatter. Kagome hung to the back of the group with Sesshomaru. She knew he had questions about earlier. And she was willing to answer them. Well, at least some of them.

“Explain, miko”

Kagome took a breath and recounted the events of last night, save for the end when she met Natsu. Instead she told him how she meditated on what she had to do. He grunted not quite believing the end of what she said. It didn’t quite explain why she had a kitsune male’s scent on her. They continued on. She knew he was suspicious of what she said. To throw him off she changed the subject.

“Sesshomaru”

“Hn”

“If you could back your father, would you? And if you could what will you do once he was here?”

Her question was met with silence for a while. He seemed to be thinking it through thoroughly. Or he could be wondering why she asked. You couldn’t tell the difference because his face remained impassive as usual.

“This Sesshomaru does not know………. This Sesshomaru think that he would go back to my lady mother.”

“Why?”

“That is for another time. But for now we have reached your village.”


	3. The Village

Edo appeared from where the Inu-tachi and Sesshomaru were standing. The little village was as busy as ever. People were bustling in preparation for their victorious return. The well was a distance way standing sagely in the clearing. The group were walking down to Kaede’s hut. It was around noon when the group reached. Kaede walked out of her hut, a smile portrayed on her face.

“Come in. All o’ ye”

The group walked in and sat down. It was a snug fit but everyone was all right. Kikyo sat on Inuyasha’s lap on the wall, Miroku sat with Sango, speaking in hushed tones, Sesshomaru sat near the door facing Kagome where she sat with the pups, Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku. Kaede was sitting by the spit watching them. Kikyo was the first to speak.

“Hello nee san”

“What brings you here Kikyo-onesan? Ye don’t come here without reason”

“Can I not come to see my neesan?”

Kaede regarded her suspiciously. Kaede knew something was not right. She turned to Kagome.

“Congratulations on the victory against Naraku”

“It was nothing Kaede-obasan”

“Aye but it was. Ye have saved these lands and for that, the village wants to throw a feast in ye honour. The whole groups honour, but especially ye Kagome, the shikon no miko”

Kagome blushed heavily and she had a flash of something in her eyes but the others thought it was excitement, save for Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kaede. That flash was one of plotting, intelligence, slyness and it unnerved them. Something was going to happen tonight and the feast was the perfect cover for it. They had to keep their eyes open. She got up and smiled at everyone in her usual warm and welcoming way. She was holding Rin’s hand.

“Come on girls. We have to look special for tonight”

Dragging Sango and Kikyo behind her, they exited the hut. As soon as the girls left, everybody was leaving the hut. Miroku walked up to the demon lord.

“Sesshomaru-sama Kagome is up to something and I believe it has something to do with tonight. I think it has to do something with Inuyasha-san and Kikyo-san”

With that, the monk left without another word to follow the girls. Sesshomaru watched the houshi’s retreating figure with a new respect. The houshi was observant and wise, but hid it behind his perverse persona. Sesshomaru was also reaching that same conclusion and he was glad that there was another person who was catching on. He gracefully stood up and walked in to the forest where he would await the evening’s events.

…888…

Kagome was walking with the girls and children to the nearest village that sold clothes. It just so happened that the village was close but in the northern lands and the village owed her quite a few debts. The people were in love with her there and greeted her with open arms.

“Oh, Kagome, How nice it is to see you again!”

“It has been awhile”

“What bring you here, my dear?”

“The village where I’m from is having a feast in me and my group’s honour. We have come here to get kimonos for it. Here does have the finest kimonos, doesn’t it?”

The headman beamed at her with a look of approval. He then looked at the group that was there. Smiling eyes looked upon each member, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, and finally Kikyo. When his eyes landed on Kikyo, they hardened with hatred. He knew that bitch. She was the one who stole his precious daughter’s soul. He knew it was she because she was staying at the village for a night.

His daughter was having a bad fever and he was watching over her when it happened. A Shinidamachū came through the wall of her room. It circled her room as if trying to decide if to do it or not. In the blink of an eye, it had descended on his daughter and had taken a glowing yellow orb from her. She had stopped writhing on the bed once it happened. Fearing the worst he chased after the Shinidamachū. He chased it until he reached where the miko was staying. He stopped in horror, appalled by what he was seeing. The hut where the miko was staying was surrounded in a dull light and there was Shinidamachūs circling it. He rushed back to his daughter and realised that the orb the Shinidamachū took was her soul. He broke down and cried himself to sleep.

Early the next morning he heard heart wrenching sobs everywhere. It seemed as though a quarter of all the unmarried girls in his village that were human had died, including his daughter, without serious illness. Remembering what he saw the night before he told his villagers. He decided he would question the miko of what happened. He took two guards with him, the only two that actually saw the miko, besides him. They crept silently into the hut and knocked. After receiving no answer, they broke the door down. Entering the hut, they saw no one. The only sign that she was ever there was the mat’s cover that was not placed properly. Weeks after the incident a storyteller came to the village. His story was about an undead miko who was brought back to life with clay that walked around Nihon stealing unmarried girls souls wherever she went with her soul stealers. The storyteller said if your daughter died of no grave illness, then it was the miko's work, and only pure souls were taken.

The headman was trying to school his features into a pleasant one. He wondered why someone as pure and kind-hearted as Kagome would be around such filth. Maybe Kagome was keeping her eyes on the bitch. He would have to be careful.

“Kagome, I have a question”

“Yes”

“Why don’t you have an escort? He would take you to some of the best stalls and stalls and protect you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“But I insist. Do you want some hentai come on grab you out of know where?”

Sango laughed aloud at this, but Kagome had a feeling he was doing this to keep an eye on Kikyo. She saw the look of hatred he threw in Kikyo direction. It seemed as though Kikyo stole souls here and the headman saw. She sighed internally and accepted.

“Great” he said, relieved, he turned to the village and asked, “Which one of you guards would like to escort our saviour and her friends? Kagome will pick which of you would”

There was a clamour form all the guards present. They were not even able to stand up to her she searched the crowd with her eyes until they landed on a demon with blue and white hair that e reached mid back and silver eyes. His armour held the crest of the north. An eight pointed white star. He seemed to be a snow wolf. She walked up to him and said,

“I choose him”

“Excellent choice” the headman replied

“I am honoured to be chosen by you milady” the wolf said

Kagome bowed and said, “I am Kagome, these are my companions…” they bowed in turn with their names. They all bowed in friendly manner, except Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome bowed respectfully at the waist, while Kikyo only inclined her head, which was only done by people of high value. The unnamed demon narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

“I am Fubuki of the northern guards and one of their best fighters.”

“Well Fubuki, can you please escort us to some of the best places for kimonos and the like?”

“It would be my honour Kagome sama”

“Please, just Kagome”

“Well Kagome let us begin”

With that, he looped his hand in hers and they began their journey.

…888…

They walked from stall to stall. Everyone got something except for Kagome who was too busy with Fubuki to pick anything. They both recounted their adventures. Now, Kagome was recounting an embarrassing story from when she was going to the hot springs and saw Miroku drunk trying to molest and or seduce Inuyasha who was scared as hell. Miroku and Inuyasha didn’t even talk for a week after that. She was the only person who saw it. Fubuki was dying with laughter over it when something caught her eyes in a nearby store. Holding onto his hand, she pulled him to the store without a person noticing.

“Where are we going?”

“To get me a kimono without the others knowing”

“Why?”

“Because, the feast is in my honour and I want to surprise them.”

“Hai, but why do you want me?”

“Because, your choice in women, shows you have excellent taste”

He gave her a wolfish smirk and he had a bit of colour on his cheeks.

“And,” she continued, “Seeing that you are a hentai, you could help me look extremely sexy”

Fubuki’s eyes widen to saucers. He seemed to be in a bit of shock.

“And whom are you doing this for, Kagome”

“I am doing this for a certain inu-hanyou, by the name of Inuyasha. You see – never mind. I doubt you would like to hear a poor ningen miko’s sob story. Now pick something you like and I will try it on”

Fubuki turned her around to face him. With one clawed finger, he hooked it under her chin and tilted it. His stormy grey eyes were looking directly into her cerulean blue eyes that swam a little in unshed tears of pain. With his other hand, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her into his firm chest. At the close proximity, her face heated into a nice red colour that travelled down her neck and across her plump chest in a delicious way. However, Fubuki never broke eye contact with Kagome. He said to her in a soft voice

“Who said I didn’t want to hear it. I want you to continue your story, for me. You can do it while we browse.”

Kagome took his hand in hers and started to recount her story with Inuyasha. She started from when she saw him pinned to the tree and unpinned him, and the subjugation, mindful not to speak of her time. She spoke about how Kikyo, who was outside and looked like they somehow shared a relation, was Inuyasha’s first love and how she, Kagome was believed to be her reincarnation. She went back to the time when kikyo was brought back, and all the times when Inuyasha left her to go to her when he knew she liked him. She stumbled when she was talking about when they thought Kikyo had died by Naraku, he left her to go and search for the whore, and she nearly gave into darkness because of him. When she stumbled, he would squeeze her hand in support and she would continue. She told him of how her treatment got worst after befriending lord Sesshomaru and how he would call her a slut at first. Then a bit before the battle, he started acting nicer to her and she was even thinking of making any wish he wanted, but last night, she caught him and Kikyo rutting in the forest close to where they made camp and how he had the balls to show up with Kikyo this morning and act as though nothing happened.

“Tonight, is to show him how he messed up. It is to make him jealous and to show him what he chose. , and I want to make it spectacular. Tonight will be the last time they see me in a while.”

While she was recounting her story to him, he grew extremely angry with the half-breed and the clay pot whore that was somewhere out in the crowd. His beast was screaming at him to punish them. But as he looked down at the tiny miko beside him, he couldn’t help but respect her, she went through such a painful life and she continued to be loyal to him. Even knew she was strong and didn’t cry even if she wanted too. At least not anymore

“You know what the worst part is? He led me on.”

“How did he lead you on?”

“Fubuki tell me how do I smell”

He looked at her puzzled, but did as she requested. He inhaled deeply. Her scent reminded him of his lord but watered down. She did not smell much like the other humans.

“You have a unique smell, like honey and a rain-washed moon jasmine at night”

“That scent has attracted many youkai to me. At first, I thought it was the shikon or my ability to see the shards. However, it was my scent. I didn’t know it until fluffy-sama - I mean Lord Sesshomaru told me. Inuyasha would always tell me they were coming because I wasn’t careful. Inuyasha drove off so many suitors that I thought that he might have wanted me for himself. But, I realised it wasn’t the case because every night he would runoff to see Kikyo. At least Koga san was persistent.”

“You know Koga?”

“Yeah, he calls me his woman”

“So you’re that girl my cousin always talks about”

“You’re related to Koga?”

“I’m afraid so”

Kagome laughed a tinkling laugh.

“So, was I right to assume that you are an ookami youkai?”

“I am a Snow wolf to be exact. Kagome, I want to help you with your plan. If you really want to show up the clay bitch, you’ll have to look downright ravishing and here has nothing for your purposes. I know just the place.”

Picking her up in bridal style, he raced across the village to the place he was looking for. In no time, they were in front a lavish store. Kagome’s mouth dropped in shock. He ushered her in. the place was filled with luxurious kimonos of all layers and styles. On one wall, they had hairstylers and the makeup artiste. To the back, there was a spa. They walked to where all the kimonos were. Fubuki went to a specific aisle. Kagome wondered what he was doing and followed him. She stopped when she reached. He was holding a beautiful kimono.

“We’re going to make that bastard pay. I will tell your friends to leave without you because this is going to take some time and it should be a surprise.”

…888…

It was starting to get late and the group still couldn’t find Kagome or their escort, they looked all over the village. An hour ago, Kagome and Fubuki left without anybody noticing them. Sango was really starting to worry. She knew Kagome could take care of herself but she just wanted to make sure she was all right. Maybe he took to get a kimono elsewhere because she was finding anything here. Alternatively, maybe Fubuki carried her to some youkai, because seriously, who wouldn’t the shikon miko as their own. Kagome was kind, loving, protective, and beautiful and acts like a good mother. Better than that, Kagome has power, lots of untapped power and if anybody took the time to teach she could become a powerful mate or ally.

A next person in the group was worried but for a different reason. She had a feeling Kagome might have known about last night’s rut in the forest. If so, she might’ve run away with the demons help. The bitch could hardly even shoot an arrow far less control her powers. Kikyo could never find what demons saw in her copy. Kagome was clumsy, weak and not all that good looking compared to her. Hell even Naraku had wanted Kagome, that’s what enabled him to actually harm Kikyo. After all, she did for Naraku hell she even fucked him many times and sucked his cock; he wanted Kagome to his dying day not the original, but the half-assed copy. Even the sex god Sesshomaru wouldn’t even look at her far more speak to her but he would go as far as befriending the miko. That thought made her blood boil. After tonight, she wouldn’t have to worry about Kagome because she would be in her own time, probably never able to come back, or better yet, dead. Because poor little Kagome would do anything for Inuyasha, even if it involves never seeing him again. At that, Kikyo’s mud brown eyes had a glint of malice in them. It died when she saw a whirlwind approaching their group.

Sango looked up when she heard something coming their way. It was a whirlwind. At first, she thought it was Koga. However, it could not be Koga because they were not anywhere near Koga’s territory. Unslinging Hiraikotsu got into a defensive stance in front the group. Kikyo didn’t even make the effort to help she just stood there. Sango rolled her eyes and looked back in front. The demon slowed down and stood before them. She eased her stance when she saw it was Fubuki. She looked around and realised he was alone. Before she could ask, he said,

“Kagome sama said to go on without her. She’s a bit busy now with a healing. I would bring her to your village when she is finished. Safely, you have my word.”

‘Yeah she’s healing alright,’ he thought ‘healing from your shit in a spa’

“Arigato, I can’t tell you how-” Sango started but was interrupted by Kikyo’s large scoff.

“You call that weak wench “Sama”. She is undeserving of that title”

“Listen slut, Kagome is very deserving of her title”

“No she isn’t. She can’t even control her measly power that isn’t even a quarter of mine. She is a poor copy of the original, me. I should be called ‘sama’ you fool!”

Fubuki was trying not to give into his instinct to kill the bitch right here and now. He was about to smack her when he heard the sickening sound of a nose breaking. The kitsune youkai that called Kagome mother was the cause of it. Kikyo lay on the ground with a substance leaking out her nose. It was not blood but clay. The slayer had to hold back the kit physically. His eyes were red.

“Shut up you dirty whore! If there is anyone who is undeserving of the title, it is you, you filthy piece of clay that stole piece of my mother’s soul. You should’ve stayed dead. My mother could never be a copy of something as vile as you are! If she was your reincarnation, she might have resembled you more! You smell like death and graveyard soil with a hint of rotting cherry while her scent soothes most! I don’t know what Inuyasha sees in you.” He ended coldly.

With that, the group left leaving Kikyo on the ground with Fubuki over her. He squatted over her body and gave her his wolfish smirk. She grimaced in disgust and walked to where she knew the rest of the group was waiting on her. They wouldn’t leave because they didn’t trust her. Upon nearing the gates, she heard the guard’s voice speaking to her in a sugary sweet tone.

“I hope you get what you are looking for and more you slut, because karma is a bitch and you, golem deserve everything coming to you”


	4. The Feast (part 1)

Fubuki returned to Kagome after the altercation with Kikyo. He told Kagome what happened with Kikyo when he went. Kagome couldn't help but smirk. She was about to go to the hairdresser when she got an idea. She turned to Fubuki.

"Fubuki,"

Hai Kagome"."

"Are you busy for the rest of the evening into the night?"

"No Kagome, I'm not expected back at the castle until the day after tomorrow"

"Good. Would you like to accompany me to my feast?"

"Milady," he bowed and kissed the back of her hand, "I would be honoured"

Kagome flushed to a nice shade of cranberry. He smirked at this.

"Are you only asking me to come to make the bastard jealous?"

"Not really. I really want you to come. You are very fun and I like your company. Making Inubaka jealous is only an enjoyable side effect."

"Well I would come for you later so we could go. Ladies make this girl look like a hime of the north!"

All the women that were free crowded around Kagome until you couldn't see her. Fubuki laughed at her expense and went to a low table to wait for her.

...888...

Half an hour later, a tall neko youkai came to Fubuki.

"Sir she is finished"

He nodded to the neko, got up, and followed her to Kagome. Kagome's back was facing him. There was still one woman attending to Kagome. The neko from earlier was still with him. She nodded to the other youkai, signalling that she was to turn Kagome around. Kagome turned around slowly and Fubuki froze in surprise. Kagome looked like a hime. No not a hime, a goddess. Her beauty was rivalled only youkai. Only the youkai from higher breeding could rival her. Kagome watched Fubuki gape at her and she could not help but laugh. A sweet twinkling bell like noise passed through her lips and met Fubuki's ears. Fubuki walked up to her and took her hand in his and bowed pressing his lips to her knuckles

"You are the reason men start wars Kagome. You look ravishing."

"Stop it Fubuki-chan. You are making me blush"

"I would love to stay here and tease you but we must get going. You don't want to reach late for your own feast"

With that, he picked her up bridal style and ran out of the village. Kagome squeaked at the contact at first but couldn't help but giggle at him. When they reached the forest outside the village, they stopped and Fubuki put her down. Kagome playfully punched his arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" He asked while rubbing the place where she hit him. It actually registered. "You know for a human, you really pack a punch."

"Thanks. I could run. You don't have to carry me."

"You can't keep up with me. You are human, and wearing a kimono. You need to be carried"

"I'm not just a human. I am a miko. Just to prove you wrong, let us have a little race. The first one to reach Goshinboku in Inuyasha's forest will win."

"Kagome, I don't want to race-"

"Why? Are you afraid to lose to a human female like me?"

She had turned her back on him to try to hide her smile from him. She knew she already won. Fubuki knew exactly what she was doing. He smirked and shook his head at her.

"Okay you're on"

Kagome grinned gleefully and they both crouched down into their ready positions.

"You know, you kind of remind me of my best friend. I may have said you were somehow related but you're human and he's a youkai. You even look similar."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"On my count, 1...2....3"

On three, they sped off. They were both neck and neck at first. Fubuki was holding back because Kagome was human and he wanted her to win. Then she sped off in front. Fubuki nearly stumbled when he saw what she did.

'All the time she was just running without using her powers and she must be extremely powerful because using powers to enhance running quickly depletes a miko's or monk's power quickly' 

Fubuki sopped holding back at that point and ran after her. His beast was enjoying the challenge. They were again neck and neck, weaving in and out of each other. They were coming up to the clearing before the Goshinboku. When they reached the clearing, they both stopped. Something wasn't right. Kagome suddenly stiffened. A hostile youkai was approaching them quickly. Fubuki noticed it too because she saw his hand stray to the hilt of his sword. He motioned for her to stand behind him. Everything was quite for a moment. Unnaturally so. A minute later, an oni burst into the clearing. He had the scent of blood on him. He was in a bloodlust. Before Fubuki could move to attack, a streak of light passed through the oni, purifying him from the inside out. A figure dressed in a dark blue haori and dark blue haori with a black sash tied around his waist. He was about Sesshomaru's height but was extremely lean. He had three navy blue markings on his face. His haori had the emblem of the north, an eight-pointed star, in deep purple.

"Natsu!" Kagome squealed and ran over to him to envelope him into a hug. He dropped the scroll he was reading to return the hug. Fubuki was shocked to say the least.

"Kagome," Fubuki asked curiously, "how do you know m-"Natsu sent him a look telling him to be quiet- "My friend Natsu?"

"I met him last night. He helped me with something. How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend"

"The one you said I act like?"

"Yeah."

When Kagome finally released him, she asked him why he was here.

"Well, I was in the area after patrolling the north, when I heard a group of women talking about a feast in your honour. I was actually going to Edo to ask you about coming, when I saw the oni run this way coming from the south carrying the scent of old blood and death. I followed it to this clearing where I saw both of you ready to attack. I saw you, Kagome, already dressed up for your feast and decided to kill it without messing you up. Might I say you look beautiful?"

"Why thank you. Would you like to come to the feast Natsu?"

"I was coming even if I wasn't invited.

"Shall we leave? We might be late if we don't leave now" Fubuki said 

Then they continued walking to Edo from there. Right when they reached the out skirts of Edo Kagome asked Natsu how he possessed spiritual powers. He replied that he would answer that question when she came back. Fubuki looked questionably at both of them. Natsu said how he would understand by the end of the night. Suddenly Fubuki had an idea.

"Why don't we make a grand entrance?"

"I don't understand what you are saying" Kagome said

"From what I understood from what you two were saying, it would seem you are going somewhere and will not return anytime soon. Why not make them remember you in a special way."

Natsu caught on to what the ookami was saying and nodded his head in agreement. The idea was brilliant.

"You should enter like a queen. No even better a goddess."

Kagome was beginning to like the idea, "ok, but how we going to do this?"

"Easy," Natsu said, "We just need to combine our powers"

In addition, with that they started planning.


	5. Back at Edo

Kikyo had just entered the village alone. She was fuming. She couldn't believe what that little runt did. He broke her nose in three different places. That twerp was a nuisance. She was humiliated in that village by a youkai child. None of this would have happened if that guard were there. She cursed the unknown snow ookami. If she ever saw him, she would torture him. She would make him pay the next time she saw him. She had an evil glint in her mud brown eyes. She would also make Sango pay. She would pay for leaving her there all alone. She smirked at this thought. 'Hai, I will tell Inuyasha what they did to me. He might even wound that kitsune so badly that he might learn to respect me.' At that moment, she saw Inuyasha in the distance. He had smelt her coming and was running towards her. She smirked at this. She was glad her nose wasn't fixed yet; she was going to use it to her advantage. She suddenly began to sob when Inuyasha reached her.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with tears in her cold, unfeeling mud brown eyes. Anybody would have been able to see through her façade. Only an idiot would believe what she did. Inuyasha believed. She started telling Inuyasha how Sango set Shippo on her and broke her nose for saying that Kagome isn't worth her title. Well, she was going to say that last part about Kagome but Inuyasha stopped her. He picked Kikyo up bridal and ran to Kaede's hut where he smelt the rest of the group were. Sango was outside the hut talking to Miroku. Something in Inuyasha told him he's missing information, but he didn't listen to it. He should have listened to it

...888...

Sango and kids had just returned to the village. Sango's blood was boiling when she entered Kaede's hut; she was extremely tense. Miroku and Kaede were there. They both noticed the mood that the tajiya was in a horrible mood, as well as the children. Miroku looked to Kaede and tilted his head in to the direction of the little group on the other side of the hut. Kaede nodded her head and looked to Sango.

"What seems to be bothering ye, child"

"It's Kikyo. That clay pot should treat Kagome with more respect. You would think that since Kagome is her re-incarnation she would treat her better. She should have stayed dead. No offense Kaede-obaasan"

"Hai child I take no offense. My sister is dead. She never was like this. What is here now is only her desires and hatred. And if what is here now is what she truly was, then I have disowned her and she is not my sister again"

The hut was quiet at Kaede's words. Sango's eyes grew as wide at saucers at Kaede's words. Miroku was the first to recover from the shock. He nodded grimly to Kaede. He understood what she was saying. It was a wise choice indeed. He decided to divert their attention.

"Sango tell us what happened, from the beginning, not leaving out anything," he paused, as though just realizing something. "Sango where is Kagome-sama?" he asked as a light blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment, ashamed he didn't notice that she wasn't there.

"I'll explain why she isn't here during our story"

Thus, Sango began her tale. She told them everything, even some of the not so important parts, like when they got an escort to protect them although they were capable to do so themselves. Miroku squinted at this piece of information. He had an idea why, but decided to not voice it until she had finished. She continued with her story, ignorant to the monk's inner workings. She told them that the escort and Kagome disappeared, leaving them worried. The escort came back about an hour later, telling them that Kagome was busy with a healing and said to go on without her. The ookami (Sango forgot up to this point to mention that the escort was a youkai and that said youkai was affiliated with the north) had said Kagome-sama and Kikyo said how Kagome was unworthy of such a title and how she, as in Kikyo, said she was supposed to be called "sama". This point by Shippo who wanted to say his part of the story interrupted Sango. The others that were there laughed at this.

"I broke the whore's nose in three different places. She had it coming. She can't just say stuff about my mama and get away with it. So, I decided to humiliate her"

Shippo said it in such coolly and with a shrug of his shoulders, as though it was nothing. With that, everybody burst out laughing at Kikyo's expense. Even Kaede was chuckling. While the laughter was dying down Miroku looked at Sango. Something was bothering him. He felt as though they needed to be outside hut. Also he wanted to talk to Sango about what he think may happen at the feast.

"Sango-san, can we talk, outside?"

"Sure"

They both got up and went outside. They were right outside the hut.

"So, what did you want to speak about?"

Miroku eyes were serious although he tried to look nonchalant.

"I have a bad feeling about the feast tonight, something big and I believe it would revolve around Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo"

"Miroku-san, maybe you are just over-reacting"

'I'm not over-reacting. I know this because even Sesshomaru has taken note of it"

Sango froze when she heard that piece of information. If Sesshomaru noticed it, then whatever it is must be important.

"What, do we do?'

"We wait and see, my dear Sango,"

"Should we tell Inuyasha?"

"No. We won't. He wouldn't even listen to us, especially if we tell him that his half-brother believes the same thing"

All of a sudden, a red blur came towards them and stopped directly between them. It was Inuyasha, and boy was he mad. He had Kikyo in his arms and her nose was still crooked from when Shippo punched it. She had a triumphant look on her face. When Inuyasha put her down, she tossed the tajiya a dirty look. Inuyasha was livid. His eyes kept darting around as if he was looking for somebody.

"Where's the runt?"

Immediately Sango connected the dots. The clay pot went and told Inuyasha how Shippo broke her nose. The bitch didn't even bother to heal her nose just to show Inuyasha.

"Inside" she said tersely

"Get out of the way"

"Why? So you can beat up on a defenceless child, you coward?"

"I said, get out of the way, bitch"

"Make. Me." She said as she drew Hiraikotsu, fully intent on carrying out her threat.

"Feh, just move out of the way, I don't like fighting with weak onnas"

With that, Inuyasha went flying through the village. It would seem that Sango used Hiraikotsu to hit Inuyasha with enough force that he was "thrown" to where he landed. Sango's eyes were alight with rage. By this point, a crowd had gathered around them. Strangely enough, they were in the centre of the village. Inuyasha got up quickly and lunged at Sango with his claws. She sidestepped it easily and brought her knee up to get Inuyasha in the gut. While Inuyasha had brute strength on his hands, Sango was a trained warrior. She was one of the best in the village before it was destroyed. Five minutes later, they both sported various cuts and bruises about their bodies. Inuyasha had it the worst. He had three cracked ribs, an out of place shoulder and a broken arm, both were on the same side and Sango decide to break the arm first before dislocating his shoulder. Sango had won the fight. She looked down at Inuyasha's body and said,

"If you don't like fighting with weak onnas, why do you fight with Kagome if you think she is weak?"

Sango turned around and began to walk away. The crowd by this time went back to getting ready for the feast. Inuyasha's face was red in embarrassment, all this time no one noticed the demonic figure leaned up against a hut that was clad in white. Inuyasha lunged at Sango's open back with his claws ready to attack when he was knocked to the ground. Sesshomaru was standing over him. Sango had turned in time to see Sesshomaru knock Inuyasha to the ground.

"Inuyasha, have you no shame?" Sesshomaru said and walked off to see his ward and the miko.

"You lost the fight then you try to attack the victor, who won fairly I might add, when there back is turned? You really have lost it" Sango ended sadly. She and Miroku turned back to go to Kaede's hut to get ready for the feast. It would be starting in an hour. Upon reaching the house, they found Sesshomaru outside waiting for them. Miroku noticed it first and guided Sango in demon lord's direction.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Tajiya, houshi, where is the miko Kagome?"

"She stayed back at the village we went in to do some healings. A guard will bring her back in time for the feast." Sango answered

"HN"

Sesshomaru, I believe something is going to happen tonight as I told you before," Miroku said, "I believe we must keep an eye on Kikyo and Inuyasha, especially Kikyo. We must keep them separated and away from Kagome-sama and have somebody watch her at all times if she is anywhere near those two."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. It seemed as though the monk could use his head for other things except being a hentai. Sango was in deep thought over the events of today. Something just didn't seem right to her like they were forgetting something important, something vital. She voiced her thoughts.

"I believe we are missing something. Whatever it is, it's important" and she left the males with that thought to get her and the other children from the group ready. She just hoped Kagome got back in time.

...888...

The feast was about to start. A man came running up to the group that was gathered in front of Kaede's hut. The hostility in the air was suffocating, especially between Sango and Kikyo. They were staring at each other, for separate reasons. Kikyo watched Sango with untamed malice. If looks could kill Sango would've dropped down right then and there. Kikyo was thinking of all the ways she could humiliate Sango tonight, to make her regret leaving her there in that village and embarrassing Inuyasha in front of everyone. Sango regarded Kikyo suspiciously. Something else was in the air tonight other than hostility. It was excitement and not for the feast that was about to start. No. it was a different kind of excitement. Like a secret was going to be shared or maybe just a piece of a secret, and it seemed expected? The air was filled with suspense and secrets. Those even made the great demon lord Sesshomaru want to know it. It also slightly intimidated him but he would never admit. His beast was wide-awake, but it didn't try annoying him as usual.it was silent in its cage. No talks about mating, sex or even blood. It didn't even try to break out or ask to not be caged as harshly. It seemed keen on just observing. And that was strange. It put Sesshomaru on high alert. Now he was sure that the night was special.

The man that came seemed to be the village leader's son. He told them that the people who were together or best of friends would have to walk in together but Kagome would walk in alone. They all agreed to it


	6. The Feast (part 2)

Last time:

The feast was about to start. A man came running up to the group that was gathered in front of Kaede's hut. The hostility in the air was suffocating, especially between Sango and Kikyo. They were staring at each other, for separate reasons. Kikyo watched Sango with untamed malice. If looks could kill Sango would've dropped down right, then and there. Kikyo was thinking of all the ways she could humiliate Sango tonight, to make her regret leaving her there in that village and embarrassing Inuyasha in front of everyone. Sango regarded Kikyo suspiciously. Something else was in the air tonight other than hostility. It was excitement and not for the feast that was about to start. No. it was a different kind of excitement. Like a secret was going to be shared or maybe just a piece of a secret, and it seemed expected? The air was filled with suspense and secrets. Those even made the great demon lord Sesshomaru want to know it. It also slightly intimidated him, but he would never admit. His beast was wide-awake, but it didn't try annoying him as usual.it was silent in its cage. No talks about mating, sex or even blood. It didn't even try to break out or ask to not be caged as harshly. It seemed keen on just observing. That was strange. It put Sesshomaru on high alert. Now he was sure that the night was special.

The man that came seemed to be the village leader's son. He told them that the people who were together or best of friends would have to walk in together, but Kagome would walk in alone. They all agreed to it.

They lined up in accordance of importance. There were three main groups in all. They stood at the opening of the village. The village was decorated in very gay colours and they had a table that was running through the village. Everything was in shades of blue and purple. Finally, the music started, and they began to enter through an elaborate archway. Sango and Miroku came out with Shippo riding Kirrara in her true form. Sango was wearing a white 2-layer kimono that had pink feathers that seemed to rain down to the bottom of her kimono, she had a pink juban on the inside and a pink sash with white on the ends. Her hair was in a simple bun. Behind her was Miroku wearing his usual monk outfit but with green instead of blue with white instead of purple. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder wearing green and brown. Kirrara made fancy loops in the air before depositing the riders near the end of the table on the left. Sesshomaru went on next. They came down on his youki cloud. Rin dressed in a yellow kimono with flowers and with two side ponytails on each side of her head with a flower crown she made herself. Sesshomaru wore his usual outfit. They sat to the exact right of the end of the table reserved for the guest of honour. Finally, Kikyo and Inuyasha entered. Kikyo came in riding in on her Shinidamachū. She was wearing a gaudy tight red kimono that was showing off her cleavage. The sash and the juban were brown and her hair were in an intricate hairstyle with half of her hair was in a braid and the other just out with brown ribbon running through it. Next to her Inuyasha was all in his usual fire rat hakama, he didn't even try. He swaggered in behind her as they moved to the head of the table. They went to sit down at the head of the table until Kaede stopped them.

"That seat ain't for ye'"

"Of course, it is! Who else would it be for?" Kikyo answered brashly.

"That seat is for the Shikon miko," Sesshomaru interjected

"Nobody asked you, bastard. If it is for the Shikon Miko then Kikyo has a right to sit there"

They went to sit again but were stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Half breed, your ignorance amazes me to no end. That seat is for the miko, the living one, which is on her way."

"You see, she is on her way, meaning she is not here."

"Even if she was here, she would let us sit here because she knows that Kikyo is her better and that Kikyo is the true Shikon Miko"

Inuyasha stood feeling proud of his little proclamation. He did not notice the way Sesshomaru stiffened with a curious look on his face that melted into a knowing smirk. He missed how Miroku tightened his grip on his staff and squeezed Sango's hand before releasing it due to Sesshomaru's relaxed countenance. Miroku turned to Sango and nodded his head. Sango relaxed. The presence they felt was not malevolent, at least not to them and the villagers. By the way Sesshomaru was smirking, he knew who it was and as the seconds passed, they began to get a feeling of who it was too. Sango looked up at Inuyasha with amusement swimming in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha"

"Of course, I'm damn sure. Even if she were upset 'bout it, she wouldn't do shit because she knows she is weak."

As the last words fell from his lips, a chill fell upon the village. Inuyasha in his hot headedness didn't notice. Nor did Kikyo because she was too absorbed in the praise that her hanyou she was standing next to showered on her. The amusement in Sango's eyes turned to mirth. Miroku and Shippo were trying to hide their smiles by hanging their heads. Sesshomaru remained impassive although on the inside he was laughing in the anticipation of the events that were sure to come. Rin was confused. Why was her Lord's brother saying bad things about Lady Kagome?

Suddenly fog started to flow through the archway. This finally caught Inuyasha and Kikyo's notice. Their proud smiles started to slowly fade from their faces. A sweet voice seemed to float out the fog and encircle them.

"Inuyasha!" the voice sweetly cooed.

Inuyasha winced and his ears turned down to cradle his skull. He knew who it was and what was coming. Kikyo tensed up beside him and pulled him away from the table and then from Inuyasha

"Shit!"

"Osawari!"

He plummeted to the ground with a soft thud. The command did not knock him out, but it made him shut up. He slowly got up. Everyone was staring up into the sky. Inuyasha followed their gaze inquisitively. The sight made his mouth hang agape.

In front of the moon was a cloud, but it wasn't a regular cloud. There were people on it, three to be exact. In the middle was a figure seated on a throne of sorts made from the clouds. The face was obscured but there was no doubt that it was a woman. Some were saying it was the goddess Shina-Tsu-Hime others said she was a tenshi there to bless them. On her left she had an ookami yokai and on the right was a kitsune yokai. They were both kneeling facing each other as though they were serving her hands and feet. the cloud descended majestically. Before it reached the ground, the white ookami jumped off the cloud and with a flick of his hand it began to lightly snow. Next, the black kitsune followed. Using his kitsune magic, he made tiny foxes out of the snow that pranced about the villagers before falling apart into a partway. Finally, the cloud had reached the end of its descent. The female figure stood up; a soothing aura pulsed through Edo. The female wore a dark blue kimono that had stars twinkling and falling across the fabric like the night sky. The sleeves reached her knees and you could see the dark purple juban underneath and her obi looked like it was spun from the most silver stars in the heaven. Her skin looked luminescent under the light of the moon. Though her face was not painted, she had red lips that were set in a small kind smile. When she opened her eyes, the blue orbs sparkled like the stars with a warm light. Her long blue-black locks were pulled to her right shoulder and the end was in a braid.

Her two companions helped her get off the cloud gracefully. The moment her sandaled feet touched the ground the cloud dispersed, and a pulse of her aura passed through the village showing its power. She proceeded to walk to where the villagers and her friends were gathered. A trail of flowers was left in her wake. Some of the villagers dropped to their knees in a reverent bow at the show of her power. As she reached the end of the table, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru did not know you were one for theatrics."

"KAGOME?"

"Hello, fluffy-sama, I didn't know that I was named miko instead of Ka-go-me"

Fubuki snickered behind Kagome. That broke the silence. There were thousands of questions flying at Kagome. One particular question was whom she was with. Kagome raised her hand to silence them. Her voice carried across the area as she spoke.

"Firstly, I apologize for coming late. I became preoccupied with something while I was away. -"

"Who the fuck are they wench?" Inuyasha cut her off. Kikyo was looking smug next to her.

"Baka, if you had just waited, that question would have been answered this," she turned to look at the snow ookami, "this is-"

"Kagome let me handle this" Natsu said, "I am Natsu of the north, just Natsu of the north, and this is Kita Fubuki, one of the best guards of the north and prince Koga's cousin. From what Kagome-san has told me you know who he is."

"Ah shit. Now we have a next stinkin' ookami. Wasn't one enough?"

"Love, you know how she is. Always picking up whatever male follows her. Now let's sit at our rightful seats at the head of the table" they moved to push pass Kagome but Natsu stopped them.

"Oh, you two must be Inuyasha and Kikyo. I don't think this seat is for either of you."

"Of course, it is" Kikyo said irritably, "the feast is for the rightful Shikon Miko"

"So, this seat is for Kagome then." Fubuki said

"No, it's for Kikyo, you dumbass"

"Natsu-san the seat is for Kagome-san for she is the Shikon Miko," Kaede said

"Thank you obāsan." He turned to the couple, "seeing that you have thoroughly embarrassed yourselves, why don't you sit in your correct seat and let this feast get underway" Natsu ended in a drawl and a smirk on his face.

There was tension in the air as the couple stared at Kagome and her companions. Sango suddenly let out the laugh she had been holding. The situation was too funny not to laugh at. Miroku joined her, then Shippo and in no time, nearly the entire village was cracking up with laughter.

Noticing the laughter Inuyasha took Kikyo to their correct seats, albeit sheepishly. When they sat, Inuyasha began cursing under his breath and glaring at the two new strangers in his midst.

Kikyo glared at Kagome in envy.

'How dare she usurp me and embarrass me in my own village! She deserves what's coming to her' she seethed in her head.

Kagome finally sat down at the head of the table. Fubuki and Natsu sat on her left closer to Sango and Miroku while she sat close to Sesshomaru.

"Miko"

"Yes fluffy-sama" she replied teasingly

Sesshomaru growled at her for the name she insisted on calling him. Kagome heard him and laughed knowing his displeasure.

"Kagome"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You look ... good"

Kagome blushed

"Arigato Sesshomaru. You look well yourself"

"Miko, I always look well"

They chatted for some time about her trip while the feast was underway. Every now and again, she would turn to talk to her friends. She told Sesshomaru how she met Fubuki and Natsu, although she left out what Natsu asked her for.

"Kagome, you still aren't telling me everything."

"I know, but there is a reason for that. You will understand when I return. I'll tell you everything"

An "hn" was his only reply.

Silence reigned between the two until the feast was over and the villagers were singing and dancing happily, although a bit drunkenly. As Kagome made to get up Sesshomaru caught her hand and rose with her.

"Was that entrance necessary?"

"Yes. I don't know when I will be back. This would be something that they always would remember me by."

Sesshomaru was going to release her hand but she tightened her hold on him.

"Come" she beckoned.

He followed her. They were making their way to the old dry well. On their way, the inu-tachi, Kikyo, Rin, Fubuki and Natsu followed as she hoped they would.


	7. To the Future

The dry well sat in the middle of the clearing on the skirts of Inuyasha's forest. Kagome and Sesshomaru were leading the strange group. Rin, Shippo were walking behind the duo, with Fubuki and Natsu. You could have heard the children's laughter fill the air from what the strangers were telling them. Sango and Miroku were behind them speaking in hushed tones and nervous glances to the currently silent duo in the lead. Occasionally, Sango would laugh at the antics of the strangers in front of her, they had this strange way about them. One was obviously a child at heart though being a seasoned soldier while the other was he was, well, you could tell he was wise beyond his years despite his playful, nonchalant demeanour. Occasionally the two will get into an intense argument that made the children giggle. They reminded her of how Kagome and Inuyasha acted. At least before recently when everything started to take a turn for the worst.

Miroku also observed the parallel dynamic between his friends and the two new strangers that Kagome brought with her. However, it was not just the parallels between the two duos he was watching; it was the similarities between them. If these two new people are like anything like their Kagome and Inuyasha, then he had hope for his friends, yet, there was the flipside. That Natsu and Fubuki hadn't reached that part of their friendship. He held on to the hope that it wasn't the last possibility.

Bringing up the rear was the Inu bastard and his clay whore. They were whispering to each other.

"How dare that bitch!"

"Koi, don't worry. When you have your soul back, she will be long gone back to her time and we will be free of her weak ass"

'Oh, Inuyasha, You're so naïve. If I get my soul back from that cheap copy, she will die' Kikyo thought

"Inu," she looked up at him with what they each thought was a seductive look. They "failed" to realise that they had reached their destination, and everyone was watching them. Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at each other for a little while longer, and then they abruptly started sucking each other's face off. Kikyo knotted her hands in his silver locks and hooked her leg around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was unabashedly fondling her breast. All the while, what was being heard wasn't ... pleasant. Miroku had his hands shielding the children's eyes, Natsu and Fubuki where holding back Sango who wanted to use her Hiraikotsu on the face eating duo and Sesshomaru and Kagome were standing by the well looking far less than amused. Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew they were trying to rile her up and it was. She felt a slight weight settle on her shoulder. She knew it was Sesshomaru providing some of his strength to her and she relaxed. She cleared her throat. Everyone but the sexually charged couple stopped what they were doing and faced her. A sly smile graced her lips.

"Why don't we all sit"

Inuyasha and Kikyo crashed to the earth.

"What the fuck, bitch"

"I always knew you were jealous, but this is too much, even for a copy like yourself"

"Oh my, please forgive me; I didn't notice I said sit"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground again, taking Kikyo with him. The group snickered at the idiotic twosome in the crater. They crawled back out and said nothing, although Kikyo was sending daggers in Kagome's direction.

"Friends, tonight I am going to make an unselfish wish on the jewel. Before I do, I would like to say that travelling with you has been the best part of my life so far. In honesty, I really don't know what might happen when I make a wish. Do you have anything that you would want me to wish for?"

"Kagome," Sango began, "it was my heart's desire to have my family back, but know I realise that I already have my new family, here with you"

"Lady Kagome, I want nothing. Do as you see fit"

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave, but I know you don't belong here. Stay safe" Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and started crying. Kagome hugged him to her whispering non-sensical words into his ear. He slowly calmed down, but he didn't leave her side.

"You already know what I have to say on this," Natsu said. Fubuki nodded then startled. "What did you say to her?" Natsu slapped him behind the head. The group snickered at their antics.

"Miko, do as you as wish, because as you can clearly see, you belong to no one, yet. You don't owe anyone anything"

Kagome's eyes watered. She threw her arms around the stoic yokai. "Thanks, fluffy"

Sesshomaru rested his hand on her head.

"Kagome" the brash voice of the hanyou called, "I would like you to wish for Kikyo to get her soul back"

There was silence.

Then, there was uproar.

"How dare you?

"Don't you have any shame?"

"She trusted you"

Above the uproar, a single clear voice said, "No"

"What!" Kikyo and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"I said no. I will not wish for that"

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but if I do this it will be a waste of my wish"

"If you don't want to make the wish, give me the jewel. I'll do it"

"I won't. You will corrupt with your selfish wish"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO"

"Bitch!"

He lunged at her claws at the ready. An inch away from her he was propelled back

"A barrier? Your barrier is weak compared to me." Kikyo knocked an arrow and let it fly. Fubuki caught it mid-way.

"For a powerful priestess, your arrows are weak."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga.

"I will get what I want"

He ran up and was intercepted by Sesshomaru and Fubuki. Inuyasha knew that Fubuki was a soldier but he didn't know he was this good. He looked across and saw Kikyo fighting with Sango.

Kagome was still in the barrier watching everything with tears flowing. Did she cause this? She felt a presence enter her barrier and startled. It was Natsu.

"I think it's time for us to go"

"Us?"

"I'm coming with you. Who else is going to train you and see if you are ready?"

She looked up at him with a watery smile. She got up and they both looked into the well.

"So, how does this work? Do we just jump in or-?"

"That is exactly what we do"

"Then hold on tight"

They jumped into the well and a powerful blue light emitted from it. Only Miroku and Sesshomaru noticed it. The kids were holding onto Miroku crying while he tried and failed to soothe them. Then there was a rumbling. The earth went a quiver right under their feet. A crack opened on the ground and two figures emerged. The taller of the figure was tall and broad shouldered. He wore armour and his white hair was in a high ponytail. He had slightly jagged purple stripes on his face with honey gold eyes. Eyes that flickered with controlled anger. His massive aura washed over the area. Everyone stopped and watched in his direction. Fubuki and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The figure walked toward the two brothers. He stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Are you, Inuyasha son of Inu no Taisho, former lord of the west?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

A slap rang through the clearing. Inuyasha fell and held his face. Kikyo rushed to him.

"Insolent pup. How dare you call yourself a son of the west after all you have done to that sweet girl, all for that clay wench?"

Inuyasha lay on the ground in confusion.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am your father. That girl whom you abused brought me back. I saw everything. Your mother is ashamed of your behaviour."

He turned to Sesshomaru, "who is this girl that brought me back, son?"

"She is a miko called Kagome"

"Where is she?"

"Back to her on time"

"Hmm, will she return from where she is?"

"Yes"

A gut-wrenching scream was heard from Kikyo. An orb was going into her. She fainted. Before there very eyes she became flesh and blood.

"She's fine. Pick her up; we're heading back to the west"

"Yes father"

"Fubuki go and tell Natsu's father he will be missing from his duties for some time"

"Hai Inu no Taisho" and he sped off.

In her arms, Sango held her brother. Tears of joy flooded her eyes. "Thank you, Kagome,"


	8. The Arrival

The blue light swirled around the pair as they descended. The drop seemed longer than usual. Natsu looked around in wonder.  
"Is this how it usually feels?"  
"Yeah, although this time feels longer"  
Kagome looked at Natsu. She saw tears streaming down his face. She chose not to comment, thinking that it may offend the kitsune. She just held onto him for the ride. Finally, their feet met the ground. Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked, tired. With a sigh, he turned towards Kagome, a lopsided grin on his face, a fang peeking over his bottom lip.  
"That was intense on the senses."  
"If you think that was intense," began the raven-haired miko, "then prepare yourself for what is behind the doors once we get out of this well. Inuyasha has told me many times its abusive to his senses, especially on one's sense of smell and hearing."  
"Well sadly to say, he is a hanyou and an untrained one at that. Most yokai of our status learn how to hone their senses in such a way that they become to be oblivious to anything strong enough to over-power the senses. Especially one's strongest senses which tends to also be one's weakness when used against them correctly."  
During his monologue, he jumped out of the well with Kagome. They were standing in front of the door that stood between Natsu and Kagome's future and present. After his speech, Kagome simply looked at him and laughed. Shaking her head, she placed her hands on the door.  
"Whatever you say, oh great and powerful yokai," she mocked him playfully, while pushing the door open.  
"Holy Kami!"  
Kagome broke out into laughter at Natsu's expense. He threw a glare in her direction, which made her laugh even harder. Even Natsu's lip began to tilt towards the sky at the corners. He looked around. The sky was the same colour as the one in the past, but something was different. He could not put a finger on it, though the answer at an arms' reach. He did not realise it, but he had been staring at the sky for some time. The world was brighter, but less clean. It finally dawned on him  
"The stars," he said with an enlightened expression.  
"What?" Kagome asked, confused. She had gone inside to see if her family were up. Strangely, her mother and grandfather were up, speaking in the living room. Her mother was the first to notice her standing by the door. She stood up silently, watching in awe at the woman that she called her daughter. She walked up to her and touched her face, as though thinking it may be an apparition.  
"Is it over, Kagome?"  
"Yes mama. We won"  
"That's my granddaughter. This reminds of this story from long ago. I think I told you about it, but it goes someth-"  
"Grandpa," Kagome interrupted, "before you tell us that interesting story."  
Her mother laughed and tried to hide it behind a hand. Her grandfather "humped" and crossed his arms  
"I have somebody I will like you to meet."  
She walked back out of the house. She saw Natsu standing exactly where she left him, standing close to the God tree. His eyes were glassy as he stared at the sky with a pensive look on his face. As she approached him, he asked her the question. The question seemed random to her. He angled his head towards her. His wavy hair fell to the right blocking his eyes. He looked back up to the sky.  
"The stars that are usually shine so brightly in the sky. That's what's missing. Where did they go?"  
"The artificial light that we have now in this time is so bright that it makes it hard to see the stars"  
"It seems that civilization has advanced, but at what cost"  
"An extremely heavy one. Are you okay?"  
"'I am. It will just take some time to get used to."  
"Come," she said while pulling on his arm," I want you to meet my family"  
…888…  
The pair walked into the shrine house together. Kagome's mother, Ai, and grandfather were standing by the couch watching them. Her mother's muddy brown eyes swept over the pair and widened, confusing donning her face. Her eyes furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Kagome. Gesturing at Natsu, she began her introductions. Everything was moving smoothly, Natsu had bowed informally towards her mother while her mother gave a formal one. She was surprised when he didn't just incline his head like most nobility like Sesshomaru. Then she reached her grandfather.  
"Natsu, this is Gramps. Gramps, this is-"  
"Demon!" her grandfather yelled. He pulled out an ofuda, brandished it like a fool with a sword and stuck it on Natsu's head while he was executing the bow. The reaction was instantaneous. Natsu began to scream like a thing possessed. He was hopping from one foot to the other holding his head.  
"It burns! Oh, good kami it burns!"  
Gramps looked shocked. He didn't expect it to work. Ai stood there shocked speechless. Kagome was also shocked.  
"Gramps! What in kami's name have you done? Gramps, he is a guest who came here to help me and now he's being purified"  
"Kagome," a voice interrupted  
"Sorry mama. I am berating gramps for his foolishness. He should have known better-"  
"Kagome," the voice called again, firmer this time  
"Now Natsu's injured and its al my fault"  
"Kagome!" the voice called again. This time placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around.  
"What!" she cried, her anger getting the better of her. Subsequently, the outburst cleared her head and she looked at the owner of the voice  
"Kagome, I'm alright, nothing's wrong, see," he lifted his hand and removed the ofuda from his forehead showing his pristine skin with no marks of burning, "no burn mark. I'm okay"  
Kagome stared at him. She started pounding her fist on his chest calling him a baka. He let it go on, knowing he deserved. A moment later, he smelt the tears forming in her eyes and embraced her tightly. A vibration rippled through his chest. The sound was calming Kagome down slowly, but surely.  
"It was meant as a joke, Kagome. It's my kitsune nature to be mischievous. I didn't mean to make you upset"  
Kagome sniffled, "what about Shippo? Would he do something like this seeing that he's also kitsune?"  
"Yes, he would, but he would never intentionally hurt you"  
They held each other a moment longer. They seemed to forget that they had an audience. When they finally released Natsu pulled back and bowed deeply  
"Gomen nasaii Higurashi family if I caused you distress in any way"  
Silenced reigned in the room … until gramps began to laugh.  
"That was quite a good joke. You remind me of my younger self. This entire situation reminds me of a story …"  
"Gramps I don't think that our guest would like to hear your stories seeing that he may be tired from his travels. Let him rest."  
"I would like to hear your stories ojiisan, but Ai-san is right. I am tired and need rest."  
"I'll take you to my room so you could rest. Goodnight, mama, and gramps. See you in the morning."  
"Goodnight ojiisan and Ai-san"


	9. She is Not You

Kagome led Natsu by the hand up the stairs. She was showing him the rooms, including hers. It was at the end of the hallway on his right. Then she led him downstairs to the personal indoor onsen.

"This is the bathing area. It is a bit more advanced than what you would have in your era."

"Oh really? Show me it"

Kagome nodded and opened the door. She walked in and Natsu followed behind her. The bathroom was spacious but not as big as most bathrooms in this time. This she explained to Natsu who wondered why it was so. She said that it was simply because the house was small and they didn't want criminals to know that the shrine had come into wealth.

"People just don't respect shrines like they used to. We hardly have any visitors so the shrine wasn't doing well. That is until I- uhm- I mean my family became known for something."

"Known for...?"

"Natsu would you like me to tell you what everything is for?" she interrupted, her voice a bit too cheery.

Natsu nodded. He knew that Kagome was hiding something from him. He acted as though he did not hear the slip up when she spoke previously. He dismissed it for now, knowing that he will get his answers when she was ready to tell him. He paid attention to everything she said, asking questions when he didn't understand.

There wasn't much difference between the bathrooms here in this time and the one in the past. The tub, he noticed seemed to be built into the floor. It reminded him of the one he had back at home. It would seem to him that demons progressed at a faster rate than humans did. He told Kagome his observations. She laughed and told him to wait until they reached her room. After that, she took him to her room.

The room was done in shades of blue. In one corner of the room was her queen-sized bed with purple sheets, the other side held a bookshelf and a shelf for trophies. The trophy shelves was nearly filled to the brim with trophies, medals, and other prize paraphernalia. Natsu walked towards it and admired it. There were trophies for archery, gymnastics and for something academic. He didn't know what the academic ones were for because Kagome got his attention. She asked him where he would like to sleep.

"Kagome-san I'll sleep by the window. You don't need to give up your bed for me. Unless," he gave her a smirk and winked, "you don't mind sharing your bed with me?"

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm playfully.

"As 'tempting' as it sounds, my family has a very bad habit of walking into my room without making their presence known. I wouldn't want them to see us like that and get the wrong idea."

Natsu thought it over. He realised she had a point. He didn't want the family to think that he only came to deflower their daughter and romance her without mating her.

"I understand what you mean. But, still-"

"No Natsu, you cannot sleep in my bed," she laughed

"If you say so" he shrugged

"Stay here, I'll be back"

"Whatever you say Kagome-hime" Natsu said in a mocking tone. He sat on the windowsill and began to stare at the moon in silent contemplation. He didn't see when Kagome picked up her towel and pajamas.

...888...

Kagome relaxed into the onsen, sighing as the heat caused her muscles to forcibly relax. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and took a deep breath in. She tried not to dwell on the events of that night but it kept coming back. She wondered what everyone's reaction to her gift was. She hoped they liked it and they brought them the closure she knew they needed.

When Natsu and she jumped into the well, she made her wish. While in the well, Midoriko spoke to them giving them a message.

FLASHBACK

The light swirled around her and Natsu. They had been in the limbo of the well for a while. She decided to make the wish then and there. Natsu heard her wish and smirked embracing her tighter, lending his support. There was a flash of light. As quickly as it came, it went and the jewel lost it glow and became simply a trinket on the chain she wore it on.

"I hope it worked and they liked it."

"Of course they like it Kagome-san."

"Yes, they do" an ethereal female voice added

They turned their gaze towards the direction they heard the voice. There stood, well, floated a woman. She had beautiful brown eyes that could not be described with known words. On her brow was a black cross. Inky black hair flowed from her head in soft waves. She wore the red and white garb of a priestess with armour covering it.

"Midoriko-sama!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes child. It is I, Midoriko"

Natsu opened his mouth to ask something but Midoriko stopped him.

"I know you may have questions, but my time here is short. I have come with a message for you both. Kagome you must train feverently when you return to your time. Natsu, teach her all that you know. Only you, Kagome and Natsu, will be able to find the northern princess. She is the key to to change the future."

"Midoriko-sama, I don't understand. Who is the northern princess? Where is she? What does yokai dying off have to do with her? Moreover, why me? Wouldn't my incarnation be better suited for this? "

Midoriko placed her hands lovingly on Kagome's cheeks.

"Kagome, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation. You are your own person. Your soul belongs to you and you alone. Kikyo stole piece of your soul because hers had withered away in her hatred and was not enough to sustain life. She saw that yours was pure and that is why she took it. She needed pure souls to keep holy powers and not become a dark-miko. Even now she is holding on to piece of your soul even though you have restored hers. You are nothing like her. You are better"

Kagome grew quiet. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think.

"Natsu, look after Kagome. Be there for her, not only as a mentor or as a friend, but as a brother."

"Hai Midoriko-sama."

Midoriko looked up at seemingly nothing.

"I must go. Goodbye and good luck, children."

And with that, she vanished. Kagome and Natsu didn't speak after that. He just looked around in wonder.

"Is this how it usually feels?"

"Yeah, although this time feels longer"

Kagome looked at Natsu. She saw tears streaming down his face. She chose not to comment, thinking that it may offend the kitsune. She just held onto him for the ride. Finally, their feet met the ground.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed at the memory. What did Midoriko mean?

"Can I join you?" Natsu asked

"Its fine" Kagome said with her eyes still closed.

"Arigato. Were you thinking of what Midoriko said?"

"Yeah I wa-" Kagome eyes snapped open. Her hands instinctively flung around her shoulders to hide her chest. She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Right opposite her was Natsu in all his naked glory. He was muscular but very lean. His muscles were toned and not bulky. If you were to watch him with his clothes on you might think him to be weak, but Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that his muscles had a lot of hidden strength.

Finally finding the courage to speak, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"We needed to talk, so I decide to come here to talk," he answered nonchalantly.

"But I'm naked."

"Yes. Aren't you supposed to be naked when you bathe? Or has it changed in the future?"

"No it hasn't changed," Kagome said irritably, "it's just you're a male and I'm a female and, and. Couldn't this wait until after?"

"No, if I waited until you finished bathing you would have fallen asleep and I would have to do it tomorrow. Also, this is best for privacy. "

"Okay, okay. What do you have to say?"

"This whole thing is strange, don't you think. What were the odds that everything that happened these past two nights, maybe even before that, to fall into place for both of us to meet, and your wish to be made."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to say this seems more than faith leading us," his wet hand raked through his short hair.

Kagome sat in contemplation. Natsu had a point, but what did it mean in the grand scheme of things. Kagome didn't know, but she needed some questions answered. And her naked companion was the one to answer them.

"What do you know about Midoriko's words?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Only one thing; who is the Northern hime and why do we have to find her?"

"That's two questions, Kagome-san."

"Just answer," the blue-eyed girl snapped

"The Northern Hime is the daughter of the lord of the Northern Lord Harou."

"Okay why do we need to find her? If she's a hime, shouldn't she be at the shiro?"

"I was getting to that. There was a great war around the time she and her twin brother were born. To protect his children lord Harou sent his children away to keep them safe. After the war, they could not find the princess. They looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. The search stopped but rumours say her father and brother are waiting for her to return home. When she disappeared she was 3 or 15 in human years. Years are like summers, right?"

Kagome nodded affirmatively. A new thought jumped in to her head.

"Natsu-san, how old are you?"

"19, but in human... years," he paused, thinking, "ah, 195 years"

Kagome's eyes bugged out. He was old.

"What's wrong Kagome-san?"

"Nothing it's just that, you're old."

"I'm not old!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Whatever. You win. Happy?" he groused

"Hai. Do you know why we have to find her?"

"No clue. Nearly everyone thinks she's dead or on the continent."

They kept silent for a while.

"Okay, I'm getting out"

"I'm coming as well"

"Wait! Close your eyes and don't peek until I'm out and have a robe on"

"Fine"

Kagome began to change while Natsu continued to talk.

"I really don't understand the shyness. I'll be here for some time so you have to get used to things like this"

"I'm done!"

Natsu opened his eyes and sweat dropped. She was wearing extremely short hakama and a short sleeved kosode.

"That is not a robe."

"I know. I just thought to change into my pajamas one time since I brought it with me"

"Do you have anything I might be able to sleep in? I could always sleep in the nude"

"Stay right here. I'm going to get you something."

Kagome ran up the stairs into her brother's room. He was sound asleep. She dug around in his draws until she found what she was looking for. She hurried back down to where she left Natsu. He was standing outside the tub with a towel around his waist.

"Here, put these on," she threw the clothes at him and went to stand by the door.

A minute passed and finally Natsu emerged from the room. He was wearing a plaid pajama bottom that was just an inch or five too short. He wore it low on his hips so you saw just the edge of the boxers Kagome got for him. Kagome studied him for a while.

"If you're going to be spending time here, I've got to get you some clothes."

After saying that, she yawned. Natsu got down and told her to get on his back.

"Why"

"You're tired and if I let you walk you might fall asleep on yourself.

As he had known, he was right. No sooner, had Kagome got on, she fell asleep. Natsu carried her all the way to her room and tried to place her on her bed. As he was pulling away, she whimpered and tugged him down on to the bed in her sleep. She snuggled up to him and kept him down with an iron grip. Natsu just shrugged at his placement, put his hands behind his head and fell asleep.


	10. Missed Matched Reunion

Touga sat in his eldest son's office listening to the tales of everything that happened. He was saddened to know that he missed so much of his son's lives, but it couldn't be helped. He had little control over his death. He was hurt to know how much his eldest son went through. He had to ask Sesshomaru a question.

"How is your mother?"

Sesshomaru stiffened at the question. His golden eyes slipped to watch out the window. It was still the same night his father had risen from the dead due to the Mike's doing. He still couldn't understand why she did it. Was it because of the questioning from earlier in the day. Maybe, one could never tell with the miko. He finally looked back at his father. It had been 185 years since that night he died protecting the mother and his child who was being born. Sesshomaru was studying him, nothing much seemed to be different appearance wise, but nearly two centuries of being dead could change someone. He finally decided to answer.

"Mother is in her sky castle. She should arrive soon."

Inu no Taisho nearly spat out the tea he had just began to drink. He wanted to see his first... mate, but not yet! He wasn't prepared to speak to one of the most feared females of his time. 

"Soon"

Sesshomaru nodded, eyeing his father. He expected his father to be shocked. He was secretly relishing the reaction. It seemed fairing the Inu no Kimi was a family trait. 

"Soon?" Inu no Taisho gulped. He hoped that his son had not noticed the obvious tell of his nervousness. He did.

"Yes, I am turning 200-"

"And it's time for you to find a mate. That's why your mother is coming"

Inu no Taisho looked at his son and smirked. He saw an opportunity to rattle his son's stoicism.

"Are you educated?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father's sudden change in demeanor.

"I know your brother is, although his education can't count for much. Surely you are educated and can now teach it."

"Stop speaking in riddles. Tell this Sesshomaru what you mean"

A wider grin pulled at his features.

"I'm simply asking if you have or lack education in the female form"

That honestly through Sesshomaru off. His golden eyes widened and his eyebrows shot into his hair, hiding behind his silvery bangs. His father was dying with laughter at his son's reaction. It wasn't much, but on Sesshomaru it was plenty. Inu no Taisho suddenly froze as he felt a presence touch down into the court. A thin layer of cold sweat appeared on his brow. Sesshomaru smirked. He said only one word.

" Okāsama"

...888...

Tsukiko calmly made her way to her son's castle on her youki cloud. Her silvery white hair flew out behind her. She looked so similar to her son, but every time she watched him, all she saw was her late mate. Her face warmed at his memory. 

Oh Toga. He was such a charmer. He had such a way with words. She remembered how he got her attention, ripping off the head of a male that opposed her. He was covered in blood, panting with a fire in his honey-gold eyes. He asked if she was alright with that deep baritone voice. She almost ripped off his head because he took her prey. He was only laughing as they scuffed. At the time she was 199. Her father was arranging the competition for hand and lordship of the west. Toga was her father's general, fierce in battle. He entered the competition and won with the only competition coming from the North's crown Prince Harou. She wouldn't have minded being the lady of the North but, Touga, won her heart, the day she met him. He won her lust the night he won the competition. Boy, was he talented

She shivered in remembrance of that memory. Her heart grew heavy, she started to remember when everything went wrong. Izayoi. She raised an elegant hand to her eye to wipe away the lone tear caused by the bitter sweetness of Touga's memory. She quelled them. Now was not the time to reminisce, she had to start the preparations for Sesshomaru's mating competition for the next year. Hopefully, Sesshomaru could find the love she found in his father or more.

She rubbed her mating mark. She always seemed to think about him when the pain was growing. As She neared the castle, the mark flared pain sporadically. Her purple crescent moon also began pulsing the closer she got to the castle. Her cheek markings followed with the pulsing.

"What the-"

She landed shakily on to the court. Her cloud dissipating unevenly under her feet. She stumbled. Her head span. Then she felt it. He was here. How? One word tumbled out of her lips. It carried across to everyone in the outer court. 

"Touga"

A strong wind passed and in her place was just dust. 

"This is night going to get even more interesting" a servant said before carrying on with her duties.

...888...

Toga's mating mark flared to life. He did not take notice though. He was panicking on the inside. This was his punishment from the Kami for antagonizing his son instead of running the HELL away. He abruptly got up from the cushion and made quick, and he hoped, nonchalant steps towards the door in an effort to leave the study.

"Well let me leave you alone for your mother. Why don't you tell her about all this after you talk and she's going to be-"

The study doors were ripped off its hinges.

Inu no Kimi stood panting, trying and failing to hide her scent from her son. She was in need. Oh Damon it with the proper way of speaking. She was Kami damn horny. And she knew Toga was at well. 185 years without can leave one frustrated.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru, or should I say good morning. It is early morning but it's still night.-" she grabbed toga by his elfin ear pulling him of the room. Her eyes alight with a hunger that made Toga whimper with his own need. "-we'll see you in the morning. Your father and I have some stuff to work out" 

and they were gone. A door somewhere in the family wing slammed shut. Then came a loud moan echoing from there. Sesshomaru blinked, once, twice, then he rubbed his eyelids. Another moan came fort. This one bringing Inuyasha to his study.

"Oi, what the fuck. What's with all the moaning? Is this what you sick fucks like listening to, a harem going at it at late at the night.-"

"If you must know, half breed, that is father." Sesshomaru interrupted without looking up. 

"Wah? With who?"

"Oh hai Tsukiko!"

The both brothers reacted at their father's voice. Inuyasha ducked his head while simultaneously flattening his ears, Sesshomaru snapped his quill. He elegantly rose from his cushion and strolled out the door, passing his brother.

"He's with your hahaue?" Inuyasha asked as he followed his half brother out the door.

His mother answered back with her own cry.

"Harder toga!"

A tick showed up in Sesshomaru's face at that one. If he was a man with less self control, he would have been openly cringing, like the pathetic excuse of a half brother following him.

They stood in front the door that was hiding the noisy pair. Snarls and other noises escaped the room. Sesshomaru was happy he never moved in to his parents room, because it would mean that they were having sex, chaotic angry sex in his room, on his raised futon. Even he couldn't handle that. He would have melted everything in the room with his acid and never set foot in it again. 

" you taste ju-"

He could not put up that sound barrier fast enough for his liking. The barrier was a little trick the miko taught him when they had spent time together. It wasn't perfect, yet but it would do. He resisted the urge to rub his temples as Inuyasha's whore came out of nowhere, dragging him back to their room. At least she could put up a barrier. He decided to go to his room. It would seem as if everyone in his pack were you having some kind of sexual act except him. Sesshomaru wondered where that thought came from, before realizing it was his beast. He entered his room and flopped ungracefully onto his raised futon. It was hardly even one night since the Milo departed there time and he was missing their nightly banter. He snarled at the thought. This Sesshomaru doesn't miss any one. But still, maybe her witty talks might've have drowned out the sound of sex in his castle. It was a night of the crescent moon after all. He closed his eyes to rest, officially tired from the subsequent weeks with little sleep.

...888...

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes to the noise of a sound beating. He stepped out onto   
The veranda and looked into the training court. It was his father and brother. He turned back into his room to get ready. He knew it was going to be a long day.

Just then a breeze blew into his room, tickling his face. A red scarf rode on it. He deftly caught it. In it was a parchment. On it read;

I will return in one year.

Sesshomaru smirked at the letter before resting it on his futon. 

"I'll hold you to that, Miko"

...888...

"

Come on Inuyasha, draw some blood" Toga taunted his younger son as he smacked him. "I don't even have a weapon. I've been told that you have hurt your brother by taking his arm. Don't tell me it was just a fluke." 

Inuyasha made a guttural noise as he lunged at his father, broadcasting his next move for all who were interested to see. He swiftly received an elbow to the back of his head. His face was reacquainted with the floor for the fifth time. He heard Sesshomaru's mother laughing at him with a tinkling laugh as she watched. He was mumbling under his breath rather nasty things about her. He received a kick to the face sending him up, followed by a smack on the cheek from her heavy fan sending him sprawling to the left. He looked up to see Tsukiko standing over him. She was smirking above him, her fan taping her cheek in thought.

"I'll keep him" she informed to all who listened

"What?" Came the reply from both son and father.

She crouched at Inuyasha's face dusting some dirt off his face before cupping his face. He flinched at the touch. The only other person he remembers doing that was Kagome. He couldn't remember even his own mother doing it like this and making him feel a way he couldn't comprehend. His ears drooped to cup his skull, tears forming in his eyes. He lunged at Tsukiko, embracing her. She stiffened for a second before returning the hug to the hurt unguided pup on the floor.

"I said I'll keep him," she stroked his slightly unruly white hair, "he's still but a pup, he needs guidance. I'll be his keibo if he lets me."

Toga looked down at his mate with his illegitimate son and his eyes softened. His heart constricted. Why ride he leave this wonderful female? Inuyasha could have been hers, but he wasn't. He reached down and took Tessaiga. 

Tsukiko looked at her mate confused. He answered her look.

"He needs to learn to be in control without his crutch. I will take the responsibility that I forsook when I died. I will train him myself like I should have done." 

She understood why he did that. Every demon needed to learn control. She didn't care though. She now had a new son to care for.


	11. One Year later

Kagome looked at the tasks given to her by Natsu. It was one of each skill, he taught her over the year: seduction, torture, tracking, espionage, sabotage, infiltration- several different ways of information gathering used by the shinobi. The only thing left off was the physical aspect. She looked up at Natsu whom sat opposite her in the onsen. Over the last year she grew comfortable with his intrusions. She understood it had to do with his animalistic side. While he was wise, he was still young in demon standards, barely a man. He still had problems fighting his canine urges, as aloof as he could be.

"I have to seduce Hojo?" Her face fell.

"Hai"

"You really don't like him do you?"

"He's a bit to...," he paused gathering his words,screwing up his face in the process, "persistent"

"Persistent?"

"Hai. Don't get me wrong, perseverance is key, but not to his extent. Tell me something. How long has he liked you?"

"About... 4 years now"

"Lies" he sunk into the warm water, his head nearly above it, " if I was any one else you might've been killed for being caught."

She splashed water at him.

"That was not a lie!"

Natsu rolled his head to look at the female inhabiting the shrine house alone with him. He studied her intently, not believing she was that oblivious. His face dropped in disbelief. She was. Well that's where he was supposed to come in.

Anyway back at the task at hand. Kagome's obliviousness.

"Maybe I should have focused a bit more on observation than I did when I trained you."

"Maybe, but thats why you made these" Kagome teased holding a necklace up from her neck.

How he loved the future and there technology, especially their ways of communication. His favourites so far were the cellphone and the webcam. The knowledge of these items enabled him to make the shakudō Kagome now wore around her neck. It was a black gold eight pointed star. He took it from his Switchblade and tinkered with it using some kitsune and holy powers . It was now a weapon for shinobi information taking. He also had one himself that he wore around his neck. The pair of shakudō enabled messages to be shared between the wearers through their minds. It also allowed wearers they see the same thing at the same time. He had finished it just the day before.

"True, but that's not the point at the moment," he sighed, "At least I will be able to test out how observant you are during this weeks trials. And maybe do a proper test on them at the Children's Day party your classmates are having."

"You want to test it there?"

"Why not? It's the perfect place. Plenty people, alcohol, sex, clouded judgments amongst other things. We'll go around seducing people. It will be fun!"

"You know, you should really stop randomly seducing people and leaving them with out doing anything." She chided, a hand covering her face.

His face took on a childlike wonder and glee as he explained himself.

"Kagome, you just don't understand. It's like;

"Reading a book. You find out what the characters like. But unlike in the books these people are flesh. When I read them, I see nearly everything. It's so easy to know what they like and dislike and then using that against them. I could easily do something terrible. Make them do things they wouldn't want to or things they want to but shouldn't. I don't. I rather seduce them. Make them feel embarrassed, nervous, finicky. Send sensations up and down spines without touching them. Tantalizing them with just looks. Ensnare them with the words they want to hear. Make them come this close, " he gestured how close with his hand, fingers nearly touching, " before taking away what they couldn't get in the first place. They remember me in that moment as someone who could've given them everything. Someone who understands in some kind of fashion. I feel... powerful, knowing I can do that. The more complicated the book the more invigorated I feel at the end. It's just amazing."

There was silence in the onsen after the confession. Kagome cleared her throat forming the words she believed needed to be said.

"That's weird and slightly perverse when you put it like that."

"Like you could judge. You do the exact same thing!"

Kagome sputtered, " I do not!"

"Hai, you do. Only difference is that you don't know when you do it. Tell me when you first noticed that Hojo liked you."

She narrowed her eyes as she began to recount the tale. It happened right after she used her miko powers for the first time in the feudal era. When she went to school the next day, she found that her grandfather told the school that she had some form of cancer. While she was receiving many apologies from her classmates, Hojo walked up to her and gave her some traditional homemade medicine from his family. He asked her on a date. She refused and from there he has persisted.

"What you're saying sounds way more innocent than what I've seen this past year."

Kagome agreed. Hojo had been a bit more aggressive in his pursuit of her this past year. She simply chalked it up to her availability.

"Does any one else behave like that?"

"Well I've told you about Koga, Fubuki's cousin, and you've seen Inuyasha and heard the stories. Don't forget the number of incidents of me being captured to be someone's bride." 

"I honestly can't forget about the numerous males whom have propositioned you this past year, including Hojo." 

He laughed as a memory popped into his head.

"Remember when he tried to fight me when I came to pick you up from school for the first time. It was hilarious, poor boy thought he had a chance. I really don't see what all those girls in your school see in him.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand,"

Natsu slipped into a serious mode easily. Sometimes it astounded Kagome by his ability to easily shift mindsets. 

"I think it has to do with you being an empath-"

"Oh not this again, Natsu! I told you; me being able to understand people's emotions has nothing to do with my powers. I'm pretty sure it's normal."

She began to climb out of the onsen. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around her petite body. 

"it isn't and you know it,"

Natsu got out after. he didn't bother to wrap a towel around him since Kagome and him were the only one's home. He followed after her out of the bathing room. 

"Anybody can understand emotions and why people feel a certain way. I do that by observing the small details. I understand the mind. You, "

They crossed the living room. Kagome turned to go upstairs. Natsu was behind her. He could have easily kept pace with the miko, but he rather not be attacked in any physical way in his nudity. Everything in her body language pointed to that. 

He heard a shuttering sound. He stopped in the living room and turned to face the glass doors. His eyes pervade the trees. Something was there before. It wasn't anything with powers like a demon or a holy human. It smelt human. He had a feeling, but wasn't too sure. He put it to the back of his mind.

He turned, began going up the stairs. Kagome had just reached the top. In two seconds he was directly behind her again, explaining his theory.

"You feel it. And not just feel it. You feel it as if it is your own. Like you're the one who's experiencing them. That is potentially dangerous to you, if we don't learn to control it to some extent."

They arrived in her room. Natsu spun her around to look at him. Her eyes held frustration in them, hers and his. Through the contact he could feel it coming to him even stronger. What he also felt was fear. She was frightened by this power. He dropped his voice to be soothing to hers. He should have recognized before, but he would not drop the matter. They were to leave in a week and if she didn't get at least some form of control, Kami alone might know what will happen.

"Kagome my theory is that your holy powers are amplifying your empathy. You're not only feeling other's emotions, you are sending out yours to others in a strong force. You can affect the mood in a room. But, when you feel that intense wave of emotion, you can also send back the emotions you felt ten fold."

Kagome's eyes widened on this news. She was doing this. Things were now beginning to put themselves together. She felt foolish for not listening before. She couldn't count the times this year that Natsu had brought it up in the last month alone. She felt like she was a horrible person, manipulating people like that.

"Kags, it isn't your fault. Your aura radiates light, and happiness. You always bring people to you. I think since your powers have doubled, it's just gotten stronger."

A moment passed on in silence.

"Can it be controlled?" Her voice was barely a whisper. 

"Hai, but I may not be able to teach you how to do it. It might take someone with years of restraining their emotions to do that. "

They both knew whom he was speaking about.

"Cheer up. We could meditate to get it in some kind of control. Then we could go to the mall, that's the place right? And by a new kimono for the Children's Day party"

...888...

The mall sliding doors opened with a whir as the peculiar pair passed through. They were quite the eye grabbing pair, each alluring in their own right. Kagome was a package deal. She was smart, well known, had an innocent girl next door personality, a sexy body that made mouths water. But most of all forbidden, unattainable. Everyman wants to conquer what isn't there's, don't they? At least, that's what Natsu believed. He, on the other hand, owed his allure to being a kitsune ... and his impeccable style choices. Honestly, humans clothing choices had steeply digressed in length, cloth an quality, especially in the female department. 

As they walked through the store's doors, his eyes caught creamy legs with a barely there skirt. He languidly perused the female's form. Her wide hips, her slim waist, she was lacking in the breast department, but it suited the store clerk. The irony of a traditional kimono seller wearing only a short yukata. His purple eyes purposely met her dull brown one's. He placed a smirk on his lips then hungrily licked them before temporarily looking away. He watched her through the corner of his eyes and noticed the faint blush staining her cheeks and the slight uptake of her breaths. He sneaked a glance at her again, daring her to come. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his toes. 

"Ouch, Kags! What was that for?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as she stopped sorting through the kimonos. Her eyes rested on him for a cool two seconds before going back to what she was doing. Her blue eyes discreetly scanned the area as her voice sounded in his mind.

"Natsu, did you forget about Itou Tsubame?"

He visibly cringed at the wealthy girl's name. Itou Tsubame was a girl from Kagome's year. Physically beautiful, she was the perfect target for Natsu's charms. Haughty and snobbish, her pride was big and not fully deserving. With a reputation for callously breaking boys' hearts and using them for her pleasure, she quickly garnered Natsu's attention. He sought to humble her and show her that her seduction skills were paltry compared to his. It didn't hurt that she also hated Kagome with a passion. Why not take the beast? Why not make her think she could win something over Kagome (which was him) and give her nothing. That was his mistake

She fell, hard. By some fortuitous folly of fate, his cool dismissal of her endeared her to him. He wasn't one of those sex crazed simpleton boys and that is what attracted her. She was smitten and refused to take the rejection. She surmised that it was Kagome's fault that he didn't like her. At every opportunity she threw her self at him, usually sexually. Her persual of him had caused her to send spies to embarrass Kagome and bring the sexy fox to herself. Although,he would be a liar if he didn't admit that she was one of his favourite books to unravel thus far. Yet, she was a bit too egotistical for his taste, and when he stripped her plot to the bear minimum all he found was a spoiled girl with a hime complex. Just like the many himes in his era 

He cast his eyes across the room looking for anything out of place. Seeing none he let out a sigh of relief. The Children's Day party was at Itou Tsubame's guest house which meant that she might be up to her usual shenanigans. Which also meant that flirting with random girls were out of the question, if he didn't want Itou to be even more sexually vehement. Bowing his head, he turned to Kagome.

"Gomen, Kagome-san. I will try to take a break from my favourite past time... for today. I have a whole week to make up for it anyway."

"Great! Now, let's browse. Didn't you say that you wanted to look your best for our last party here." Kagome's eyebrows knit as she held a pink cloth in her hand to his face.

"Hmmm... This colour makes you look a prostitute."

Natsu's shoulders shook as he threw a rougish smile at her.

"Maybe we can go and pick up some potential clients tonight then."

Kagome's tinkling laugh filled the store at his proclamation. Natsu continued laying out his plans as they searched the store for what they wanted.

...888...

A lone girl sat at a table in the mall drinking a smoothie. She was bored, but she could wait, she did have an important package coming her way after all. She flicked her long chestnut hair over her shoulder as she saw him. She bit her lip at him as he slid into the booth next to her away from most peoples' view while on the inside she rolled her eyes. Hiroto was such a puppy. She leaned into his ear as she played a delicate hand on his upper thigh. 

In her breathiest voice, she whispered, "Did you bring it?"

Hiroto tensed at her touch in anticipation before shakily nodding his head and handing over the camera. Her caramel eyes glinted as she toggled through the pictures. These were exactly what she needed to get what she wanted. Him. She placed the camera on the table

Her breathy voiced returned in his ear, "Why don't we get out of here so I could thank you properly." Her containers know playing with the erection straining against his pants. His breath was running ragged. She lifted her creamy pale leg to cross over him. Halfway over him she dropped on to his lap, the miniskirt she wore ridding up her thighs. She subtly grinded against him causing him to muffle a groan. She picked up his hand and guided it to underneath her skirt. Hiroto's eyes widened.

"Do you feel that?" He dumbly nodded, " I'm not wearing anything there, or here" she drew his attention to her ample bosom with a teasing manicured nail over her nipple, driving a moan out of her mouth and into his ear. She drove his hand to press against her. They both whimpered. Suddenly she got off of him and stood to the side of the secluded booth. 

"Are you coming Hiroto-san"

Hiroto nodded his head nearly as he gathered his things. 

"Hai Tsubame-sama!"


	12. Change of plans

Kagome and Natsu pulled up at the extravagant house of Itou Tsubame. Natsu drove seeing that he beat Kagome to the car. He stepped out of the car and slightly stretched, causing the sleeve of his loosely tied navy blue kosode to slip, showing off his toned physique and the purple eight pointed star, that was his family crest situated on his upper right pectoral. Natsu had opted to not wear the juban underneath. If he couldn't actively pursue, he couldn't be blamed for people taking interest. 

Right after his stretch his keen ears picked up the sound of the car door opening, Kagome stepping out and the door returning to its prior position. Natsu turned to look at her. The blush went down her throat stemming from her embarrassment. He didn't understand her embarrassment, the black any gold flowers and butterflies in her hana kanzashi complemented her eyes as well as outfit. Her gold obi was large enough to be tied in a large knot, while the sleeves of the blue kimono swayed to mid-calf just as her unbound hair did. She looked beautiful. So, what was the problem?

"Natsu, I'm really not comfortable wearing something this..." Kagome tugged at the hem of the kimono, "short."

The kimono fell mid thigh. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were okay with us going as onsen workers"

"I was , but now that we are going in," she played with the fan in her hand, "I'm not to sure that I want attention."

"Kagome," he drew out the last me in an exasperated way. She was very stiff for a carefree girl who ran about in the past wearing something that was akin to wearing nothing in the past as well as live in a time where people were becoming more and more naked.

"I know, but..." 

By this time they had reached the massive doors to the guest house. He raised his right arm to tap the black and blue mask tied to the side of his head. The action caused his kosode to fall back in place. His haori remained along his elbows.

"Let out your inner kitsune. Be mischievous, playful, coquettish. This may be your last party in this era. If you want people to do your bidding, court attention, guard your reputation and always, keep them, on, their, toes. This look would disarm them as well as your shyness. The perfect juxtaposition. The boys might even think you're a freak. And you know what kind of-" 

"You're rambling"

"Gomen. I'm just excited. I've always wanted to dress like a whore with someone. "

Before Kagome could even question this statement, the door to the house swung open. The once muffled music was now blasting out the house, temporarily deafening him. He quickly felt hands pushing him off the door step, turning him around and forcing him to the car. 

"What's going on Yume? We just arrived"

"Kagome and Natsu, you need to leave, right now, before people notice you're here" 

"Why,Yume?

"It's Tsubame. She's planning something"

That was all he needed to hear. Natsu abruptly stopped an grabbed both girls' hands and quickly walked towards the car. He turned around once they were safely out of hearing distance close to some bushes in the car park.

"Do you know the specifics?"

"Not really. I overheard Tsubame speaking with Hojo-"

"Hojo?" Kagome questioned in disbelief

"Yes Hojo"

"I always knew he was a little bi-" 

"Anyway, they're conspiring to split you two up and get Kagome in a very compromising position. Most likely on that camera Hiroto carries around and display it on the large white wall. Then Hojo would come, after your reputation, and "save""-the word framed with air quotes-"you. They expect you to run to him and stay there for your protection"

Natsu simply hummed, the info rolling around in his head. Yume continued speaking.

"That's all I know. Tsubame is such a bitch, isn't she Kagome? I really think you should leave. So nothing happens"

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh that caused her shoulders to droop, as though she had been punched in the diagram. 

"Thank you, Yume. Without this information I might've walked in to this situation blind."

"It's nothing - what? You're staying?"

"Of course we are. Like I'm going let Tsubame bully my Kagome. Anyway, how exactly did you get this information? I know you said you overheard..."

Yume's opened and closed several times before she answered.

"Well, umm, you know I was talking to Chiro, and we danced a bit. And then somebody told me Yuka wanted to talk to me. I was going to her but then, umm, Akio or somebody side tracked me. I... forgot where I was going after that? So I, ah, wandered around until I hit the, the, snack table, yes the snack table and filled a plate with... guacamole. I somehow wandered upstairs close to the room they were in" At this point times hand movements were erratic and made little sense, just like what she said.

Natsu blinked at her. He asked her to repeat. Yume became flustered and refused to repeat.

"Just understand that that have something planned and it's best you both go home."

She turned to leave. 

"I have to go back" 

And with that she left.

Natsu turned to Kagome and stated matter of factly, "I hope you know that she's lying"

Kagome scoffed, "Of course I do. Yume isn't a birdbrain, she wouldn't become so forgetful or get side tracked that easily. She hates guacamole with a passion. Besides that her story was unnecessarily lengthy.

"So, she's in on the conspiracy somehow. Either she felt guilty about it and decided to warn us and get us to not come or...It doesn't matter if we go or not. They may have something planned in case we didn't come. Most likely Yume does feel some guilt and believes that this is the lesser of two evils."

Natsu beamed at Kagome. He knew he thought her well, this was only proving it. A smirk formed on the shinobi's face as a plan formed.

"Well, you do understand that we must go in there, right?"

Kagome eyes bugged out. She began to swat at Natsu's hands as began pulling the sleeves of her kimono to shrug around her creamy shoulders.

"What- what are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes, "if we're going into the trap I think we are going into, Why not sweeten the pot for them. Honey instead of vinegar." His hands continued their alterations as he spoke the plan to her through their link. 

He then took an unglamoured claw and produced a slit in the skirt of the kimono.

"We couldn't have chosen to be whores at a better time. You know what, Tonight is your test"

"Really?" Kagome's voice had a strange tone to it. Natsu could feel the excitement rolling off her in waves. Each subsequent wave stronger than the last. It was quite a strange feeling. It seemed that this was the opportunity to really test if he could bring out the inner vixen rumoured to be hidden in certain priestesses. Kagome had the potential to be that, this was proven by her reaction. If only he could get her to be more self assured and less uncertain. But enough with that.

"Now let's get that breast binder up. While I would normally prefer the males to watch your face, It wouldn't hurt to divert attention to your chest."

"Your just enjoying pimping me out, aren't you?" Kagome asked sarcastically as Natsu finished his work. They were now both holding fans.

He laughed.

"Of course not. As I said I'm just excited to do this. Fubuki, already being somewhat a man whore, might take it too seriously and forget to pretend."

They turned and walked back to the door.

"Let's do this" Kagome said

"Indeed"

They flicked their fans open at the same time before finally entering the party.

...888...

"I can't believe what happened!"

Kagome laughed as their car sped down the empty 10 o'clock road. Their plan went better than expected. It was so easy. This inexplicable thrill that delecatably ran through her system. Was this what Natsu felt no wonder why he enjoyed doing this. She rode such a high that she didn't want to come down off of. Taking a deep breath she slowly regained her lost composure.

"I could, I just saw it... Kagome, you have fully passed your test. You now are a fully trained shinobi."

"Ari-"

"Thank me when we arrive back home. I have a gift for you back home"

She seemed pleasantly surprised. She was not expecting anything else from him. She already received so much from the kitsune. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

The car ride continued with playful banter until Natsu pulled the car into the shrine. Heading upstairs the empty shrine house they offloaded in Kagome's room. Kagome flopped on to her bed kicking off her sandals, leaving on the thigh high black socks. She began pulling the hana kanzashi out of her hair. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Natsu rifling through one of his designated draws in her room. He was sitting on the pillow form of his Mōfusupia. He finally pulled out the item he had searched for. Turning around on his floating seat, he jumped off and caught it as it reverted back to naginata form.

"Kagome, sit up. I found your initiation gift."

Kagome rolled on to her stomach. She then let out an unintelligible line of groaned words that could not be heard by regular human ears.

"I don't care if you don't want to."

This was followed by more muffled speech.

"Nani? Come on Kags, you're wasting time" 

She sighed and decided to sit on her bed.

"Fine. What is this "gift" you have for me. And let it not be something like "The Guide on Feudal Torture Methods" you got me for my birthday."

"What's wrong with that. I believe it's extremely needed for your future development as a shinobi. At least you-"

"Don't have to do it to learn it. I know, I know but did you have to do it in front of my class."

"How else was I supposed to scare some people. And it wasn't enough because tonight happened. Anyway, on to the semi-ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Semi. But that isn't the point and don't interrupt me. This is my first time.

I, Natsu, Prince of Shinobis; acknowledge Higurashi Kagome as completing her training and recognize her as a true shinobi"-he opened the box in his hand taking out the arrow within-"give her this weapon as a symbol of this fact." He now placed the simple arrow in her hand.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Natsu-sama" Kagome said as she scrambled to kneel in seiza on the bed.

"Now that's out of the way, what does it do?"

"Its an arrow that always fits the users needs. You would only ever need this one, as it can multiply, change size and return to you among other properties"

"Ooh, so it's magical?"

Natsu hummed affirmatively. 

"So what's it's name?" Kagome inquired, as she remembered a lesson Natsu had previously thought her on magical weapons"

"I don't know," he said shrugging, "I haven't been able to come up with a fitting name."

She threw her hands around his neck in thanks.

"It doesn't matter right now."

Natsu became somber as he turned to remind her what it symbolized in their journey. 

"We must leave tomorrow. The spell on the well has just broken and Inuyasha might try to come through again. If he does that before we leave, all 3 of us would be trapped here, with no way to return to my present... Are you sure you want to do this? You could back out now and I won't be angry. You have an entire life here as well as a family that loves you dearly. You need to be sure of this"

While he spoke, he un-waveringly kept his bluish-purple eyes on her grey-blue ones. This was it. If she wanted to break her deal with Natsu. He was giving her leeway to do so. She owed him nothing. Her debt was paid off as she had given his wish on the jewel. But, she was still needed in the past. Natsu still needed her. She promised Sesshomaru she would return trained. That thought is what resolved the weak spots of her mind. She promised to return and to help Natsu and she'd be dampened if she didn't keep her promises.

"Yes. Let's leave tomorrow."

...888...

They spent an hour packing the items they needed to take back with them. After this they went to sleep. They woke early next morning to find Kagome's family already home they were all sitting, early breakfast together. As they saw the bags the pair were carrying. Their faces faltered. It was a tearful goodbye. The cover story for their disappearance in place: Kagome going with Natsu to finally take care of her illness, they departed to the well house. With one final goodbye, Natsu and Kagome jumped in to the Bone Eaters Well. The blue light that shone on the well house's ceiling diminishing like the magic in the well. And after a few seconds, it vanished.


	13. What you've missed

The crisp morning air blew coldly down the dry well. The blue sky above had little clouds roaming through the expanse of the sky. With it being the beginning of spring, the earthen ground of the well was slightly damp from the snow that had only just melted away. Kagome took one deep breath of the clean air with its hint of freshly bloomed flowers. She was home. That was a hysterical thought to her, for she had just left her actual home and family nought but 5 seconds ago. But. She felt a deep purpose rooted in this era. She turned to see Natsu on the ground, clawing quickly at the ground where he once stood. Taking his claws, he dusted away the final layer of dirt before picking up the hidden treasure.

"Huh. And we thought it disappeared, but, it would seem we were looking in the wrong place all the time. It's not exactly what it was before, but has turned into a baser existence."

In his hand, Natsu held the once-coveted Shikon no Tama. It no longer radiated the power it once had, it now only appeared to be a bauble with a little holy magical potential in it.

...888...

Kagome now cradled the Shikon to her chest as they walked into the village of Edo. The small village looked slightly larger than she remembered with certainly more children running about. Some people stopped to stare at them, others bowed to her. Natsu commented that they should have walked through the trees to reach Kaede's hut that resided on the outskirts of the Village. 

"Well, I was hoping to see if Sango and Miroku were in the Village."

"Wouldn't they be on the outskirts as well?" 

Her step imperceptibly faltered at this.

"Yes, most likely. My intent is that one of the villagers remember us or me, most likely, and will run and inform them" she ad-libbed 

"Hmmm." He scented the air, "I couldn't smell the deception this time but the uncertainty sold you out"

Kagome groaned. She really thought she had him this time. She glared at him as he chuckled. 

Up ahead lay Kaede's hut. Some of the bamboo used in the hut seemed to be fresher like it had been redone not too long ago. The reed curtain was pushed to the side by a weathered hand. Next, a head of grey hair peeked out. It's one seeing eye looked about before the hunched Miko stepped out. 

A smile lit on Kagome's face as she saw the elderly visage of Kaede. She began to quicken her pace when she felt a tremor run through the earth. She stumbled, falling forward until a hand wrapped around her forearm, steadying her. A concerned look donned on his face.

"Did you feel that tremor just now?" Kagome asked confused. 

As she looked around she noticed that the villagers and livestock continued on with their day. It seemed like they didn't even notice the earthquake. Natsu himself looked shocked at her question. 

"You felt that? Strange. You weren't supposed to feel that"

Natsu added this to his extensive list of curiosities that made up Kagome. After righting Kagome, Natsu began explaining the tremor. The tremor was a signal that only yokai could feel. It worked as a beckoning tool that came from the Lord of the North. It would seem that Lord Harou had noticed his return and was summoning him for some sort of explanation. 

"Natsu, who wouldn't want to know why one of there top shinobis went missing a year ago today and have suddenly returned from thin air"

Natsu rolled his eyes at this. Kagome could tell that Natsu thought that the Lord could be dealt with at a later date. That was Natsu's mess. Now, she needed to know what has happened to her friends and companions. 

"It's been a long time, child" Kaede's weathered voice croaked out at her.

"Yes, it has," Kagome said, refraining from crying, at least in public as she held the old woman. 

Natsu let out a snicker behind her as Kagome sniffled, drawing attention to himself. Kaede's singular eyed roved over the blue-clad figure that stood behind Kagome. The kitsune youkai looked slightly different than what she remembered. That fateful night he seemed to be carefree but reserved to her. The male in front of her seemed to not have remembered whatever strict upbringing he certainly been given growing up. His posture wasn't as rigid as before. Kaede placed all these changes on Kagome. Kagome had a way of changing people for the better.

"Come inside both of ye. I have much to tell"

...888...

After an hour talking, Kagome was filled in about the events of the last year. The inu-tachi were now staying in the western Shiro. They still visited often but remained there as moral support for Inuyasha as he learnt control.

Miroku and Sango were no longer a couple. Sango had left him, her reasoning was that she didn't want to commit to anyone. She wanted to explore herself a bit more, and she didn't believe she could do that tied down. Miroku was left heartbroken. Kaede spoke of how he became less lecherous. The heartbreak Sango had given him transformed into something akin to a love specialist.

Kagome's eyes ached at what Sango did to her pseudo-brother. She knew that when she arrived she would have to talk to Miroku first and then observe them. 

Natsu would disagree with her method if he knew exactly what she was thinking. In his opinion, the best way to have a grasp of the delicate situation would be to observe them while they were unaware and speak to neither of them. Natsu had a feeling of what was happening at the Western Shiro, but he wouldn't tell Kagome that. She was now a shinobi. She could handle herself. And as a bonus, she knew her targets and her targets did not know her capabilities. 

The floor rumbled for the seventh time since they sat down. Natsu took this as his cue.

"As lovely as this catchup has been, Kaede-san, Kagome and I must now take our leave. It appears that Kagome has a lot to deal with when she reaches the West."

"Aye, she does"

They began to walk to the outskirts of the village. Whispers flew around the trio as they trekked to the edge. 

"Is it really the Shikon Miko?"

"It looks like her and the mysterious male she left with"

"I heard they ran away to elope"

"Who could blame the poor girl. The male looks like a Kami and her previous love was such a brute."

"Oh yes"

By the time they reached the forest's edge Kagome' s face was red with poorly concealed embarrassment. 

"Kaede-obasan, I'm leaving now. Take care of yourself, don't work too hard. I promise to visit you next month"

"Arigato, young one. May Amatesaru's light continue to shine upon you both."

Kagome bowed to Kaede at her blessing at once. Natsu took a second to respond to the blessing with a bow of his own.

And with this, they walked into the condensed forest.


	14. You Need Better Security

Sesshomaru sat in his study signing papers. The sun was slowly crawling past midday in its path across the sky. He stopped reading as he felt a presence approach the study. It was still far away but he needed a clear head to deal with his mother. Especially starting from today. The day was the eve of the most hectic months of a demon residing in the west's life. Within these months he had to host a competition between females, as per custom, on who would have the honour of being his mate. He had up until the solar eclipse during a blue moon to choose his mate or he would go on a frenzy. These months would have an effect on the libidos of his people, making them go into a fitting frenzy as the time passes. Sesshomaru could already feel the headache forming as he thought of being trapped in his Shiro with approximately 80 licentious demonesses who would try anything to get in his bed. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to keep his brother's companions away from the west as they all understood what was to happen.

As his thoughts turned to the group, he remembered the next reason why the day was significant. It was exactly one year since Kagome disappeared into the well to train and given him his family back. He still had the scarf that she had somehow sent to him along the breeze. Ever since the day he got it, it was tied around his hair in a tight ponytail, reminiscent of his father's, when he had to make decisions. This practice was only done in private settings where he wanted his hair away from his face, like his study. It served as a reminder that she was to return. Why was that important? Hell if he knew. Maybe it was because he had developed a sort of friendship with a human that did not depend on him taking on a caretaker's role. He was loathe to admit he missed her devious tongue and strong spirit. She had proven herself to him, even when she was abysmal in her skill. Kagome was a force of nature, for a human. She would be back in the following days, her year was up.

He reached a well-manicured hand up and tugged at the red scrap of fabric holding his ponytail, freeing the silvery silk from its containment. The Miko promised to finish her training within a year. Sesshomaru had just assumed that he was the deciding factor for her determination to return in a year, even if she did not write it, she had implied that she would be there to "help with the elimination process" as she had said the day she left. There was little doubt in the Lord's mind that she would not be here within the next couple of days. This knowledge had his beast held in quiet excitement within the refines of his mind.

Perhaps when she did arrive, he thought he could continue his conversations with her like he did when they travelled. She was a wealth of knowledge that is hard to find in this time. She held the key to keeping youkai alive until her time. If he could learn what happened, maybe he could prepare for it.

But in the meantime, he would have to prepare for her coming. His Shiro would have increased excitement with her here. The slip of a girl seemed to have trouble and mischief plaguing her. There was never a dull moment with Kagome around it seemed. Even her timing her arrival for this event meant trouble, though he was the one who steered her towards it. She will be setting foot in something she may not understand. He hoped to Kami that her renegade teacher informed her of youkai customs.

As his mother stood outside the door, he stored his thoughts in his mind to be pondered upon at a much later date.

"Come in Okāsama"

...888...

Tsukiko strode in with lofty steps into Sesshomaru's study. She was a more expressive demon than her son. Her face held the anxiety for her son hidden in its creases. It was important that tonight went with little obstructions. It may have been just the formal banquet and the actual opening of the challenges, but he needed to be there, looking his best and on his best behaviour.

Tsukiko perfectly understood her son's aversion to the idea of settling down. He had successfully grown into a wandering free-spirit roaming the lands over the past 85 years in his search for power. However, he would need to have chosen an intended by the eclipse or... She didn't want to think on such things at this point in time. Right now, she needed to get Sesshomaru ready. This was her reason for being there.

"Sesshomaru, it is time."

She was not surprised to see him nonchalantly placing the red scrap of cloth up his sleeve. Over the past year, she had noticed her son had developed a weird attachment to it. He seemed to have been using it to tie back his hair like his father, seeing that his hair held an old and weak smell of rain-washed moon jasmine.

" Okāsama the banquet is not till dusk"

"Exactly, there isn't much time. We must hide you away as the first guest begin to arrive. We don't want any incidents of females accidentally becoming your harem before the banquet, now do we? I have the servants drawing you a ceremonial bath. Your brother and his... "chosen", are already being put through the wringer by your father."

Tsukiko watched as her son stared at hers for two seconds before raising himself from his low table. He took long, slow strides past her out of the study. He then continued up the hall towards the family wing without waiting for her. She took one last look at the study before leaving.

...888...

A figure squatted on one of the many boughs of a tree surveying their target. They took note of the high wall surrounding the Shiro cut on t of the mountain. There were at least fifty soldiers patrolling along the outside of the wall, while two guards were regulating the steady flow of traffic heading into the Shiro. The figure surmised that the castle was set to have some event later that evening. This was good news. While it meant security would be tightened, there'd be easier ways to cause a distraction organically. The figure themselves may not need to do much, something was bound to happen on its own.

Orange hues began creeping into the evening sky signalling sunset. It had only taken 15 minutes for a distraction to occur. There seemed to be an altercation between two youkai by the gate. Two of the soldiers left their posts to assist with breast it up. That's where the opportunity came. The figure smirked before leaving their posts.

They walked towards the wall, placed their hand on it and vanished with a small spike of power being released. This caused one of the guards to return having felt it. Seeing nothing they returned to their post until their rotation arrived not too long after. He was now to guard the gates.

As the evening grew darker, no one noticed as part of his shadow seemed to break itself off and move without him towards the Shiro. The shadow continued until they arrived at a balcony overlooking a banquet hall filled with many demonesses introducing themselves to the bored-looking Western Lord. Behind him sat two demons that looked like him. To the right were an inu-hanyou, a priestess, a demon slayer and a monk. Next to the monk was a strangely empty seat.

...888...

The vying demonesses had just finished introducing themselves. They all came with gifts to entice him as if he needed more worldly things. At his feet sat crowns and jewels and things he didn't really take notice of. Why did he have to find a mate anyway? He already accepted that he was a social pariah, a fact that seemed to be overlooked by the females attempted to become his mate. If mated, he might hold little to no care towards them. He refused to bring anything emotion to the table.

'Yet these women,' his beast rumbled in the darkness of his mind, "think that they can bring us, the K _illing Perfection_ , to a heel? Nonsense. Yomi would turn colourful before that happens'

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly at his inner beasts words. He was a lucky youkai to have such an elongated beast. He honestly wouldn't know how he would manage if it only used bad Japanese like a lower youkai. His beast was still about carnage and the carnal like any other of course.

He looked on boredly as the night's play was being setup. That's when he felt it again, a presence moving about in the shadows. He first felt it when they entered at the beginning of the introductions. Now he felt it again.

He looked up from his low perch and peered at the crowd.

"This Sesshomaru demands that you come out of hiding and show yourself"

He had an inclination as to whom it was. If it was who he thought it was, the night would become interesting.

Laughter like the sound of bells was heard in the room. Then a frightened yelp from the monk.

A figure had appeared next to him, lounging on the empty chair beside the monk. The person wore Miko garbs, but the hems of the white kosode did not flare like most but were turned in tied with a red string. The red hakama bellowed into the boots that stopped mid-calf. A bow and quiver hosting one arrow sat on the ground. Long, ebony hair His the females face as she laughed.

She then got up and proceeded to walk until she stood in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at his soldiers, seeing that they were more than ready to attack. Raising a clawed hand, he stopped their approach.

The female then bowed deeply to him, her forehead touched the ground and her hands made a triangle towards him.

"Rise"

As she rose, a collective gasp was heard from the inu-tachi. The female smiled at him.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama, you need better security. I got in way too easily. I could have actually killed you"

The female was then surrounded by spears pointed to her neck by the soldiers, but she never broke eye contact with the Lord. He smirked at her.

"Hmm. This Sesshomaru expected you later this night, Shikon Miko, Kagome"


	15. Fill me up Houshi

RECAP  
"Hello Sesshomaru-sama, you need better security. I got in way to easily. I could have actually killed you"

The female was then surrounded by spears pointed to her neck by the soldiers, but she never broke eye contact with the Lord. He smirked at her.

"Hmm. This Sesshomaru expected you later this night, Shikon Miko, Kagome"

Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"Oh really? Did you miss me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He staved off the tempting feeling of rolling his eyes at her. She was baiting him. It seemed that the year with the kitsune as her sensei caused her to become even more mischievous. He would leave the guards there for a while for her cheek.

After a moment passed, he raised his hand to signal to the soldiers to return to their posts. Reluctantly they eased their spears from the Miko's neck and returned to their posts.

As he kept his cold stare on her, he began his assessment of her. There wasn't much outward difference to her other than she actually wore the outfit of her profession, with some alterations of course. His canine curiosity couldn't help but ponder on what exactly she was thought from the kitsune during the past year. As she was still on her knees, she bore her neck to Sesshomaru. It seemed she was thought yokai etiquette along with whatever skills imparted to her by the kitsune.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have finished my... "training". I request an audience with you after the ceremony to report my progress and be assigned accordingly. Also, may I please speak with the monk at this time in private. Only if it pleases you, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment. His curiosity was piqued. Why did she need to so urgently speak with the houshi? She had not even been in front of his eyes for more than a few fleeting moments, yet she seemed to have already brought trouble trailing in her wake.

"Your request is accepted. Leave."

Kagome stood up and bowed by the waist to Sesshomaru before hurrying out the hall, Miroku fast on her heels. Sesshomaru was quick to notice the strange look in Inuyasha's eyes as Kagome walked past him without even acknowledging the hanyou's presence. He absentmindedly fingered his subjugation beads as he appeared to be debating something with himself. Sesshomaru's beast wondered if Kagome would notice that her once potential lover looked different, but he decided to store that in a file at the back of his mind. It mattered not.


	16. Insightful enlightenments

Kagome poured the tea into their awaiting cups in the perfected practice of serving tea. While it was not the intricate tea ceremony Natsu drilled in to her, it takes weeks to prepare and as a guest she wouldn't be serving tea, she still performed the task with a grace that comes with practice. Her hands gripped the pot in exactly the correct areas, her arms stayed firm in their tasks. She placed the pot down on the tiny table that they dragged on to the balcony overlooking one of the many gardens surrounding the shiro. This particular garden overlooked several Japanese purple maples that swayed lightly under the light of the waning moon. Nursing her tea in her hands took a deep breath before releasing it over her cup in a futile attempt to cool it. Their barrier blocked the sound of the crickets from disturbing them and their words from seeping out into an unwanted ear.

She took a sip, barely registering the bitter taste of the green tea. Kami, she wish they were drinking sake instead but she needed a clear head for the rest of the night. Do not misunderstand. Kagome was no lightweight. She could hold her liquor fairly well. However, as she learned last night, liquor released certain liberties that she tried to repress.

Her eyes focused on the cup held in her hand. She didn't know where to begin, what to say, what to omit. It was like the first time she opened up to Natsu over the year, she knew that there was to be no judgement from him but she was still a nervous wreck. She cleared her throat to draw his attention.

"Miroku, I have a lot to say so please, please don't interrupt me. I've learnt a lot over the year that I've been gone. Natsu helped me a lot. I ... I can't go into to much detail about what I learnt, not the kind of detail you might want. I'm a shinobi, Miroku. Natsu decided I will be better suited for gathering information than on the field due to how I naturally draw people to me. It's safer. Rest assured I'm more of a spy in plain sight than an assassin. Because of this, I'm now well versed in etiquette - both demon and human- , I have been trained physically and mentally for combat and strategy, I've learnt the art of seduction as well as diplomacy. I'm more like you now except I'm not a blatant pervert.

"And there's a problem, several actually. Over the course of the year, I was able to unleash more of my holy powers. For the most part, I can control it, b-but with the releasing of my power... a certain latent ability became active. I-I-I need help controlling it Miroku. Natsu tried to tell me before but I pulled an Inuyasha and didn't want to listen. Now it's too late for him to help; he said I need a more **drastic** approach than he could provide.

My holy powers, theyamplifyanabilitythatIhave; it's dangerous especially to males. If, if , if I'mnotcareful I can _control_ others, _manipulating_ them unintentionally. I'm an empath that can alter others emotions without trying. Miroku I'm such an idiot, if I had listened the first time he brought it up, I wouldn't be such a danger. And it all makes sense. I may not be **her** but I feel like I'm slowly turning into **her**. This is something **she** might have done. Maybe that's why Inuyasha saw **her** in **me.** "

Kagome's erratic, self depreciating rambling was cut off by Miroku wrapping his arm around her. She felt the rosary dully bite into the toned muscles of her upper arm, still somewhat soft in its relaxed state. She had needed this, badly since the revelation earlier yesterday. She didn't want to push back her final return with this problem and didn't want to keep Natsu away from his duties to the Northern Land. In a small broken voice she whispered, "I'm scared"

"I'm here Kagome, we'll get through this together," he said in his most soothing voice possible. It worked.

Kagome let out a shuddered breath as she leaned into him. She didn't need to look at him to know he understood that miniscule amount of an explanation she just gave. He always just knew when it came to her.

"An empath and a particularly strong one... how didn't I know this?" he gave a dry laugh, "It all makes sense now- somewhat. No it doesn't make you the former clay pot: she internationally used her aura to see people's emotions and exploited them. Yours is a gift, a natural talent while she had to learn how to read people. Although, now we need to reign in this untamed ability. We'll need to do an intense meditation method soon otherwise this month may drain you."

She simply nodded. That was one problem to be fixed. What about the other problems like the missing piece of her soul that Kikyo held on to as though she was the Nihon's answer to Ursula, finding the northern hime that disappeared into the ether almost two centuries ago, somehow uniting the lands **and** stop whatever is going to kill off the yokai. She tried to bring it up but Miroku persuaded her to wait until her audience with Sesshomaru later on that night. It would only be those that she believed needed to know what would be happening.

A silence passed between as Kagome gathered herself. That is when she noticed that he still wore the rosary and his hand was still covered. Curious, she brought it up.

"Believe it or not, I still possess the wind tunnel."

" **WHAT! How is that POSSIBLE!!** I saw it disappear with my own eyes after we defeated Naraku. What. Went. Wrong. Don't worry Miroku, I'll find a way to fix it this time. I could try channeling my spiritual energy into it and healing it. Yes, that could work."

She got up with the intent of getting her supplies she left in his room. She would fix the problem, she couldn't chance losing the one she saw as a brother and councillor. Suddenly a hand grasped hers. Her eyes snapped to the offender.

"Calm down Kagome, let me explain. It happened three or four months after you left. My emotional state was not the calm state I try to keep it at. I was in one of the fields at the back of the garden when my hand started to pain. I ignored for the pain in my heart. Soon, it was all I could feel. It was like it was burning and being repeatedly stabbed from the inside at the same time. As I looked down I noticed a black dot that began to open, sucking leaves into it. It was my kazaana, but different. Somehow I was able to slow the rate of the winds. For the first time in my life I could stop, I could control it. It's closed now, so don't worry-" he gave her his most charming smile-" the beads are just a precaution"

Kagome stared at him for a bit, searching for the truth in his eyes. It was there. She slowly lowered herself back on to the cushion. With concern in her eyes she asked the million dollar question, that she might have already known the answer to:

"What happened that day, Roku?"

He couldn't help but give a tiny smile at one of the many nicknames she had for him. At least she didn't use Norowareta-te- san. It was more apt for his situation but still annoying. He kinda missed hearing that one, but he'd never tell her that. Shaking his thoughts from cheerful nostalgia, he curved himself to remember the day.

...888...

A laborious pregnant pause filled the bubble of their already quiet bubble. The smile that adorned the cursed monk was one of bitter sweetness. Just like the day that Sango left and he was re-gifted with his kazaana. It seems like a man and his right hand would always have a special connection.

Shecouldn't believe how calm Miroku was in the retelling of the story. She may have had a breakdown in the remembering of such a moment.

"You know, I asked her brother for permission. I would've asked her father if he had chosen to return to this life. It was the last step towards ... us. Somewhere during that four months of rest, without the hectivity of hunting shards and fighting for our lives she, she ... stopped loving me. Or worse..."

Kagome picked up where he refused to continue, albeit heavily.

"She never really loved you in the first place, not like **that** anyway"

Miroku went on to explain that after that he was jaded. He had no personal purpose to life anymore. He stayed close to a month in the solitude of his room, a recluse, wasting away. in his self-created personal hell he tortured himself mentally, blaming his licentiousness for it. To keep it short, by the time he left the room his libido was thoroughly curbed. For that month he ate nothing, saw no sunlight, slept little and absent mindedly opened and closed the wind tunnel at different strengths and sizes while berating himself. Not once did she ever check up on him. He despised her yet , he still loved her. It was her fault even though it had absolutely nothing to do with her. Shippo, Touga, Tsukiko, Rin but not her. Even after Sesshomaru pulled him out of his self pity with the reminder that Kagome would be heartbroken in this state and given him a job as liaison between the yokai and the human nobility, she pretended that nothing happened. Maybe to her, nothing did happen.

"Two months after that, I became a sort of council for the yokai here, a love specialist in their words. I had decided that since I could not have my own, I would help others find theirs. I've become quite popular amongst the yokai here. Maybe you can work with me if Sesshomaru doesn't have a place for you. This could work as training to hone your empath skills"

Kagome's blue gray eyes glittered with tears at hearing the intimate details of that day. It hurt how to know the amount of pain someone who called themselves Kagome's sister could enact on the person Kagome saw as her brother. It wasn't right. What was worse, Miroku had no clear reason other than her not loving him anymore. His account of the reason clashed with Kaede's reasoning. Kaede said that Sango wanted to explore herself before marriage.

After another pause, they changed the topic of conversation to more pleasant things, sort of. Miroku told her that Inuyasha was a bit different from the one she knew the year prior. After being taken under the wing of the Lady of the West, he had become more tame. However, the process towards that made for some entertaining stories

Kagome spoke of some the shenanigans she got into while training in the future. One such story involved first day training where she passed out within the first few minutes. That was an embarrassing day. She knocked herself out with her own powers.

There chat was interrupted by the sight of a blue light streaming upwards into the waning moon while it was at his highest point. The entirety of the West glowed under its blue light. That was the signal that the opening ceremony was complete and that the festivities were underway. By tradition, all females vying for Sesshomaru were to be in their room. It was the perfect time to speak with Sesshomaru before the males arrived the next day.

Standing up, Miroku and Kagome lowered their barrier. Kagome then felt a beckoning tug on her aura. It was Sesshomaru. It would seem that he had the same idea to speak when the females were all locked away in their rooms. Technically she shouldn't be leaving the room without being summoned and attended to by a trusted member of Sesshomaru's court. Luckily for her, Miroku fit that criteria.

With elbows locked, they made out of Miroku's room with their scents masked. After taking two left turn then a right, Miroku led her to a blank wall that held only a painting of a red kitsune yokai playing with a white Inu yokai in the- fur? It was beautiful, at least the little she saw before Miroku dragged her through it into a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel lay a charmed curtain blocking the exit.

As they passed through it, the feeling of two impressive auras made themselves known to her. As she turned her head to the left, her eyes met two pairs of piercing gold eyes. She walked into the room and stood before them. The eyes were too calm for her liking and after that emotional upheaval, she saw that she deserved some type of reaction.

Folding herself into seiza she brought forth her husky yet innocent voice. It wasn't hard since her voice naturally sounded like that in the morning and she was rather tired.

"M'lord, I have come to service you as to your pleasure. Use me as you wish. Please, be gentle," she chose this as the time to moisten her lips while looking up through her long thick lashes, her next words haven breathier, " Sesshomaru-sama"


	17. To Introduce

Toga's jaw dropped. The woman in front of him seemed to be very brazen. Was this the same woman that brought him back, whose praises were song almost across the land, who somehow managed to be on friendly terms with his eldest son? The girl that had been described to him was shy, clumsy, brazen yes, but not like this. Whatever training she received must have totally reinvented her. But what could this "training" be?

Toga chanced a look at Sesshomaru. His son did not look surprised in the least.

"Miko, stop this foolishness at once. There's no one here except us, so there is no reason to keep up this charade of overt salacity"

The Miko quickly unfolded herself from seiza to fold her legs lotus style on the cushion. Golden eyes watched as she became loose, not as poised as before. Even her laugh, while a bit breathy, sounded like sweet tinkling bells: innocent. The woman had transformed right in front of him as simply as Tsukiko closed her gunsen after cooling herself.

"Could never be too sure Sesshy. I don't really know your father, do I?

"Miko, address me properly. You are under my roof."

"Sesshy, use my name and I would think about it. I do remember you saying that I can't use it in public, but this is quite private."

"Miko...your insolence knows no bounds"

"Oh, it does. I just haven't reached my limits."

Toga was left blinking as the pair continued their banter. He never heard anyone speak so flippantly to his son in many, many years. Not since Sesshomaru was nought but a pup, and even then he remembered his son being dispassionate about it. And his son, he was allowing her to do so. Sesshomaru had killed for less of an insult than what she was currently doing. Yet, they spoke as though this exact conversation happens all too regularly between them.

"Hm"

The Miko rolled her eyes at his son. The houshi who had been quietly shaking his shoulders in an extremely repressed laugh cleared his throat.

"Toga-sama, this is the Shikon Miko, Kagome. She is the one you have been hearing about over the last year."

Blue eyes finally turned to meet his gold as a flush grew upon the Miko's face. It seemed that she had forgotten the old dog that was himself was right there.

" Gomen'nasai, Inu no Taisho. I forgot you were there, I didn't mean to insult you-" an expression of mortification caused the blood to leave her face "-my display! It's not what you think!"

Toga felt her mortification fill the room. It was thick and almost palatable. He felt as though rice that had been cooked for two long was slowly flowing over him. He could almost experience the emotion himself. So she's an empath? Toga couldn't remember being told this. He could see how it affected her companion and his son...

"Miko calm yourself."

His son was unaffected. His son was always a perfectionist. He always took the extra mile. That being, when he thought his son how to control his emotions, Sesshomaru decided that he would repress all emotion. It didn't help when Toga met Izayoi, crushing Tsukiko's heart. During that time, Tsukiko was always followed by the smell of tears. It was around that time Sesshomaru perfected the cold façade that stayed with him.

But the Miko seemed to have no control of those abilities. As a powerful Miko, in the wrong hands, she could be weaponized.

Deciding to alleviate her embarrassment, he moved from beside Sesshomaru to take the empty cushion next to the Miko. He placed his big clawed hand on the mortified Miko's head. Stormy grey-blue eyes looked up at him. There was a strange... innocence, to them. It nagged at a long-forgotten memory. He just wanted to protect the tiny female as he looked into her eyes. 

"Little one, it's alright." Toga said laughingly.

He felt the atmosphere become lighter.

"I'm Toga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. You don't need to be embarrassed, little one."

"I'm sorry Inu no Taisho-sama for not introducing myself and acting so scandalous before you."

Toga let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh no, little one. If it is anyone's fault it's mine for not making my presence known. But I did like that little show you put on. That was a good impersonation of Lady Hatori."

The Miko laughed at that.

"I couldn't help myself. She was... so desperate at his feet. She was ready to rut with him right there at the beginning of the ceremony if given a chance. And Sesshy's face..." she burst out laughing again.

Lady Hatori Aya was the daughter of a minor lord in the West. She came specifically for Sesshomaru. Ever since meeting Sesshomaru when they were children, she wanted him and followed him around any time she had the chance, like a lost puppy. During the introduction of the ladies, she was one of the most wanton in the group. Ever since childhood, she was infatuated with his son. Toga had a feeling everything would get worse as her brother and parents would be arriving tomorrow.

Toga was happy for the distraction. The atmosphere in the room had lightened drastically. He wanted to keep her like this; happy and at peace. There was natural light in her aura, a childlike innocence if he were to call it that. How could she, one who had seen the horrors of life, still look up at him with such uncalculated trust as her eyes danced with mirth.

"There it is. That beautiful smile I've heard you had." he smiled using his most reassuring voice in his repertoire, "Little one, do you know that you're an empath?"

He felt as her aura diminished as she cast her eyes away from his searching ones in embarrassment.

"My sensei kept trying to tell me... but I wouldn't listen. I wrote it off as my being able to understand others. Under my ignorance and lack of attention, it flourished like an invading vine. By the time he finally got it through my thick skull, it was yesterday, the eve of the vernal equinox and there was little he could do. I was hoping that Sesshomaru could teach me the control I need and I could repay him by using what my sensei through me."

Toga peered down at the tiny slip of a human. She was a stubborn one, yet not unreasonable. She saw her flaws and was able to think of a way to fix it. She was right in seeking out his son for help in gaining control, however, his son might make her a mini version of himself. Toga loved his son but would die internally if the Miko became a female version of his heir. Toga also couldn't have Sesshomaru showing any interest in a female inhabiting the Shiro during the games. He would volunteer himself as her new sensei. That way he could keep an eye on her and help control her powers. 

The ex-Lord still had one question he wanted to be cleared up. Before he could ask, his son did.

"What did the kitsune teach you, Miko?"

Her sensei was a kitsune? Then she would most likely be a spell caster or least likely-

"I'm a shinobi. I can gather any information you would like, Sesshomaru during these games. If you remember: Sesshomaru-sama must have the best and can’t have anything but the best.”

Toga saw as the corners of his son's lips curled slightly upwards. A shinobi, this could work very well for the west.

"Little one, I will become your sensei"

The Miko looked at him unquestioningly.

"This is for the better. I wouldn't want the potential mates looking forward to grabbing Sesshomaru's attention believe it to be already diverted. That will put you in unnecessarily immense danger during this month.

"You do understand how the games work?"

She ducked her head sheepishly as she answered.

"I was taught that although it is called the mating games, this event isn't necessarily a competition. It is a way for upper-class yokai to find their potential mates or narrow down those they are willing to court. The moon from this night onwards would work as an aphrodisiac to all inhabitants of the barrier raised, intensifying each night. It is common to see," Kagome who already was blushing turned a deeper shade of red, "participants of the games rutting in public"

To say Toga was unimpressed would be a lie. She was knowledgeable about the games. Whoever her sensei was, was most likely a high ranked demon himself.

"By being here you are now considered a participant and any of the males arriving tomorrow are allowed to pursue you."

A silence settled over the room as each inhabitant swallowed what Toga implied. It would be safer if Kagome stayed close to him.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence.

"Miko, I have come to the decision that you will stay with my father in the room adjoining his. You are not to go anywhere without him."

"Son, what about the houshi?"

"Father they are not blood family; they would be affected"

Toga was baffled. The houshi listening in quietly gave no word to refute the claims. They seemed to be some type of family to him, seeing that the notorious pervert showed no deeper interest in Kagome other than that of people sharing close bonds. Maybe the two transcended friendship into something deeper and that why the moon didn't affect either. Toga made a mental note to look further into this phenomenon.

"Father, leave and take Kagome with you. I want to speak to the houshi alone. In the morning I will place you accordingly."

Kagome looked ready to protest, but with a gentle arm, Toga steered Kagome towards the door.

"Come now little one, you should sleep. With the males coming, tomorrow will be long. And I'm sure you travelled a long way to get here."

He saw the sleep she was trying to fight in her eyes.

"But Inu no-"

"No buts. We are heading to your new room, and call me Toga. Inu no Taisho is too formal"


	18. How Not to Start the Day

The hall was busy that morning. The respective ladies were flitting from table to table to find their group for the games. Nasty insults flew between the quickly forming cliques as they fought to have the best seats in the hall. That way, when the males walked in, the at the group would be the first to be seen.

It was rather sad to see the females like this, Kagome thought. Why bother doing all that when there would be a chance for the females to speak to the males after breakfast was eaten.

She stifled a yawn. Kagome had woken up early that morning and had sneaked into the hall before the demonesses began their drama. She believed it to be useful to study the women beforehand. At least, that's what she told herself. The true reason she was there was that her friends were getting debriefed on her new situation, whatever it was. She knew that Toga-sama would tell her after he retrieved her; he was the one to suggest to her not to attend the meeting.

Blue eyes tracked Aya as she made her way around the room. She seemed to be trying the best seat in the room so that the suitors would notice her, especially Sesshomaru. She wore a light pink kimono that hugged all her curves and generously displayed her chest. Aya wasn't the only one wearing that variation of the kimono. Actually, there were those who had skimpier. A giggle escaped her lips as she remembered when Natsu thought her this.

...888...

_"Alright Kagome-san, to become the perfect shinobi, you must learn this important lesson."_

_"Which is?" She said distractedly as she picked up another skirt to inspect its price._

_Earlier that day Natsu had asked to be taken to "a place that has all the trends." So, she took him to a mall. Now they were picking their way through her favourite all-purpose clothing store. It was a strange yet popular store that was sectioned off into different categories for different tastes. She stood in her usual 'safe' side and was moving towards the athletic side._

_"Fashion"_

_She deadpanned._

_He ignored it._

_"In yokai culture, as you would soon learn in-depth, sensuality is key. Looks, smell, and if you get there, taste is important to yokai. Unlike ningens in my time, modesty is not the pinnacle of beauty."_

_"I've noticed"_

_"We tend to mix fashion from the mainland with our own. While demonesses may cover up they highlight their assets. However, the same rule for yokai applies to ningen: the more you show the easier you appear to be."_

_A silence passed between them. She wondered if not to ask a certain question._

_"As a shinobi, wouldn't that be ideal?"_

_Her head jerked forward and she lost her balance._

_"As a shinobi, you must be a coquette. Dance around them, flirt with the idea of sex. Give them a little and then pull back. Only ever give sex when absolutely necessary. Because shinobis..."_

_She gave a long-suffering sigh._

_"Because shinobis are first and foremost information gatherers"_

_"Right... Now try this on."_

...888...

That's why he ensured that her Miko garb fit closer than traditional ones. He wanted to hint, not give away.

Growing bored of the quiet, she returned to her adjoined room to Toga-sama. Her room faced was positioned in the northern-most room of the western wing.

She began to change into an extravagant version of her Miko wear. Forgoing the hakama that poofed similar to Sesshomaru's, she wore thigh-high boots to cover her legs. Her white kosode was done in her era's style of Lolita kimono while the sleeves had the traditional Miko slit on the shoulders with a blue string that tightened the fabric to her wrist, a slightly slimmer version of Midoriko's sleeves. Over that she wore a white outer kimono, it stopped above the Lolita kimono skirt in shades of blues and dark purples, with long butterfly sleeves that fell right above her calves and the same slit in the shoulders. The purple obi tied in the back with a traditional knot. She decided to leave her hair out, believing it best to keep it free. As an afterthought she picked up the dead bauble, tucking it into her kosode until she found a use for it

A knock sounded on the door joining her room to her new sensei's.

"Come in."

"Come little one. The official breakfast will begin shooting shortly".

She hurried over to the adjoining the door, opening it.

"Hai, Toga-sama"

He took a moment to peruse her outfit before making a decision.

"You look beautiful little one. Although, I may prefer you in my house's colours rather than the north's"

Her face filled with one of his house's colours as she placed her hand in the crook of his outstretched elbow

"While the red looks well on your face, I didn't quite mean it like that"

She blushed harder at this statement, a short squeak of laughter escaped her lips.

"Toga-sama, my sensei is from the north. It is an honour to wear his house's colours. "

Toga couldn't help but give a small smile at her words. Whoever her teacher is, taught her well in yokai ways. However, he noted the smallest scent of a lie waft up to his delicate nose. If he was not as powerful as he was, he would have missed it.

"You'll be able to meet him today"

"Really? Did he tell you he would?"

She shook her head, raven locks being displaced from its previous resting place.

That made Toga have more questions about her teacher. If he was coming, he must be of some royalty or had to be part of the guard allowed to partake in the games. If he was coming here on the day of the competing males after sending her on the day for the females to compete, it could mean he is looking to win her hand. Alternatively, he may be looking for a fortuitous match for her. She had been trained as a spy and while his instincts tell him it may be okay to keep her close until he met her teacher he would not be able to make an assessment.

They continued their light travel to the dining room at a sedate pace with continuous chatter. He informed her of the earlier meeting she missed filling her in with all the details. She weakly tried to pry into the events of the year she missed. This resulted in Toga giving a brief overview of the last year teeming with funny stories.

"It was at that moment I found Inuyasha hogtied and hanging from a cherry-blossom tree without his hakama and a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth"

Laughter bounced off the hallway walls from Kagome. Suddenly, she stopped laughing as hard as she was and brought it down to a maintainable level. Toga did not need to ask why she did that, as the reason made herself known.

"Kikyo," Kagome said in a hushed voice.

The woman before her seemed... different than she remembered. In truth, there wasn't much difference between what she wore prior to this meeting and now in Kagome's eyes. She continued to wear her red and white miko garbs and her hair was styled the same way. However, she clearly indulged in yokai fashion. She now wore a hanfu style skirt with a slit coming up the left leg up to her hip instead of her flowing hakama.

"Kagome, I must admit that I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm just lucky I was able to arrive in time"

Kikyo gave a small smile at that.

"I hope we'd be and to speak soon. There is much that I have to say. "

With that, she floated off in the way that she always did.

"Toga-sama, shouldn't she be heading to the dining room like us"

He gave an acquiring shrug before guiding her to the hall; worries over his new charge filling his mind.

...888...

Kagome often wondered how she managed to find herself in strange situations.

At this point in time, she sat next to her new sensei as he began to load her plate with food. Around her, her tachi (minus Miroku) began questioning her. She had no problem answering, but right now was not an appropriate time to speak. She tried to tell them just that. Along with that, many demonesses were glaring at her unashamedly. It most likely had to do with the fact that she was sitting on the said and was clearly favoured by her Toga-sama.

The slamming of the hall's door was as though Tue fat lady had sung her first note, signalling that the opera had only just begun.

With a whoosh, Kagome found herself being spun around, caged within steely muscular arms. A happy howl sounded right before the words she was dreading to hear:

"My woman"

Kami, it was Koga.

"Hi, Koga."

"How has my woman been doing?-" he continued on without waiting for an answer- "if you're here, that means you want me to prove myself to you. You've finally begun to accept my suit? Gotten the dog-turd out of your system and now want a real male"

"Koga I-"

"Oye! Who you calling a dog-turd, fleabag." Inuyasha jumped down from the dais, his fist gripping his untransformed sword's handle.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and my woman"

Kagome felt pulled away from the wolf's hands. She rolled her eyes at their mounting antics. She hardly had been back a week and this was happening. She considered her options. She could leave them, or, she could sit Inuyasha. It was too early to sit him. She also didn't want to embarrass him. Maybe Toga-sama would part them. When she turned to look at him, she got the answer she needed: he found it enjoyable.

Kagome huffed.

"They just couldn't wait could they?"

"Seemingly not."

Kagome whipped around when she heard the new voice. Her face lit up.

"Fubuki!" she said excitedly jumping on him. The snow wolf caught her with ease. She sat comfortably in the crook of his arm, gazing into his slightly hypnotic silver eyes. Realizing what she was doing, she tore her eyes away from him. A wonderful shade of red coloured her cheeks before running down her neck in a way that Fubuki couldn't help following.

"Do you greet all males like that, or am I just special" he flashed her a toothy grin that succeeded to add more red to her complexion.

"N- I mean yes. Ummmm. "

He gave a deep chuckle before setting her down.

"I'm simply just excited to see you again and be able to get to know you better." She said with a huff, turning away from him crossing her arms.

Their moment was interrupted by Koga.

"Cuz, get your hands off my woman"

"Cousin? You're related to the snow ookami?"

"Hai, Kagome stop talking to him"

"'Gome come over here and forget those smelly wolves. Let's go back and eat"

"Don't tell my woman what to do, dog turd"

"Your woman? Kagome I could've sworn you told me that she never accepted," ignoring the two loudmouthed canines, Fubuki turned his question to the miko, "Have you?"

"I have not. I am certainly no one's anything other than friend and student. I've hardly been back two days and you both already are acting like you own me. I have my own autonomy. So I will stay right here and continue speaking with Fubuki. Unless Toga-sama calls me back"

Looking at her teacher, she saw him laughing.

"Come on Kagome." Koga and Inuyasha whined simultaneously.

She let out a long-suffering sigh.

"When is Natsu coming, Fubuki?"

She wasn't looking at him seemed she missed the small frown that formed on the wolf's face. He opened his mouth to answer when the devil himself arrived.

"Kagome, hi. We need to leave for a bit." Natsu said grabbing hold on to her arm.

"What's he doing here?!"

"Natsu, what did you do?"

"Get away from my woman!"

"Spend a year with you, training you without telling my father anything and now he wants to kill you"

Her eyes widened at this. She held his hand preparing herself for what he was about to do as he pulled out Mōfusupia before addressing her new teacher.

"You two be quiet! This is serious!"

"I'm older than you Fubuki! You can't tell me what to do

"Toga-oji, I need to borrow my pupil for a bit. In my absence can you please talk down your friend. I think he's overreacting."

"NATSU!" A strapid figure burst through the doorway throwing a guard into the wall.

"Lord Harou, please compose yourself," a belligerent female voice said trailing behind him. Kagome did not need to be told that was Sesshomaru's mother.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Toga chose that time to intervene. Jumping down to land in front of the fuming fox

"Harou, my friend, what's wrong? I haven't seen you like this in years."

"Hi Otosan"

The dark-coloured kitsune turned deep purple eyes towards his son before locking on her. His face morphed from anger to being haunted.

"You look so much like her..."

He trailed off before trying to jump around the wall that was Toga to get closer.

It was at this moment an oppressive aura began to stifle the room. It felt as if everything was freezing over.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered.

Said demon Lord walked in quietly, letting his aura flow out in waves. His coldest glare passed over everyone, with her being the last one. She gave a weak smile and wave in his direction. He was not amused.

They were royally fucked.

"It seems we just got our cue to leave," Natsu said with a grin. He struck the ground twice and the pair disappeared into the shadows.

This left the others to deal with Sesshomaru as the fat lady sang her last note.

"Explain"

Unbeknownst to them, this was only the first of several arias she would sing.


	19. ...1. An Awkward Breakfast

There are many things Sesshomaru could be grateful for. One was that after these games he would not be expected to seek a mate after finding every female unsuitable. Sesshomaru had decided that he enjoyed bachelorhood. He could have his fill of any woman without having to be treacherous. Sesshomaru and treacherous did not seem to work in the same sentiment, however Sesshomaru was a dog that became bored easily. In his almost 200 years of life he had not entertained a bed more than thrice concurrently. There were few women he had not grown bored of, and they all shared one trait: he slept with none.

One such of these women was one miko, Higurashi Kagome. She was able to keep his interest with her devious tongue and excitement always happened where she was involved. Usually her excitement spelt trouble for those around her. This morning was no different.

This brought him to another thing he was grateful for. The barrier around the dais made from kitsune and tanuki magic. Not only did it offer near impenetrable protection to those on it, even when he's not there and the hall is full, it creates an illusion of calm upon the onlookers, blinding them to anything contrary, even mad dashes through the hall would become regal strolls if need be. So when the morning debacle happened, none of the would be onlookers were privy to the fiasco. This did not mean that Sesshomaru was pleased.

"Toga, let me go. I need to speak with my son" Harou said struggling with his friend who had him pinned to the ground.

"I would if I knew you weren't going to go on a rampage and kill my new protégé"

He scolded at the two lords. They may have been his elders but their self-control was nonexistent when it was required socially. They wouldn't give him any explanations. He continued to glare at the rest of them. Realising the main people involved were not going to easily divulge information, he turned to his advisor. Miroku was quite forthwith in his explaining of the situation prior to his arrival. Sesshomaru felt partially responsible for the escalation of the situation. Curiosity was in his dog nature and seeing the usually cool tempered northern Lord become so inflamed made him curious as to the reason.

"It seems as though the kitsune prince is receiving the repercussions of his rash decisions last year"

"Sesshomaru, you knew where my son was this past year?"

Yes he did. The moment they had arrived that fateful night he knew who they were. He choose not to say anything because he wanted to see how the night would continue from its spectacle of a start. How would he know that the fox would become her teacher and jump down the well and seal it off.

"Hai"

Lord Haru began to sputter at his answer. His father began to laugh.

"Don't tell me, Natsu was her sensei? Is that why he was missing and came back smelling of her?"

Sesshomaru gave no answer. His father laughed harder letting go of his old time friend who jumped up and in a flash stood nose to nose with Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sesshomaru's reasoning was simple: they were in the future with no way to access them.

"My Lord may I speak freely? Where they had gone would have taken too long to reach, their shortened route was blocked off and we are trusted to keep the secrecy of her home. I believe that my Lord Sesshomaru thought that you knowing may upset you more and cause you to make rash decisions"

This was another thing Sesshomaru was grateful for. Miroku had the charm and tact; Sesshomaru did not like to talk unnecessarily. The monk as his advisor could smooth over most things with his silver tongue. Since he had joined his shiro and began work as his liaison to the human world there were little problems. He would work well as the male sorter during the games.

"Any questions you may have for the miko, you may ask her in my study, in mine and my father's presence"

He strolled off to his seat on the dais. Almost immediately Kagome and the northern heir returned, passing through the door on the left of the dais. Kagome's anger was palatable on the air; he did not need to look up to see the fire in her eyes as she stalked away from her first teacher to her second, his father. This placed her to the left of him, three seats down next to the lord whom had just tried to kill her. For a fleeting moment he questioned his father's sanity, but compared to sitting next to his mother. He had not informed his mother of his "bond" with the miko and his mother will start to put her through an interrogation, principally due to the stunt she pulled last night. His beast was afraid that his mother might scare her off; his logical side was agitated that they may become friends, like she had with the monk sitting between her and his father.

The seconds ticked by as he waited for the final guests on the dais to arrive. There were still five people missing and breakfast would not start until they arrived. Kikyo entered first. He took little notice of her as she bowed to her betters and sat next to Inuyasha and clung to him. Alive or dead she carried around sickening scents. Today she drowned herself in a cloying sakura scent. The past year she had shown herself to be treacherous. On more than one occasion he heard rumours from the barracks of her exploits. Leading closer to the games she began to drop hints as subtle as the moon on his brow when his brother was not around. He had no use for her. Even now she stole glances at him. She believed he would announce her as the female sorter, allowing her closeness to his person. He would have to be brain dead or morally blind like his brother to choose her. He had someone better in mind.

A little more time passed and the northern wolf princess arrived in her traditional ceremonial garb. A while fur cloak over a black and pink sleeveless kimono with a tight green obi and a white fur skirt. He normally wouldn't take notice but she let out a high pitch squeal upon entering hugging Kagome. Righting herself she greeted the lords before taking her seat next to her supposed mate-to-be.

"Good morning Koga-san" she said in a voice that made Sesshomaru want to roll his eyes.

The male being addressed barely acknowledged her. There was a quick change of emotion that Sesshomaru could not decipher. She looked at the wolf and the wolf looked at the miko who sat quietly on her cushion, seemingly ignoring everyone while in deep thought

"Ayame-san, are you planning to join the two halves of the East with your mate-to-be during the games?" Lord Harou innocently asked. Sesshomaru knew it wasn't so innocent, all the nobility knew that northwestern wolf princess was besotted with the southeastern wolf Prince who paid her little mind.

At the question, Kagome imperceptibly stiffened.

"I would be attempting to"

The atmosphere began to change.

"Attempting to? There is no reason to put it off any longer"

The inhabitants in the hall began to look slightly uncomfortable, fidgeting in their seats.

"I will try... if _she_ allows me to"

The atmosphere got murkier. Bodies became tenser and some eyed exits unknowingly. Kagome's fingers were lightly playing with a star pendant around her neck. Her breathing had changed.

Lord Harou, along with most of the dais turned to look at the miko. Kagome turned to look back at the Northern Lord, but her words were addressing the wolf princess.

"I have never accepted his suit and I currently have no intentions of giving him mine. If he truly wants me he must follow the games customs and speak to the sorters and my guardian of his intent. Otherwise, you can keep him for all I care."

He watched his father place his hand on her petite shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. The fox taught the miko well. By her stating that she had not accepted his suit meant that they were both free to mingle and allow others the chance to place their suit. The wolf could no longer call her "his woman", a thought that made his beast a tiny bit happy for unbeknownst reasons to either of them. If she hadn't she would be locked into activities with Sesshomaru which would hamper his plans.

All while the debacle happened, the males slowly trickled in and took their seats on the other half of the hall, separate from the women and the mated couples and elders were seated in the middle table. The massive doors opened and the last guests arrived: the tanuki lord of the south and his son, flanked by Sesshomaru's general Eiji, one of the only people he considered a friend. Somewhere during their walk up to the dais the daughter joined. Their arrival cut the tension in the room at once. Greetings passed and everyone was finally seated. The southern lord Yukio was sitting at his cardinal seat, his son and daughter to his right. Eiji took the seat immediately to the right of Sesshomaru and the left of his brother.

"Begin" at his command his servants brought out the food and poured the tea. Chopsticks in hand he took the first bite of his raw deer heart. Receiving the signal everyone began to dine.

...888...

Breakfast was pleasant enough. Until the Northern Lord turned his eyes to Kagome.

"Miko, what is your name?"

The questioning started innocent enough.

"Lord Harou, I believe I said to wait until we are in my study to question her" his eyes hardened as he took in the lord.

"My name is Higurahi Kagome"

If he was a lesser being he would have sputtered. She may not have been there when he spoke to the Northern Lord, but she had just heard him did she not? Wasn't it in her best interest to be in a less public place for this confrontation? And she had just openly defied him in front of the cardinal lords. At that thought, a low growl began to build in his chest.

"Miko"

She turned pleading blue eyes towards him, as if imploring him to understand or accept her decision. But there was something else.

"Please, my Lord, Grant me permission to speak freely to the Northern Lord"

There was a hard edge to her voice that most missed. She wasn't even asking him. While she used words that seemed to be that she asked, she really was telling him that she **would** speak to him. What she was asking was if he wanted her to openly defy him or not. She was sneaky.

He pulled his eyes away from her and gave a subtle nod to her.

"I am Lord Harou, of the North. May I enquire of your heritage, little one? I have never heard of 'Higurashi' before "

"Otou-san, you should-"

"Hush kit"

"Okay" the fox prince carried on eating like he never interjected in the first place, sneaking glances to Kagome.

"My mother's name is Higurashi Ai. I was raised on a shrine far from here with my grandfather and brother"

"What about your father?"

Kagome's face saddened at this.

"I do not know him. His family killed him for loving my mother before I was even born."

The air grew a bit more uncomfortable. That fact was not unknown to Sesshomaru, it came up in one of their early conversations when he annexed his group with hers. It was the reason she so thoroughly believed in love and sought to protect love. It was a flash notion in his mind, but it seemed to keep her grounded in reality.

His father began to gently rub circles on Kagome's hand as Lord Harou continued with his faux pas.

"No father, is that why you decided to abscond with my son last year? To get the male attention you're lacking"

Sesshomaru felt his hackles raise. His inner beast was snarling at the disrespect levelled against Kagome. Kagome did not deserve this type of treatment while she stayed under his roof.

The temperature began to feel hot. It wasn't enough to make him sweat, yet he felt a little of its pickling along his spine.

"I do believe for a Lord, you have no tact. I thought you were the "Wise fox of the East" capable of setting most disputes. It would seem Natsu was wrong" Kagome replied as she continued to eat, not sparing a glance to the offensive Lord beside her.

The heat began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sesshomaru, what is happening?" His mother demanded whispered, her eyes darting between the combatants.

He chose to ignore her. By the look in Kagome's eyes it would soon be over. And no one would see, simply because the fox prince would not allow his student to lose face in front of the subordinates, while also having a sense of self-preservation for himself, so the Fox had already begun weaving his magic over the hall.

"How dare y-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She exploded on him, the heat was unbearable, her scent smelled of something like diluted ozone, similar to her reiki, "Did you not ask your son or your guard how your heir was with me? Your HEIR approached me. Your HEIR offered to teach me. Your HEIR decided to go to my home knowing he couldn't return often. He NEVER TOLD ME WHOM HE WAS UNTIL THIS MORNING! I had no idea who he was until after we left here and by then it made no sense to send him back"

Her chest heaved behind the force of her rant. She fully faced the stunned Northern Lord, body tense. His father looked awed at her spit fire. Sesshomaru, like her previous travelling companions, found her outburst quite mild. They had seen worse. The only difference was the sweltering heat that appeared due to her advancement on her reiki. The fox prince seemed proud. Eiji and the Tanukis seemed surprised, while the formerly dead looked smug. Taking a breath in he could smell several different arousal wafting in the air. It was time to stop the spectacle.

"Miko" was all he had to say. She took a deep breath and the air was less stifling.

"Gomen for my outburst, my Lords. I should have listened to Lord Sesshomaru and waited until after he announced the sorters." She bore her neck to him to show the extent of her apology, the demon way. For some odd reason his inner beast focused on it and he felt his heart imperceptibly quicken. He drug his eyes away.

"This will be dealt later. Fox, end your spell."

With his usual grace Sesshomaru raised himself from his cushion. Seeing him stand brought attention to his figure.

"I have chosen my sorters. My sorter shall be my human ambassadors: Miroku my advisor and Kagome the Shikon Miko. In one hour the sorting will commence."

He turned on his heel and made his way out the room followed by his guard.

"That's Kagome?" Eiji asked.

He gave no answer as they made their way to Sesshomaru's study. Behind him he could hear the hall emptying.

"She's quite interesting, no wonder you wanted her here"

...888...

Upon reaching her room, Kikyo began pacing. She wanted to break something. Kagome was barely in the shiro for 24 hours and she was taking a position that was here. Dark magic began to raise on her skin. She wanted to scream.

However, this was just one battle the copy had unexpectedly one. There was still the meet and greet and she'd be damned if her copy bested her in favours.

She smirked to herself. Kagome had already creates enemies amongst the cardinals. It was only a matter of time before Tokyo triumphed over.

Sensing movement she turned towards one of the shadowy corners. She saw nothing but a scroll on the ground. Warily, she approached it, breaking off the seal, a white lotus puerced by a katana, after recognizing it. She gave a smile akin to Naraku as she read the only sentence on it.

"I would help you get rid of the Shikon Miko"

It didn't occur to her to question how her new ally knew of her connection and animosity to her reincarnation. All she cared, was that she now had a powerful ally to take her enemy out.


	20. First Day on the Job

She found herself hurrying behind the retreating from of Sesshomaru and his...friend? She wasn't exactly too sure who the gold Inu was, but he seemed important. His seating to exactly Sesshomaru's left was a dead giveaway, but what exactly was the relation. He most likely was a soldier in the Western army, judging by the black armour he wore similar to Seshomaru's- minus the spikes. His blonde hair was tied into a neat, sizable bun to the middle of his head, showing off his long elegant neck Thayer down to the Most likely ripped body hidden underneath his yellow-leaves-on-black haori. Curiously his hair only came from the middle of his head in a surprisingly modern Mohawk style with rather low sides for the time period.

Whoever he was to Sesshomaru, he was taking him away quickly. Stupid tall demons and there long strides. He was keeping her from sequestering the demon Lord and yelling at him for throwing her squarely into the lions den, where only a compassionate Kami may take pity on her and save her. It's not that she wasn't proud to be given such an upstanding position, it was that she just arrived and seemed to be on good terms with the Lord before being given the position. Most people would not understand that it was through a past earn merit she gained the position (no matter how unknowing she was to demon traditions at the time) and not through some perceived nepotism.

Growing tired of the pace, she sent a tendril of her power to poke him. Kamidamnit she would get his attention even if she had to yell or throw her boot at him or something drastic. She saw the brilliant dark purple hue of her power reach out and give Sesshomaru a soft push. It was barely enough to halt his stride, but enough to draw his attention. But instead of stopping, he sped up. It was like... Sesshomaru was actively running away from her

"Son of a-"

"Kagome" was the gentle voice of Toga-sama from behind her.

She ducked her head in shame. Slowly she turned to face him.

"Come pup, before the sorting begins you need to be there early and prepare. The hallway is stifling with your annoyance at my eldest."

With a fatherly arm, he guided her to the way from which she came. She tried to turn around to see him and glare at him. However, Toga-sama's grip didn't allow for even that action. She couldn't get away from her new teacher, in a way that wouldn't cause a scene, that is. Her new position didn't allow for such uncalled violence. Which may have also been a reason for his decision. She couldn't retaliate how she would want to. But after all, she was a shinobi trained in the art of seduction. Again taking her power, she stretched it out to him. It slithered up his back, down his chest in feathery touches, back up his demonic marks and caressed his ears. It was soft touches that they often couldn't consciously feel but did it's job in exciting. She let it continue for 5 seconds, before snapping it back to herself as she turned around the corner. She would find out later how it affected him.

"Now, Kagome, I will be close by. During the introduction part of the sorting I would be teaching you on the spot. I've decided that I won't teach you how to control your emotions but I will teach you to use your innate ability as a skill. However, the first thing you must learn, don't ever lock away your emotions"

Toga-sama's face became grave as he said that. His eyes clouded over and became distant. Was he thinking of-

"But that wouldn't happen to you.-" his face brightened back up like nothing ever darkened it- " Chin up, little one. What could go wrong?"

...888...

Now, you would think that something would go wrong, but it didn't. Kagome was given her first lesson sorting through the "noise". It was explained to her that basically she was a walking lie detector. Emotions and auras were just information. Deeply encoded information, but information nonetheless. And it was a language that she could clearly decode with little error. However, "noise" interfered with translation and interpretation.

Noise, was Toga-sama's way of talking about barriers to understanding the "language". Noise could be distractions, other people's emotions that doesn't necessarily try to read and most importantly, her target's other emotions. The last one was in her opinion the hardest. Her training with Natsu made her learn how to ignore distractions and read certain physical cues so zoning in on her target was a breeze. But sitting through a myriad of emotions from a s single one to find the important one? It was worse than finding the proverbial needle in a haystack.

So that's how she spent the mingling part of the sorting. Toga-sama would pick out her target and she had to read them correctly. And how would he know if it was correct? It was because he was a dog. Canines were good at sniffing out complex emotions; the dogs were the best at this, no matter how diluted the blood was. Meaning that Inuyasha should have been able to talent discern that she had liked him...

But now was not the time for such depressing thoughts. Now she had to read a rather bland looking wolf girl with only a small amount of her aura. Toga-sama believed that it would be easier for her to learn in small quantities and then larger quantities as time went on than to start off big. So presently, she reached out prodding silently at the wolf's emotional. Watching and differentiating between emotions but not interfering.

"What can you tell?"

"Well, she's quite bored. And she's agitated. Maybe she's looking or waiting for something to happen. "

Her teacher nodded approvingly. He then informed her that she had missed an underlying emotion: sadness.

"We'll stop, for now, little one. After you finish sorting, the rest of the day will be free, more or less. Then we would have that audience with Lord Harou about the temporary disappearance of his son, with Sesshomaru as part of the audience, of course. Then you'd get to say what unpleasantness you wanted to say to my son earlier wand couldn't."

She smiled sheepishly as she moved away from him to the dais. Her eyes unwittingly tracked the movements of the demon Lord amongst the masses. It was generous to call it movements as he never moved from the spot where he stood. Yokai made their way to him for whatever short replies he deigned to give.

Miroku was also making his way to the dais. He didn't seem nervous in the least bit. She deduced it to him working in the demon court for an extended time.

The dais where not too long they had eaten breakfast, had turned into a study desk for two. Papers upon papers were stacked on both sides of the low desk. However there was one question she needed to ask as they sat on the red cushions.

"How do we sort?"

He smiled good naturedly.

"Name, preference, fetishes and kinks anyone they already are looking at"

"Oh, this is easier than I thought."

"It is. The hard part is grouping people based on their answers, playing match maker and then being the counselor. It's even harder when they lie."

She thought on what he said. They would most definitely have liars, mostly because they were humans and might believe they could get away with it and trick their way into a group not suited for them. Also, there were at least 170 would be suitors they had to go through. But what if...

"I think I have a way to stop them from lying and streamlined the process?"

Miroku gave her a conspiratry look in his purple eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

She picked up a brush, dipping it in ink.

"Give me an ofuda and hold up a barrier around us-" on receiving it she began to precisely write kanji before sticking it to the ground, resulting in a larger barrier- "once they set foot inside, they'll tell us the truth and only the truth we want to hear, then leave. They won't remember their honesty and we can move faster"

Miroku looked highly impressed at her ofuda work, praising her on it. He then pulled out his own brush made of some demonic tree and animal.

"This is something I earned from Lady Tsukiko. It is scribe brush and it would take down what they said with precision. All we have to do is ask the questions."

It was now Kagome's turn to be impressed. However it was short lived as a ringing of a gong signified the sorting part of the sorting."

...888...

Kagome sat with an exasperated look on her face as the demons filed out. They had just gone through 124 participants within the last half hour. That was okay, within the week, people would have to come to them. And along the way, they would return to make changes and to formally put in suits. It was a tonne of work, but that wasn't why she was exasperated.

Even with her essentially drugging them to only tell what was needed, their list was long filled with extremely detailed descriptions. Some of the things start token of... needed a simpler word than depraved to be understood. It was just plain nasty. Yet Natsu thought her not to kink shame, but it was so hard when males were talking about peeing in eyes and females were talking about biting -it- off. Fun fact about male demon genitalia: according to wear it is removed, it would regenerate within two days. Fun.

She barely had chance to breathe before she was ushered away from Miroku.

"I thought the audience is later? Why are we going now?"

"Prince Natsu insisted it be done before, to give you the rest of the time to properly do your job"

She said nothing after that. She found herself going through the doors she had walked out of a few hours ago. Inside stood Lord Harou, Natsu, Fubuki, Sesshomaru and the mysterious Eiji. They were all awaiting her presence like she was some side of act they were all already bored with.

'Kagome, stand down' was Natsu's voice in her head.

'I won't,' she replied simply.

'Kagome please! Don't do this"

"Oh shut up Natsu!" She said aloud before turning on his sire.

"You! I have already told why your son was with me and I will not be repeating it. It has happened and you need to get over yourself. Him training me was part of our deal on what his wish on the jewel would be. Understand this, Natsu has told me all about your "situation" and I'm going to help- whether you like it or not. Don't you dare cut me off. As a student of your heir my allegiance as a shinobi is to you, however I am also beholden to the West. So shut up and let me fulfil my Kami-damn destiny to find what you lost and leave me alone. If in your infinite wisdom you could still hate me, even when I'm doing this, then ignore my existence. Now if you would excuse me, I have sorting to do." She spun on her heel and made her way to the door before spinning back, giving the Western demon Lord her deadliest glare.

"I will come back to you, Sesshy" and ducked through the door disappearing at once.

A tick formed on Sesshomaru's brow.

"S-"

"Don't" he said to his general. "Are you satisfied, Lord Harou?"

The man in question looked ashen. He acted as if he had a seen a ghost. A moment of silence passed in the room. When he chose to speak, he ignored Sesshomaru's question, turning to an equally ashen Toga.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" Toga responded with a mute nod "She looked just like my koiishi when she got angry. Aimikori"


	21. Some Light Teasing

Sesshomaru sat stunned and seething on his cushion. He looked exactly the same as when she first walked into his study, but he was angry and also stunned. How dare she embarrass him like that! In reality he had expected some sort of negative reaction from her. She was quite peeved at breakfast with the treatment from Lord Harou like she was some courtesan trying to sleep her way to become Lady of the Lands. In that situation, her anger was somewhat justified but poorly timed in his eyes.

Or was it that he didn't understand how great the execution of her angerwas.

He truly expected Lord Harou to try and attack her, like earlier. Not stand their muttering about some woman with his father. Said father looked equally disturbed.

"Lord Harou"

The Northern Lord momentarily snapped out of his state to answer him.

"Oh! Yes, I am ... satisfied with her reasonings." The fox sent his father a well meaning look.

"Son, Harou and I will take our leave"

They practically ran out of the small study leaving its young occupants to stare at the place where they once stood. What had just happened? Sesshomaru wasn't too sure, but he knew one thing. He could blame Natsu for Kagome's outburst.

"Natsu, if I had known you leaving with the Miko would have caused all these problems, I would have kept her myself"

"Kept her, Sesshy? Those are dangerous words to be thrown about at these times"

His eyes cut to his general reclining on a fat yellow cushion. Eiji shut up.

"Sesshomaru, we both know you wouldn't. To properly train her you would have needed to leave with her. Something that someone in your position is incapable of doing"

"Sessy," he said experimentally as if he was tasting it, "You've maimed for less..." his general mused out loud to everyone and no one.

"It was something that someone in your position couldn't do either, baka! You know how your otou-san gets when you disappear."

"Ow! There's no need to hit me you know. We both know she needed to be trained, and she was willing!"

"So why didn't you stick to the plan then."

"The confidence she carried yelling at him... "

"No offense, Fubuki, but your style wouldn't have been best for her."

So Fubuki was the one that was supposed to train her. That unsettled Sesshomaru slightly, because he knew the snow wolf. He knew them all in honesty. The scene that was happening was not something he was unaccustomed to. In reality, every time they came together, it always happened to similar to this. Fubuki and Natsu argued while Eiji plotted or daydreamed and he ignored them while he occupied himself in productive endeavours. This was their routine from since they were children.

If the other two were as consistent in his life as Eiji, Sesshomaru may have easily considered them as his friends. In technicality, they were. He would only speak to them freely in a situation like this where they were all alone. He began looking at the documents in front of him.

"Her eyes...

"Sesshomaru's way would have turned her into a golem like the former clay bitch miko-"

"Clay bitch miko- Are you talking about the shiro's horse, Kikyo"

"Apparently he is"

"She used to be a golem? How is she alive then?"

"Well it happened around this time last year, when Toga returned-"

"That's a really long story. All you need to know is that Kagome did it"

"The miko! How powerful is she?" He muttered to himself.

"Anyway. The only other person that would have been fit to do it would have been Eiji, and she only found out about his existence today."

"And Sesshy here wouldn't have let me go for such an extended time. Especially with someone he's interested in."

Interested in? Sesshomaru felt nothing of the sort. He was interested in no one, especially some mortal miko. The other two stopped talking. They were invested in what Eiji had to say.

"You are wrong"

"I'm wrong? Come on Sesshomaru, she called you Sesshy and still has her tongue in that pretty little mouth of hers." He paused for effect and Fubuki picked up where the other left off, biting the proffered bait.

"And she was bold enough to say it in front of us"

"My guess is that Sesshy is the more acceptable name she has for him"

"Oh it is. Kagome told me she had next one" Sesshomaru tensed subtly, "but she never said what it was" he relaxed.

"Guess we'll have to coax it out of her." Eiji proposed

"You will not"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Sesshy, that was one of the nicknames she had for him. It was another reason for his anger. He personally had no qualms against the term of endearment, (after months of her using it on him) . But usually it was when they had their private conversations. But now they knew a part of his special connection with the miko, and that just wouldn't do. He wasn't one to share. And that was the second reason he was angry.

The look in his amber eyes promised reparation to anyone that would do such. They didn't need to also know about 'Fluffy-sama'. He saw the unadulterated fear creep into their eyes. But then Eiji's face took on a smirk.

"Okay Sesshomaru, we won't ask. But why were you anticipating her arrival. I say this because when she broke in and disrupted last night's female introductions, you didn't even appear surprised. As a matter of fact, you smirked as if you expected no less. Are you sure you're not a little bit interested"

"I respect her. That is all. I have no romantic interest. Any interest you perceive is platonic in nature."

It was right at that moment his father and Lord Harou returned to his study, looking much calmer than before they left.

"Didn't you just leave, milords?"

"Yes! Harou and I had something important to discuss. What did we miss?"

"Your son may actually have an intended by the end of the games, milord" Eiji said.

"He might?"

"Yes otou-san. But he only has a chance."

"Natsu, you know how proud he is. He might not want to sully his line with huma- "

Sesshomaru whipped the wolf's hand across his knuckles like he was some petulant school child

"Don't you speak about the miko that way." He spat at him. Not a single hair was out of place. As he lowered his hand, Jaken came crashing through the doors of his study squawking as though he was choking.

"MILORD I AM SO SORRY ! BLAME THE ASTRONOMERS FOR THEIR INCOMPETENCE "

"Jaken"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED"

"Jaken" intoned his father menacingly.

"THEY GOT THE WRONG DAY. YOU ONLY HAVE 18 NIGHTS NOT 27. AAIIIIIIEEEE" He screamed as he flew out the window from a kick by Lord Harou.

"Sesshomaru how do you handle such a loud retainer?"

Sesshomaru chose not to answer the Lord. He rose gracefully from his desk. He swept from the room in a flourish.

"I bet he's going by Kagome"

"Who wouldn't want to go where she is"

"Is that the miko, son?"

"Hai"

"It seems we were teasing the wrong person Natsu. Looks like the mighty Fubuki is also interested in the miko"

"If he doesn't want her, I have no problem trying. The little I know of her interests me and I'm humble enough to admit it."

"Fubuki, I know it's been ages since I've last seen you, not withstanding when I came back last year, but you seem like the type to float from female to female. Why the change?" Toga asked.

"Well, mi'lord, when I met her last year, I spent the day and well into the night with her. She has been on my mind since then."

"Is that why no female tried to kill you? I thought you were worried about my missing son"

Fubuki took on a defensive position, crossing his arms and looking away. He opened his mouth to answer but chose against it.

"He's not alone. I am also curious about her. I've only seen the tiniest of glimpses in her, but if Sesshomaru respects her, then there must be something there."

Natsu began to resemble a fish as he looked at both of his friends. Harou was counting the amount of suitors she already amassed in quiet, begrudging admiration. And they were all powerful demons. Toga was thinking along the same as his long time friend, but he came to different conclusions. While he knew he was going to have fun with her under his wing, he so realised that there might be a growing number of men he might have to beat off from her.

"Please tell me you don't have any interests in her too" Toga asked wearily. If Harou's son wanted in that'll be something. Something in his mind reminded him that they said Sesshomaru was also interested. Knowing his eldest, he would have to observe their actions over a period of time, especially when they believed they were alone (a hard feat when one was a crazy alert dog and the other was a Miko trained as shinobi and so happened to be an empath). Even if his son felt something,he would be too proud to do anything about it.

The young fox's face morphed into one of disgust.

"That is disgusting to think about. She's been my student for a year. And while I was living with her I posed as a family member. It just sounds incest like to me. It's similar to if you asked me if i wanted my... cousin. Yes my cousin."


	22. ...2. Confrontations

As Kagome was sitting in Miroku's study going through the numerous papers before them from their days "interviews", she had one single question on her mind. It was simple, really, and she barely noticed it before she began sorting with Miroku. It was ridiculous. If she had to draw a Venn Diagram of what she found from sorting, it would almost be a circle.

"WHY DO ALL THE FEMALES WANT TO FUCK SESSHOMARU"

"Don't forget some of the males" Miroku added sipping on his tea.

How could she forget the males. They were the only ones part of the "want to fuck Sesshomaru" set that didn't overlap with the "female" set. The worst part was she wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. A lot of people wanted to do devil's foxtrot with the Western Lord. Not his father, but there were women who wanted to screw her Toga-sama!

"You have it good. At least you're not going through the kinks. Some of these people are describing things that could only be described as _"consensual non-consent"_ " he formed air quotes around the phrase.

"That's a thing in my time. My friend Yuri was into it."

"Well I'm not going to judge. As long as they have partners that willingly consent to the non-consent"

"And that's why we're here. To make sure that the kinks line up and make sure that people get a chance of finding someone."

Kagome patted her best friend on the shoulder. She then poured herself a cup of tea before leaning on him.

"Its just frustrating to see these women just throw themselves at him"

"Why does it frustrate you?"

"I'm his friend and I want the best for him. Plus, it's monotonous reading about fantasies about his big girthy-"

"You should have suspected this. He is a cardinal Lord, and most females find him pretty. Naturally women would seek him"

"Yeah he's pretty. A pretty big pain in the arse." She said huffing. "If they were looking for pretty they have other pretty men."

"Oh really?" He said baiting her.

"Fubuki is pretty with his roguish good looks and his moon like silver eyes. He's rather sociable too. And he's nice."

"Okay that's one person. And he has some people interested. Who else?"

"Natsu, Inuyasha and Koga are good looking. Plus they're cardinal princes."

"And there's people who want them too. Come again"

"There's also that blond dog demon that sat next to Sesshomaru with the green eyes and the playful smile... not that I noticed or anything. Appearances mean nothing in the grand scheme of things "

"...Right. Kagome what is this really about?"

"All these people-" she gestured to the three piles in front of them on the floor."most likely don't know Sesshomaru. He's so... closed off. How could all these people want someone they don't know?"

"Well, he's a powerful demon, Lord of one of the richest domains, rumoured to be great in bed and as we said before: pretty"

She gave a long suffering sigh,"Then there all superficial "

She threw her weight backward onto the cushioned behind her. Miroku chuckled and leaned over her holding a wagashi over her. She scrutinized it for a second before snatching it from him. She quickly took a bite, relishing in the flavour that coated her tongue in ecstasy. If Sesshomaru's home continued making sweets like this she might just never leave. Maybe she could sneak in to the kitchen tomorrow and get them to show her how they do it.

"And that, Kagome. Is why we're doing this. To weed out all those who aren't suitable to become Lady of the west. Sesshomaru knows you care and trusts your judgement on what you believe is best for him."

"What about all the other people in the games? Don't they deserve a chance at love?"

"And they will get it once we do our job properly and **sort** "

She finally heaved herself up and picked up the first papyrus from the female pile.

"Hai, onīsan"

He played the term around in his mouth finding satisfaction with it. "I like it, _nēsan_ _."_

They resumed sorting. They were able to further break down the three piles into females who only want Sesshomaru, females who want Sesshomaru but are open to others men, men who want to rut with Sesshomaru and other men more than women but still want women, men who want to rut with Sesshomaru but also girls and finally, men who only want females. This was around the time that Sesshomaru made his presence known with a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" she said making her way to the door, avoiding the parchment on the ground.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you to visit onīsan and I"

He looked at her through slitted eyes. She had a feeling why he was here. Most likely he came to admonish her on her rude behaviour earlier in his study.

"Please come in my lord"

She shut door after he passed and jumped him.

"Sesshy! I missed you!" She hugged him tightly around his neck with her legs wound against his middle. On reflex he caught her. Before she left him, whenever they were alone she would do exactly as she had just done, jumping excitedly into his arms. But they weren't in the woods where no one could see them. They were in his home where everyone scrutinized them.

"Miko" he said a warning in his tone.

"There's a sound barrier in the room. Nothing but the cries of distress would leave this room"

The tension in his shoulders lessened almost imperceptibly. He crossed the room in long strides to Miroku.

"I'm not here socially -" Kagome pushes off his chest slightly to look at him and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Sesshomaru. "And miko I will deal with your outburst in my study tomorrow" he gave her a hard look that had her wilting slightly in embarrassment.

"Gomen"

He hummed at her and made to sit in one of the cushion next to Miroku, Kagome still wrapped snugly around him. It didn't even cross his mind to place her on it. A part of him missed the contact she imposed on his person.

"Hello Sesshomaru. If you're not here socially are you here for something."

This earned Miroku a gracefully arched eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I must confess, this is my first time with a man. Please be gentle" he finished peeking at the demon Lord through long lashes.

"Monk..."

" _Oh Sesshomaru -sama"_

Kagome was shaking in the dog's big lap as she tried to stifle her laughter. She was trying to pour him a cup of tea but her hand was shaking making it almost impossible for her to pour. Almost being the operative word.

"Excuse my onīsan, Sesshomaru. The sorting has him excited"

"Hnnn."

"He's accustomed to my antics. As long as I keep it in private settings "

"Why do you call him onīsan? This Sesshomaru thought we were alone."

"We are. Its to get practice in saying it so we won't blow our cover as siblings. You're lucky we have some physical similarities."

She finally handed him the tea.

"So why are you here? An apology for putting me on the spot."

"Miko, there has been a troubling development. "

"If you're talking about the shortened time, I've told her already."

"He noticed it in the stars early this morning."

"Then I got confirmation when some of the maids brought it up in gossip."

"Anything else?"

Kagome wasn't too sure if Sesshomaru understood that she knew what was happening. Miroku already had his network of intelligence and Kagome had her developing empath powers and her own natural ability to make friends. He was creating a system in which he had the upper hand.

"Guess not. Since you're here do you have anyone you're interested in or want us to red flag."

"This Sesshomaru is interested in no one"

"Well all these people are interested in you. And we need a way to start thinning the list" she smiled sweetly at him hoping he would say something, anything to help them. All she got for her efforts was a blank stare.

"Lord Sesshomaru, since you don't have anything to say on your preference, what do you propose the first task to be?"

He had drained his cup something during the time she gave it to him and now. He placed it in Kagome's hands before he pried her off himself and placed her on the cushion he had just occupied.

" This Sesshomaru wants a demonstration of strength, power and skill in two days. Do what you wish with the other tasks. Keep in mind that she would be this Sesshomaru's queen"

"Arigato Sesshomaru. You should leave. Toga-sama should be here to collect me soon and I don't want you here when he comes. I'd rather keep on his good side, thank you very much." She had gotten up and was holding the door, waiting to open it to him.

"You dare try to order this one in his own home" he said lacking some of the bite that should be in that statement.

"Yes I do dare. Now you get back to your work so I can get back to mine." She swung the door open and a pleasant smile came to her face. "Please come again to advise us milord"

He strode past her leaving her with a parting remark, "Do try not to attract too much trouble as you are prone to, miko."

Her façade slipped at that and she slammed the door behind him.

"Come nēsan, we have work to do before you have to leave. I hope Sesshomaru remembered to take your scent off his person. He would be saturated in it for the short time he was here."

Kagome froze. Hopefully Natsu wouldn't-

'Kags?' The silky voice spoke in her head 'What were you doing with the Ice Prince and why is he covered in your scent"

...888...

It was only her second day and her day did not start well. Her first day did not end well. She had to convince both Natsu and Toga-sama that she did not do anything untoward with the Lord. It was embarrassing. But she couldn't explain that she was using Sesshomaru as a chair. It was one of the few allowances he made for her and she will not let her privileges get taken away! Instead she told a half truth. That she jumped him in anger of being put in a position without her consent. But that didn't stop Toga-sama from teasing her as well as lecturing her on her position and that she now had a high station. Then they went over some simple breathing exercises before parting ways to bed.

In the morning, they woke up and he guided her to the main hall. He promised to send someone later to bring her to him so he could test her skill. She thought to tell him that he could wait until tomorrow to see her skill but she decided against it. Perhaps he had something else in mind. Breakfast was quite the affair. Since she was in the midst of demons breakfast wasn't quite as it was just yesterday. Demons don't need to eat regularly. So breakfast was for socialising, finding your next fling or gathering information. Also it wasn't mandatory. Which is why she sat at the dais alone. Miroku had decided that she would deliver the news because he had a report to write for Sesshomaru. She was left to be the harbinger of bad news.

Her words had those there in a panic. They were excited and worried. They had less time to woo who they wanted, but the strength of the moon would be doubled. Generally speaking, things were getting interesting. They became mouth calmer when she announced the first task would be the next day and what it would be. Demons were attracted to strength, especially the elites found in the shiro. They enjoyed any reason to sport their superiority. It wasn't duels, it was a demonstration and that was enough for them. Some of the females looked at her haughtily as she stepped off the dais to leave the hall. They all were looking forward to showing up the Shikon Miko.

Her exit was stopped by large breast appearing in her face.

"Well, well well. If it isn't the Shimon Miko. And she's here alone without one of her little bodyguards to protect her" the fine voice taunted.

"Hatori-san" dressed lavishly in reds and gold Hatori Aya stood before in her tall shapely form. Ginger hair was done in a high ponytail on top of her head and cascaded down her back. Her large breast was straining to be kept inside her kimono.

"Sama. Know your betters."

"My betters? From my understanding we are at least equals in Ayakashi society"

Her painted lips set into an almost snarl on her face.

"Listen, girl and listen well. I don't care if you've been given the position of sorter and have some power. You are nothing but a measly human that can be crushed. When I become Sesshomaru's mate you could choose to lick beneath my shoe like the cretin you are or flee. With both options you still might just be killed-"

Kagome had a bored look on her face. She was expecting this type of diatribe at some point in time. Honestly she was expecting it about midday that very day for the earliest. She was waiting for Aya to finish speak so she could finally go about her day, when she realised what was said that needed to be addressed.

"Why," she interrupted,"aren't you ambitious. You say "when" as if it's an asurity that you may be anything more than a body to warm him at night, if you're so lucky. And as it so happens I have the power to impede that as his sorter. So you should care what my position is." Kagome knew she was being slightly vindictive, but she couldn't help it. She was fed up of beautiful women trying to push her around. She was small, not feeble. Of course she wouldn't stop the woman from having a chance with Sesshomaru if she fits his criteria for a wife, but from what she was seeing, she'd have some problems making the short list.

"Now that's that said-"

"Why you little" she raised her hand to swing at her at normal speed. Kagome wanted to sigh, she really wanted to wait until later to reveal some of her power, but she wasn't going to get slapped in front of these demons. Especially when she didn't deserve it. Natsu would be proud when he heard.

"Kagome!"

This halted the demoness' mid air on hearing the voice. She peaked around and saw the signature pink and green of her slayer friend coming to her. She had also revamped her attire. The fabric was more luxurious and she know sported a moss green hanfu like skirt wrapped around her kosode. She clearly still still wore her demon slaying outfit

"Sango. If you excuse me, Aya-san," she side stepped around her figure, "my friend is calling me and I need to see her so Goodbye. Pleasure speaking with you." She ended with a syrupy tone before moving toward Sango.

The demoness oozed irritation

"IT'S SAMA!" she yelled bringing attention to herself. She quickly pulled out her fan to cover her face.

_Kagome: 1_ _Aya_ _: 0_

"Hi Sango."

"I was wondering if you were free so that we can talk and catch up?"

"Well, I'm free until Toga-sama sends for me."

She was then dragged out of the hall through a series of halls she hadn't learnt as yet. She followed along blindly, sensing that her friend had a lot to tell her.

...88...

In one of the gardens, they sat amongst some wildflowers. Laughter fluttered from their lips like winged things: beautiful and free. But these winged things had short life spans and had to end, as all things do. Kagome was ready to bring to bring out the bug spray.

"While this has been lovely, I know this isn't why you brought me here. What's up?"

She sighed (not dissimilar to how YouTubers start their apology videos, but Kagome had no way of drawing the comparison) "A lot has changed since you've been gone. I guess Miroku told you what happened between us already" she waited for Kagome to nod.

"At first everything was great. I loved him, he had loved me. It was like a fairy tale. He showered me with attention. He even stopped watching other girls. Ha! Can you believe it? I didn't have to be Sango: the demon slayer with him. But that was the problem. I wanted to. That first month in this shiro made me realize that. Here they appreciated that strength that human men wither away from.

"I know I shouldn't have stayed or broke it off with him when I realised I wanted something different. But Miroku so sweet and I thought maybe he would grow tired of me and leave. But he didn't. Then two months later he proposed. And I just couldn't fake it anymore. The moment he asked I realized that I've never, really, loved him... at least, not like he loved me."

The sounds of nature filled the air between them. Kagome was reeling from the confession she had just heard. There was a selfishness in it that she didn't believe Sango to be capable of. But she tried not to judge her. Love makes people do stupid things. Maybe after running down her brother for so long, when she was finally able to breathe she realised what she wanted. And it just so happened to not be Miroku. At least it happened then and not now after the proposal.

All these thoughts were hidden in her mind and never translated on her face. She hugged Santo to her chest to comfort her. She had a question on her mind though, was she with anyone new?

A presence approaching them halted her question. The tall figure stopped before them in his black armour, blocking out the sun creating a halo around his blonde hair.

"Kagome, right"

"Hai"

"Toga-sama wants to see you"

"Well I have to go." She gave her a quick hug before rising. She left Sango sitting amongst the wildflowers.

"You're Eiji, right?"

He gave a good natured smile.

"In the flesh. Hatori Eiji, Lord Sesshomaru's General of his armies."

"Ah General. I was guessing that. Related to Aya-san I take it?"

"Yeah, I'm her brother, sadly. Did she threaten you yet?"

"Of course. No harm done, look I'm fine" she spun in front of him, her skirt blossomed before him.

His eyes looked across her figure looking for any signs of injury to her person.

"Seems like she didn't assault you"

"Oh she did. Used some very mean words. _And_ threatened to slap me"

"That sounds like her. Gomen for my nēsan. She could be a bit... much at times"

"No worries. But next time, I just might retaliate "

"Retaliate? I know you had some fire in you" he jostled her shoulder playfully.

"Some fire is in an understatement." She stepped away from him a little to look him up and down while they continued to walk to their destination. "I think I can take you"

He smirked down at her, "Oh really. We'll see when we go to the dojo."

"Dojo?"

"Didn't I tell you? Toga wants you in the family dojo to test your skill in front of your past sensei and his family."

"Right. ...Wait I have to do this in front of Nothern Lord!"


	23. Testing is Unnecessary

"Father this is unnecessary."

"Sesshomaru, your father has to test her abilities to see if her sensei was remiss in her training."

"Tsukiko-sama~. I wasn't remiss." Natsu pouted.

She tapped him on the forehead with her fan.

"Don't pout. You're a powerful _grown_ prince, not a kit."

"Hai Tsukiko-sama," he said in a monotone voice as he rubbed the area where the blow landed.

"Although, he does act like one, Tsukiko-sama. Which is why I always have to supervise him" Fubuki chuckled. Tsukiko stared at the fox with an evil smile on her face.

She hummed, then without warning she grabbed his ear in a tight hold, continuing to smile "So why weren't you supervising his decision to run off?"

"Ah, my ear!"

"The least you could have done was to let his father know he wasn't kidnapped or ran away"

She then grabbed Natsu's ear.

"I thought I raised you two better"

And she had. When Harou's mate had died, Tsukiko took it upon herself to become a surrogate of sorts to her children. It was the least she could do for her long-time friend.

Fubuki came along with them. He was the product of a cross-class liaison. His mother had an affair with a soldier from Harou's army when the mating games were held in the north. Tsukiko herself had just finished her own games in the west and was betrothed to Toga when it happened. Fubuki's mother, Ansa, being a princess of the east could not be burdened with a child if she wanted to successfully find a wealthy mate. She dumped her child at Harou's doorstep and went on her way. She then ran off to China. His father raised him for the most part with Hatori's mate stepping in before she died.

"What about your son?! He was complicit in it!" Natsu cried.

"He would get his in due time," she said sweetly.

Sesshomaru continued to ignore his mother, staring pointedly at his father who was speaking with Harou.

"Kikyo I'm sorry but you can't come in here!"

"Why not?"

"It's family only, Kikyo"

"I'm practically family! I'm going to be your mate! I should be there"

"Kikyo." Toga intoned catching the volatile woman's attention. "Soon you will be able to be here, but not right now "

She seemed to twirl the idea in her mind for a second before stepping back from the door.

"Sorry for my behaviour. I shall leave " she said before stomping off.

Tsukiko wasn't too sure what it was that Inuyasha saw in that woman. Maybe it was power. The woman had a generous sum of spiritual powers and she took any chance to parade it about. But her son wasn't like that, it would take more than a little power for him to stick with her. She knew it wasn't necessarily beauty. Kikyo was beautiful but in a cold uninviting way. It appeared her beauty only ran skin deep and Inuyasha didn't seem superficial. The only logical reason maybe sex. He was male after all, and his father's progeny. That was the only conclusion she could come to with the little insight she had on their relationship before they arrived a year ago. Inuyasha and Kikyo's backstory was as hidden as information on whom Kagome was.

Inuyasha quickly slid the door closed behind her. He leant his head against the door listening to make sure that she left the area and that she wouldn't reopen it again. He huffed a sigh of relief when he was sure she wasn't coming back. Pushing himself off the door he spun to face his father.

"Why are we here anyway, old man? Can't this wait until tomorrow when we actually have a presentation of skills?" He grumbled moving towards the seated group.

"No. I need a controlled environment. I need to see that my son was capable of teaching her succinctly"

"Why does everyone doubt me?" Natsu said rubbing his ear.

"Because you can be erratic, impulsive and irrational," Lord Harou said, "I need to be sure that you didn't waste a year and she can at least defend herself from a demon"

"And I need to finally meet this girl," Tsukiko said from her cushion. She hid a sly smile on her face behind her fan. "She has to be special for my son to pick her as sorter when she's only just arrived" She had to be special. Her entrance the night before sparked her interest. The Shikon Miko seemed to have a close bond with her son and vice versa. Why else would his son allow her to threaten his life (albeit jokingly) and he would be expecting her.

"Kagome is special. She's so good..."

The shoji door slid open. Eiji was the first one to step in, his arm linked with the diminutive Miko behind him. She was smiling up at Eiji in a friendly manner. She seemed to be relaxed with the blond. As she stepped through the door, she unlinked her arms and bent gracefully into a 90-degree angle, hands clasped in front of her.

" O _hayō gozaimasu_. Thank you for inviting me." she kept her head down, neck bared slightly. Harou nodded impressed with her etiquette so far"

"Rise, little one. Take a seat; you don't need to be so formal."

She followed instructions.

"I need to ensure that you were taught properly. Inuyasha told me that you were an archer, however, do you know self-defence?"

"Hai, Toga-sama. Natsu taught me sufficiently. With my bow, I can shoot at least six arrows at once. I'm also trained in the katana, war fans, yumi, shuriken, kunai, bo and jo staffs, the vice chain, sais and naginata of course."

As she rattled off her list of weapons the demons sat in awe. How could one human learn all these weapons in a year?

"What of his other skills has my son passed to you?" Lord Harou asked. He knew his son was a shinobi. Natsu was the north's best spy. Which is why he was scared for his son. He thought someone had finally caught up to him and his machinations and was torturing him for it. Instead, he was playing teacher to this strange blue-grey eyed Miko that reminded Harou of Aimikori and most likely teaching her his craft.

"I'm also quite well learned in information gathering and torture." She answered with a bright smile. "Actually,"

Eiji thumped to the ground as if on cue. His eyes were open and pupils tiny staring upward.

"I'm good with poisons"

"What did you do to my head general," Sesshomaru said, not asked.

"She clearly poisoned him with the toxin from a poppy," Natsu said smugly.

"My special version of the poppy toxin."

"You poisoned him, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled shock written across his face at the stunt. She shrugged nonchalantly at him, moving over to where the guard lay. She picked up his head and placed it in her lap.

"What are you doing?" Tsukiko asked. She was curious but also was quite worried about him. This was her other "son". Tsukiko was a good friend of his mother. She was a good woman until she had a daughter and decided to ignore Eiji.

Tsukiko watched as the Miko rubbed her dainty hands across the golden dog's face. He still wore a loopy grin on his face.

"Don't worry he's not going to die. He just seemed tense and tired, so I decided to... relax him. He should go back to normal soon." She fixed some of the hair in his face to the side with a soft touch. "He's awake and he's very susceptible to questioning, but only to me as I made it to only respond to my aura."

"I've seen it at work and have experienced it. He's in this state of euphoria and rest. Once he comes out of it, he's going to be the most rested he's been a while. But he's going to sing like Kagome's little canary while under. Its quite potent stuff" Natsu's chest was puffing with pride.

"You have really nice eyes," he said in an almost whisper. In his state, her eyes look like the sky right before it lightly rained. Like it was there to alleviate the scorching earth and grant him respite. He felt like he could wax poetic on just that sight, but he couldn't move his hands to write. He'd save it for later; inspiration to write haiku and kanshis into the night. Her faced heated like a sun over his face as it began to take on a rosy hue that languidly flowed like water running down her face down her neck. But he kept returning to her eyes and felt as if his eyes made sense to stay glued in her depths.

"Th-thank you Eiji-san. I guess I won"

He gave a laugh at that "You have. But I'd like a proper rematch, you caught me unawares and I'd like to show off."

She gave her own laugh at that. She looked up at the onlookers and gave a dashing smile. Natsu applauded her, quite impressed with her actions. And they were doubting his skill. She may look innocent and kind-hearted, but she was a dangerous source to play with.

While she had been speaking to her target, silver eyes watched the interactions with something akin to jealousy. A part of him wished he were there on her lap receiving her attention. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of something relayed to him by his beast.

"Miko"

"I poisoned him when I spun for him earlier, the dust carried over into the air to him. It was a small amount so he wouldn't notice, and it would take longer to act." Sesshomaru observed how her hands continued to smooth over his brow. "This was a presentation of skill so I thought this would have been the best way to present. Maybe I should've gone for information gathering"

"So, my son taught you in his profession"

"Hai, he was a great sensei"

Harou nodded at her and then began an extremely low conversation with Toga and Tsukiko. Sesshomaru sat in, being the Lord and all.

'Happy?'

'Elated. They were all doubting my abilities as a teacher before you came.'

'Well, this should be enough to appease them. Added to my infiltration of the Shiro they should be singing your praises.'

'Good. After this, meet me in the northern wing.'

Eiji's eyes blinked once before fluttering as if he was now waking up. He continued to stare up at her.

"Hi."

"Hey. Sorry for poisoning you. I didn't really mean to. Well, I meant to, but I had to. No, I didn't have to but who would've expected that I would've poisoned you?... Maybe I should have asked first"

"Seems like my sister should watch her step." He said after thinking for a second.

"She should. But I can take you without poisoning you or tricking you"

"We'll see when we spar. When's the next time you're free?"

Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha clearing his throat. His ears were flattened to his skull. He was looking down and away from her. He wanted to talk but wouldn't say it. She gave a small smile at him. Inuyasha was still Inuyasha.

"Not today nor tomorrow. Natsu and I have something to do after and I don't know how long it will take. And I promised Inuyasha to speak with him sometime today."

"Well I'll hold you to it"

Their moment was interrupted by the "adults" in the room. It seemed that they deemed Natsu's teaching satisfactory so far. Natsu will continue any physical training necessary while Toga supervised.

"And tomorrow you will do a display of your spiritual powers. Not your full powers of course, just enough to put some fear in your authority." Tsukiko told her with a knowing smile. "And stop hiding your scent; those who hide their scent are hard to trust. You should start now."

Panic entered the Miko's eyes. She flicked her eyes up to Natsu who reflect

"I don't think that's-"

"Quiet"

"Yes ma'am" he deflated at once. He mouthed 'I tried' at her. The Miko gulped before clasping her hands, palms facing each other muttering a series of words. Nothing happened at first, then they felt a shift, followed by a burst of the most tantalizing scent. It was rain-washed moon jasmine at night with a heavy dose of ozone. But as quick and strong as it came it lessened to a normal degree. She knew that scent.

"So it was you, interesting," she said cryptically. Sesshomaru's red scarf was originally hers.

Eiji flew up from her lap as if burnt. She was confused at his reaction. Memories flashed behind Kagome's eyes unbidden.

'Forget meeting me after, when this is done you, me and Fubuki are leaving together '

"This meeting is over. We have what we need, you can go along know." Tsukiko said with a dismissive motion of her hand.

It became apparent to Eiji how it may have been interpreted by her. He reached out to move towards her but she moved out of his reach imperceptibly. She disguised it as rising to bow and thank them for having her there.

Natsu took that opportunity hauled Kagome away and made to the exit. He gave a hurried greeting to the elders as to not appear rude. Fubuki followed Natsu's lead and respectfully gave his greetings before following the pair out.

"I don't know what you did, but you upset her. You better figure it out and apologize to her. Or I would kick your ass." Inuyasha said matter to Eiji of factly as he got up.

Toga threw a pointed look at the hanyou at his word usage.

"Yeah, yeah, old man. No cursing, and all that" he said leaving the room. He should find his love and make it up to her for blowing her off. Where _was_ Kikyo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this maybe the first time you guys are actually hearing from me. Hi, how are you? The fic over here is coming close to be on the same chapter as on the other sites. And soon you'll be getting more from me.
> 
> Did anyone enjoy that little fluff I put in there between her and Eiji? I know y'all would have preferred it with Sesshomaru but let me tell you a little secret. I love harem manga/anime. Even when I know from the start who they're going to end up with, I like to see the other relationships play out. And I've decided after some deliberation, to not have Inuyasha as part of the haram.


	24. Apologies

There were better ways to do this, Kagome was almost sure if this. This was risky and stupid and it ran the risk of pissing off the demon that nor too long ago wanted her jugular as a light snack for a perceived wrong she did. If they were caught... she didn't want to think of the repercussions that would be in play.

"This is exactly the type of thing that Tsukiko-sama said I'm supposed to stop him from doing" his hand ghosted to his ear as if remembering some past pain.

They stood outside of Natsu's room, waiting for the owner to come out.

"It is risky" Kagome agreed with a nod of her head. "If his father found out what we're doing, there would be hell to pay"

"Exactly. So I don't understand why you're risking your neck for him."

"I made a promise," she said simply, "And I try not to break them if I could"

She did make a promise. Also, Midoriko told her it was her next task, but that was beside the point. She always kept her promises. She promised Sesshomaru she would return and here she was. She promised Inuyasha that she would stay with him and now she was in the past with no way to see her family again. Although, that promise was tricky. When she promised it she meant it as... well... his. But there was no way that would be happening. She didn't want that for herself anymore.

"That's quite admirable."

She gave him a half-smile.

"So... got any stories from your love life this past year?"

He gave a rueful smile at her and shook his head.

"What? Has the hentai ookami given up his ways?" She asked faking an aghast look. It seemed as though all the perverts she knew turned over a new leaf since the last time she saw them and the more conservative ones seem to be expressing their sexuality more.

"Of course not, angel. It's just that no one has piqued my interest for the past year you weren't here."

She gave a sigh of relief.

"That's great! Maybe you could show me some things, with your experience and all." She said without thinking.

The shocked expression that donned the wolf's face made her rethink her words. Her eyes widened at her hidden double meaning she did not intend. At least not like that her cheeks flushed and she looked away from the attractive male who was now grinning wolfishly.

"N-not like that of course. Natsu suggested ... " She said hurriedly.

He took a step closer to her, moving off the wall facing opposite her. She couldn't step back nor could she move from her position by the door. Then he took another and before she knew it, he was towering before her. He didn't touch her, but his state was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"Of course, Kagome-san"

"C-call me Kagome " she squeaked her demand.

"I have it let's go!" Nasty called to them poking his head from the room. He seems oblivious to the tension in the corridor. He fully stepped out holding a kokeshi in one hand and his naginata in the other. Kagome couldn't believe he took so long in finding it. She expressed her disbelief at him as she moved away from Fubuki.

"Does it matter? He most likely misplaced and couldn't remember where it was "

Nasty said nothing to that. He shoved the doll into Kagome's s hand.

'What was going on out here?'

'...I said something embarrassing'

"Natsu, you recommend I had my way with your student?"

'I didn't say it like that'

"I thought it would be great for her to test _her_ skill against a lascivious male like yourself"

'That does not help me at all.'

'It's the truth'

She knew Natsu wanted to test her sexual skill against a warm-blooded yokai man. He knew it held up to humans. She inwardly cringed remembering how she lost her virginity. It was about 5 months into her apprenticeship and she was leading on this handsome guy for a week. Natsu had her practising seduction and used the tournament to work her skills on a random target. That night, she spent the better part of an hour just teasing him as he was tied to the bed, after spending all day teasing him mentally. He broke easily within her hands several times and gave her everything. As a reward she decided to give it to him; she had to lose her v-card sometime before returning to the past. Why not to the sexy rich guy from the rival archery team competing against her school? He was big, but there was only a pinch she felt as he entered her. He had turned her onto her back after she released his ties and drilled into her. But he never struck oil. It was pleasurable but he kept missing the _spot._ In the end, she had to fake an orgasm, he passed out and she had to finish herself off. He was her first and only time having sex. They had continuous tryst as the tournament ran on and by the time she had to leave he was a puppy to her. He truly was a nice guy, a bit aloof but sweet and caring. If she hasn't already made her mind upon returning to the past she might have actually tried to have a relationship with him.

"Let's just go" she grumbled, roughly linking their arms together as she held the doll in her right hand. Her left hand was engulfed by Fubuki's larger one. She couldn't help but flush slightly at the contact given their previous conversation. She missed the glare that Natsu threw Fubuki over her head before striking Mōfusupia twice on the ground.

Within seconds, they were enveloped in the shadows and spat out into a grassy clearing. It felt longer to the travellers, but the shadows had a way of distorting time.

They were deposited at the borders of the western land, where north, south and east met it. The middle of the territories. With a flick of her wrist, a small knife fell out of her sleeve and was caught in her hand. Absentmindedly she twirled it in her hand.

"Are you sure this is the best totem to do this?" If it was weak her spell might not work and she had no idea on any other way to do.

"Of course, she loved it. And it was the only thing that was left back when my sister went missing."

She hummed in acknowledgement. If this wasn't strong enough to be a totem, then she wouldn't know what is.

"So how exactly are you going to find her?"

"Well, this is going to tether us to her approximate area, living... Or dead"

Natsu and herself severely doubted that she was dead, but didn't rule out the possibility. It wouldn't make sense to be sent out and find a dead person unless if it was to give her proper rest and reunite her remains with her family at long last.

"I'm not sure which I prefer," Fubuki said.

"Does it matter? Closure is closure" Natsu shrugged dismissively.

"Alrighty," Kagome said before slashing at him.

Her blade deftly cut through the dark blue sleeve of his haori into his shoulder

"Woah!"

"You missed" Natsu taunted sticking his tongue out at her. "She was aiming at my heart" he clarified.

"Like that's any better"

"I needed familial blood to work. Cutting him in the chest was just a plus" she commented as she dripped blood from the life on to the kokeshi doll. Taking out an ofudo slip, she placed the doll on it and sat in a meditative position. Slowly she pushed her energy into it. It worked as a conduit, and her powers followed the trail it left.

With a gasp, she snapped back to the clearing.

"Are you alright?" Fubuki asked worriedly. She didn't realise how much she was shaking until he asked

Natsu scooped her into his arms

"She's alive"

"And..."

"She's... in the west. Somewhere close to the Shiro"

...888...

After the initial confusion that flowed through the group abated, things became relatively calm. Upon hearing her findings, Natsu quickly dropped her in shock. Fubuki caught her, of course. The northern princess was alive and for some reason within the area, the western Shiro inhabits. What do reasonable people do with this information? She wouldn't know, because Natsu grabbed on to Fubuki and transported them back to outside his room, took the doll, stalked into his room and slammed the door in their faces.

"Well then," Kagome said blinking.

"He's just having one of his moments" Fubuki stated.

He believed from past experiences with his best friend that he just needed some time to himself to think and the next time they see him he'd be as before but with a plan to put in place.

"Well since this is not going anywhere, can you point where Inuyasha is? "

Fubuki raises his nose into the air and took some delicate sniffs.

"He's outside in the gardens next to a koi pond.-"

"Great! You can put me down now and I can go find him." She attempted to climb down the wolf, but his hold was firm.

"No"

"No?"

"No, you're still shaking from earlier. "

"But I can suck it up, and walk it off"

"Maybe"

He shifted his hold on her, throwing her over a broad shoulder.

"But I won't risk it." 

Embarrassment oozed off of Kagome's prone form. She could have gotten out of his hold easily, but she didn't, she couldn't bring the energy it would take to come off him and then channel her powers properly into her legs to outrun the fox. He was no Koga, but he was still fast. She wasn't drained of her power, however, when she pulled back from her search all her power snapped back at her and new w she was overcharged and that had her feeling quite full and sluggish. So she let him carry her. She told him just that as she pouted over his shoulder.

He was a merciful captor, he moved quickly and took the paths with little to no traffic. She didn't need people seeing her carried like a sack of potatoes. In no time she was deposited by a koi pond. With a parting glance, Fubuki informed Inuyasha that she couldn't walk well and may need help getting to her room later, before walking off.

She felt Inuyasha in the tree behind her. She did not bother to look up at him. He would come down when he believed they were truly alone.

It took 7 minutes for him to ascertain the fact that they truly were alone. He jumped off the tree and landed next to her. She turned to face him and they just stared at each other. Unblinking.

"Kagome I-"

"Inuyasha I missed you!" she threw herself at him hugging him right around the middle. Tears poured out of her eyes in rivers wetting his Fire Rat Robe. He did not return her embrace at once, frozen in shock. But when he unfroze his arms tightened around her like a vice grip.

"I missed you too, Kags. It took you leaving me for me to appreciate how much you meant to me. Kami, I was such an arse to you for all those years and you didn't deserve any of it. I did see _you,_ but I was so blinded by the past that I only looked at the few things that resembled _her._ I'm so sorry, and I don't blame you if you want anything to do with me. Hell, you could 'sit' me until I can't walk for a bit, but understand that I'm sorry."

"I forgave you long ago Inuyasha," she said sitting up from him wiping her cheeks.

"But I don't deserve-"

"I don't care if you deserve it or not. It is my forgiveness to give and as your friend, I think you deserve it"

"Friend... didn't think you'd still think of me like that"

She scoffed and punched his arm lightly.

"I spent 3 years of my life with you since I was 15. You think you being a baka is going to stop me from doing that?" She said earning a light chuckle, but tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Quit ya crying. You're acting like someone just died" it was his crass way of comforting her.

They talked after that for some time. They jumped from topic to topic. He spoke about how Tsukiko took him under his wing, and she was the closest thing he ever had to a mother, but he would never tell her that. That his father painstakingly worked with him to integrate him into the Akayashi. She informed him about how she finally got Hojo to leave her alone and how her brother finally got a girlfriend. They were laughing like it was old times, except when their feelings were in the way. Everything was great until they reached Kikyo.

"She's not the same person she was before. Sometimes she could be really mean and whiny"

At that Kagome raised an eyebrow at him in a knowing way. It took a year of her not being there for him to notice the obvious. On the bright side, at least he noticed, meaning that he did mature a bit. It seemed like living with her, in the presence of people to guide him, highlighted her worst qualities.

"She's so cold towards me. Sometimes I wonder if she even loves me anymore..."

"Inuyasha, I'm sure she still cares for you. She's always been a bit reserved, and maybe being around all these yokai has her on edge along with both of you getting accustomed to Akayashi life. You're to be mated soon, I doubt she'll still be with you if she didn't."

Even as Kagome said the words, she hoped with everything within her that it was true. She had no reason to not believe that Kikyo still cares for him, but memories of her machinations swirled in her head. About a year ago she served the devil in stride, but it was all for Inuyasha. Everything Kikyo did was to have Inuyasha by her side. That had to count for something, right?

"Keh! A year ago I might have agreed, but she's changed so much. She went from a quiet village miko to someone I barely recognize. Like she was always some noble with servants to attend to her like she's better than everybody - That ain't my Kikyo.

"Sometimes, she just disappears for hours at a time and comes back smelling if absolutely nothing."

Kagome was taken aback. Tsukiko's words from earlier echoed in her ear _, "those who hide there scent are hard to trust."_ He didn't mean...

"You're not saying that she-"

"Don't! Don't say it!"

"Inuyasha, if she's doing what you're implying before you both are mated, the shame on Toga-sama and your family..." She trailed off solemnly.

Here's the thing about being part of the Akayashi, infidelity is okay. When Natsu told her that, it was a tough pill to swallow. Infidelity was not frowned upon once you are courting or mating, as long as it was agreed upon by both partners. However, unfaithfulness between intendeds was scandalous. During the time yokai become intended, or in human terms engaged, there is supposed to be no one between them. If Kikyo is being unfaithful, and Inuyasha mates her and her deeds become known, it will bring upon his family.

"I know what will happen and I'd rather it not. But I can't call it off without proof."

"So you're asking me to get some?"

He hesitated.

"Hai"

She knew what it meant for Inuyasha to ask this of her. He was at his wit's end.

She stood with a stretch.

"I'll take my payment in sweets in 7 days from now."

"So you'll do it?"

"Why else would I be asking for payment Yasha? I'm heading back inside, I've got work to do, ya know? "

...888...

Miraculously she found her way back to her room without help. It may have taken 15 minutes if wandering but now she knew how to get there by herself.

Her stomach growled. It was an ardent reminder of her humanity, and that it was way past lunch. She should have eaten a bigger breakfast that morning, but at the time she did not consider not eating lunch at all.

As she was thinking over her bad decision nutrition wide her eyes landed on a bowl on one of the small tables next to her raised futon. It was rice balls.

Her stomach grumbled at the sight.

Kagome did not know who left it for her. Quite frankly she didn't care. Hunger was overriding basic thought. She reached for one of them.

She took a nice bite into it. The salmon inside was cooked to perfection. She hummed in appreciation. However, there was another taste that shouldn't be there. It was acidic but familiar.

It was poison.

"Oh come on!"

She fanned her powers out and latched on to Sesshomaru's aura. She grabbed the bowl and ran out of her room.

...888...

Without ceremony, Kagome flung the doors open to Sesshomaru's study and marched in. Sesshomaru was steadily going through his papers while Eiji was lounging on a pillow keeping him company and sulking.

Their heads snapped towards Kagome as she held the bowl out towards them. Her hair floating around her in anger.

"Somebody just tried to poison me" she proclaimed as she slammed the bowl of rice balls on the table.

"Miko calm down."

"Sesshomaru I think she has the right to react like this. This is serious"

"She's immune to most poison"

Eiji's eyes blew open.

"And? Doesn't change the fact that someone tried to kill me!"

"It wouldn't have killed you," he said after inspecting one of the balls.

"Yeah, but it would have knocked me out for two days if I wasn't immune" She plopped down on one of the cushions.

"Sesshomaru this is serious. Someone just tried to get Kagome out of the way."

"Exactly"

He said nothing and continued to write. In his head, his beast was rattling his cage. He was incensed. Somebody has tried to hurt his Miko while she was in his house. If it was any other time he would openly express his rage and tear the place apart to find out who did such a thing.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't dare show favouritism. He couldn't protect her as he wanted. Clearly, she could handle herself. Yet her safety was in jeopardy. It was only the second day and someone was already to sink to these levels.

"If you're not going to do anything, I will, and it won't be pretty "

There was a predatory gleam alight in her blue eyes. He had never seen her take on that look for matters that had to do with herself.

"Eiji"

He couldn't have her running around the place torturing his guest.

"From this point on you shall be her guard"

"What?" She demanded "I can take care of myself, thank you very much"

"You are to stay by her side when it is appropriate and keep her out of trouble"

"Hai, Sesshomaru"

She glared at him. He returned her glare with an impassive stare. He wouldn't back down. Why would he? Within seconds her gaze withered.

"Okay Sesshomaru, you win" she huffed eating one of the poisoned rice balls.

"You are dismissed."

She got up to leave, taking her bowl of poisoned rice balls with her. Eiji following her out. His friend seemed to be rife with nervous energy as he walked behind her.

...888...

The walk back to her room was done in silence. She was quite miffed with the dog behind her. They made it all the way into her room in the tense silence.

He was the first to break the silence.

"I never met a human who was impervious to poison before "

"You could thank Sesshomaru for that. One of the first things he did when he met me was that he doused me in his thick, sticky-"

"Alright! Too much information" Eiji sweatdropped.

"I was going to say poison from his claws, get your mind out the gutter"

"I'm sorry! You described it as thick and sticky and I know Sesshomaru's track record with pretty females" he said flustered.

She knew she should feel offended that he assumed that she had done something like that with Sesshomaru the first time they met. But something about how he said she was pretty had her blushing like crazy.

"But we were talking about poisons"

"Well..." He looked unsure how to complete that sentence leaving it for her to fill in the blanks.

"Serious?"

"You didn't know? All male inu yokai have it"

This was news to her. Natsu never told her this. He did know about her immunity to poisons. Maybe he thought she wouldn't notice.

"So you can do it?"

"Of course- wait! Why are we talking about this?!"

"You're the one who thought I took a bath in your friend's cum!"

"I was trying to find a way to apologize for earlier"

She looked at him from her little vanity mirror. His sun and moon eyes were wavering in her direction from where he stood at the door. She looked away from him.

"It's okay. You didn't like my scent. To each there own or whatever", she pretended to be busy doing something else.

"That's not it at all" he rushed across to her skating on the ground to kneel in front of her.

"Then what was it? Your actions said it all to me" she replied icily, as she fluffed her hair in the mirror.

"I was overwhelmed. Your scent is intoxicating and it blew me away. I'm sorry if my reaction offended you."

She turned to look at him on His knees. His head was down and outstretched, exposing the creamy expanse of his neck to her. She gasped and blushed to look away.

"It's okay, really. It isn't a big deal "

"Let me make it up to you. Anything you want."

Anything is such a dangerous thing to offer up. In the wrong hands, it might put people in compromising positions.

As his one gold eye and silver eye stared up at her the idea came to her. She did need the information to start helping Inuyasha.

With a smug smirk, she moved to a pile of pillows, making her self comfortable. With a pat of the hand to the pillow next to her, she beckoned him to sit.

"Tell me everything you know about Kikyo, including rumours." She took a languid bite out of her poisoned rice balls smiling at his wide eyes. "And don't lie to me." Her voice dropped to a husky whisper "I'll be able to tell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Ayakashi is what I'm calling the demon court in this fic.


	25. Interlude to the First Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW  
> WHERE  
> UP   
> TO   
> DATE!  
> rejoice.

It was drawing close to night and Sesshomaru was in discussion with his father. It was the latest report; something was happening in the West. It wasn't anything concerning as yet, but the occurrence was one that still brought pause. Some of the lower demons were dying with no explanation. Sesshomaru was perplexed and begrudgingly sought guidance from his experienced father. However, Toga had never heard anything like it before. From what was being described, the only reason they were able to discern that the deaths were related was that their eyes were completely white and they all smelt of white lilies. It was decided that tomorrow evening his father would go and investigate.

Although the news was troubling, it had not distracted his father enough to not notice a person missing.

"Sesshomaru, where's Eiji?"

It was uncharacteristic that Eiji wasn't there. As the other head of the Western army, Sesshomaru's head guard and his friend he would usually be in here lounging about when his duties were lax.

"He's guarding the Miko," he responded flatly.

"Guarding her? I thought we all agreed she's capable of protecting herself"

"She is"

A surge of outrage flitted through his system, spurred on by his beast. It was quick, but it was there for his father to see.

"What happened to my student, Sesshomaru?" His tone grew dark.

"She was poisoned" he stated matter of factly.

"Why didn't you alert me? Or Natsu? Or the monk? We are the ones with the responsibility for her if she gets hurt!"

"The Miko is fine"

His father flew out of the study, most likely to Kagome's room to ascertain if she truly was in good health. Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell his father that she was immune. That conversation will lead to how they first met and how he tried to kill the blue-eyed woman.

It wasn't his proudest moment, in retrospect. He wasn't too convinced that he could imagine a world where the Miko wasn't currently in his life. Where he wouldn't know her resolute strength. Her fierce loyalty. Her smile directed towards him. it slowly crept up one side of her face faster than the other. Their late-night conversations on lofty ideas and the future.

All these thoughts happened swirled in his mind within seconds. Only to be broken with his father's return.

"The room is empty"

Sesshomaru didn't wait for his father to finish pronounce the last syllable. He was up and on the hunt.

...888...

"Yes!" A euphoric sound alerted the father and son to her location behind the heavy wooden double doors. It sent a wave of _something_ down his spine knowing he found her.

This was how they found her, within his vast armoury. Her long legs were the first thing Sesshomaru noticed. It was right in front of his face, eye level. His eyes zeroed in on the creamy piece of flesh trapped between the top of her boots and the hem of her short kimono.

And while somewhere in the back of his mind he revelled in the sight, made more tantalising that it was no longer free on display for every eye, there was one problem. Her thigh should not possibly be in his direct line of sight. She was not that tall. For kami-sake, she barely came up to his chest.

The rest of her body was stretched up, reaching for something on the top shelf. Dainty fingers froze in place on a longbow, blue eyes wide in shock. Her mouth was slightly parted. She made a pretty sight up there, however, it was how she was up there had him irritated.

"H-hey Sesshomaru, T-toga-sama. Fancy seeing you here" Kagome wavered

"I know this looks bad, milords, but I have my reasons" was a masculine voice giving his excuses

The reason why her legs were up there was that it was wrapped around Eiji's ears. The blonde's face pushed against her stomach. It was quite a provocative sight.

His father next to him let out a low whistle.

"Eiji, is this how you guard females? You abscond with them into a dark alcove"

"No my lord" he stuttered. His friend was wide-eyed, his grey and gold eyes flickered between himself and his father.

In a quick move, she dismounted from his shoulders. Sesshomaru at any other moment in time he may have been impressed with her increased dexterity and sure-footedness. But right now, all he felt was unexplainable, inexplicable rage.

"Well tomorrow is the exhibition of skills and I wanted a bow so I could do archery," she said in a small voice.

"I would have gotten it for her, but she insisted on picking one for herself"

"Not any bow would do," she muttered under her breath giving her excuse.

The justification for them being there made sense. One has to ensure that the weapon is best suited to them. The logical part of him knew this, however, his illogical brain thought that she could have just come to him.

He couldn't get the image of her legs, wrapped around Eiji's head. It caused deep anger in him. He was more frustrated with the images supplied by his beast. However, instead of helping her get a bow, his tongue would be delved deep within her folds as he drank her holy nectar while she-

"Eiji, stay." Sesshomaru turned his back towards them stalking forward. The pitter-patter of small feet hurrying behind him was all he needed to hear to know she understood him. He couldn't stay there.

He blamed the mental images on the quickly arriving night. He blamed his possessiveness on him knowing her first, yet she went to Eiji.

Usually, such things are inconsequential to his life.

"Sesshomaru," her voice wafted to him

Usually...

He snapped at her, "Miko, do you know what could have happened if this Sesshomaru had not found you?" He made a deliberately slow walk towards her.

"Hai"

"So have you become daft, since the last time I've seen you!" He didn't shout at her. Not even in his anger he would shout at her. He kept his voice down to a seething whisper. "Or have you become reckless with yourself because of some training and now you are willing to chance your safety?"

"No, it's just that I didn't realize it was so close to night," her small voice answered, hanging her head low.

He turned away from her and stalked away from her to the long cupboard next to his desk. He opened it, completely blocking his view from her as he looked at it's contents.

The salt of her tears, brought a revelation to him as he snapped his head towards her.

Her head was turned to the side, barring her neck to him.

"Gomen'nasai, Sesshomaru sama"

He wasn't angry. He was _worried_ and he was overreacting. He was worried for her safety. After someone tried to poison her earlier, hearing she wasn't in her room quickened his heart. He wouldn't deny she was strong, but she was fallible with a proclivity for being kidnapped.

If he was anyone else he would be sighed. Grabbing the contents of the cupboard he went back to her.

She didn't look up once.

He leant towards her and licked her neck. One long, wet swipe on her cool flesh.

"Sessh-"

"Here" he gently placed it in her hands.

"My bow! You kept it?" She finally looked at him, her blue eyes shining.

He hummed non-committedly. He had when she left, she left it behind at the elder Miko's hut. He had gone with Rin to lead the slayer and the monk to his Shiro. His ward had insisted on visiting the elder when he saw it. He just knew she would have wanted it when she returned.

"Arigato!" She jumped and embraced him tightly. Her face pressed into his chest. He didn't hug back, instead he placed a hand on her head.

"Son are you finished with Kagome?" His father's voice called from behind his door. She looked at him and then at the door. He gave a small nod and she let go. As she made her way to the door Sesshomaru sat at his desk to resume work.

"Rest. Tomorrow Rin and the kit are due to return"

She squealed in delight before leaving. He didn't bother fighting the slight quirk of his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be the next chapter. The chapter I planned was the show off of powers (I need to get a better name for this, any ideas?). This chapter was just to be a small piece at the beginning where Kagome got her bow and bringing in Rin and Shippo. But I just kept going and going and... yeah.
> 
> Also what's y'all thoughts on the upcoming Inuyasha sequel? Because I don't know how to feel honestly.


	26. The Skills Extravaganza

The sun had not even risen when Sesshomaru found himself in the Western Bath. The heated water lapped at his skin, taking off the sweat from his heated sleep. The heat relaxed tense muscles: bunched up by his salacious sordid slumbering sent to him by his errant beast. He blamed the Mating Games. As a Cardinal Lord, the Games affected him differently. While each night the urge to rut intensified for all in the West, those who were in the Shiro and taking part in the Games had a heightened experienced. However, as the Lord of the enacting lands what he felt was doubled that of the guests in his home. And with the shortened time he was feeling the effects even more intense than he should be feeling only on the third night trickling into the third day.

His beast had filled his head with random women pleasuring him. Some he barely recognized from the equinox banquet. There were some he knew personally from relations at the Akayashi meets. He cared nought for their personalities, only for the pleasure he could ring out of them. He might have stayed longer in his world of dreams if his beast had not provided him with the recurring image that plagued him yesterday. Instead of Eiji, it was _himself_ secluded in the armoury. It was _he_ that had her legs wrapped around his ears. His face, however, would not be pressed into her soft stomach, but hidden beneath the flared skirt of her kimono where he feasted on her feminine essence and drowned on the symphony of her voice as it staccato into a crescendo.

In other words, he had a rough night.

He did not understand why his beast seemed so fixated on the Miko. For the eight and a half months he had spent in her presence before she left, his beast had only ever revealed exuberant curiosity and begrudging respect. She was the first female he had ever considered a "friend", and he was disgusted with his beast for supplying these images on the pure Miko.

"The next person that tries to poison me is getting purified," the voice of the one on his mind floated towards him.

He had heard the door open but didn't bother to move. Moving would announce his presence in his private bath hidden behind the "waterfall". Sesshomaru resists the urge to roll his eyes at her brash outburst.

He glared at the hazy figures before him, distorted by the steam and the flowing water, scents hidden by the herbs in the water heavily masking any other scents. He couldn't figure out whom she was with, other than the fact that she was with a male with black hair. He guessed it was the monk. A sick sense of satisfaction passed through him as it was black hair and not blonde.

"You can't purify anyone. No killing, remember?"

It was the fox with her, her teacher. He felt his lip curl up. Why was he in here with her? Bathing with the opposite sex was only done between those considered family or lovers.

Obviously, the only reasonable answer was lovers.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone, just zap them with it a bit"

Lovers... the word brought a stale taste to his mouth.

"Right, no you won't"

Sesshomaru imagined her to be pouting at those words. her plump bottom lip poking out, inviting the fox to nibble on it. Would the fox accept her invitation? Would he drink the moans he elicited with his tongue?

"Firstly, if there is more than one person that tried to poison you, it would be a group. also, they wouldn't do it themselves, they would have a servant do their dirty work."

Sesshomaru couldn't blame the fox for pursuing his Miko. She always had this uncanny ability to just attract powerful yokai to her. She was light itself with her easy smiles, musical laughs, kind personality, her inner strength, and her purity. any creature of the dark was naturally brought to that, either to snuff it out or keep it for himself for the others to covet.

"I wouldn't hurt the servant, just who they're working for"

but although he couldn't blame Natsu for pursuing her, he wished that she hadn't given in to his fox charms. Sesshomaru knew him. He knew the games Natsu played. lead them on, never acting on the emotions he brings out in them, dropping the easy ones and riling up those he cared for until they threw themselves at him.

"Well, that isn't going to happen with you going to breakfast and announcing that you know what's going on."

but something was different. The fox seemed to genuinely care for her.

"You expect me to act like I know nothing, so they can continue their poisoning attempts so I can catch the son of a bitch, don't you?"

"It's better than having to explain your immunity to poisons and how you got it," he said dismissively

Even with the falling water distorting his view, he could see the red in her face. He kept his focus on her face because his traitorous beast kept trying to draw his eyes down to her ample bosom.

"And I'd rather prefer them not to know. Just because today is the Skills Extravaganza doesn't mean you get to let out all your secrets"

She echoed the name after him, "That's a great name for today"

"I know. What skill are you doing for display? And don't tell me it's something with your Miko powers mimicking kitsune abilities-"

She scoffed at him, her tone becoming indignant. "Archery. I'm not an idiot"

An idiot she was not. Although her precarious position she had found herself in said otherwise, she has a natural mind for strategy. A skill most likely honed to deadly precision with her shinobi tutelage. It would be tactical misfire if she brought a skill that belied what was expected of a Miko, it would bring too much attention on to herself, and some may even realise that she was a shinobi.

He silently applauded her choice. Especially as it came without prodding from the Fox.

"Archery? So, you got a longbow. Convinced your new guard dog to take you to the armoury?"

"First, he's not my guard dog, he's just there so Sesshomaru wouldn't have to worry about me throwing the castle into chaos with a witch hunt.

" Secondly, yes, I went to the armoury with him, but my bow isn't from there. It's my old now that Sesshomaru returned"

There was a pause.

"How did he know you wanted it? I know you, and you wouldn't have willingly spoken to him after he put Eiji to keep you in check. So, how did he find out?"

There was another pause. Within that moment he relived his dream from last night. The beast sent the images unbidden. He clenched his fist to keep the unwanted erection down.

"You didn't." His voice broke Sesshomaru out of his beast's mental hold.

"Really Kags, I can't believe you let yourself get caught in that position. There were other ways he could have gotten you up there" He was laughing hard.

Sesshomaru blinked rapidly in secession. Did he miss something? He had not heard them speak, yet the fox seemed to know the details. Was he that focused on the images in his head?

"Haha, very funny. Let's go. In going to have to go to Miroku soon and wait on _His Lordliness_ to meet us at dawn. And I, unlike you, have a job to do." He heard the water slosh signalling her exit from it. A sigh was heard, followed by the body following the Miko out.

"Might I remind you that what I'm doing is important"

"Important enough that if your father found out what you're doing he might you."

"True. But hopefully, by the end of the Games, I'd have his approval to continue"

"I just don't know how long you can continue in secret before he finds out."

"As long as I keep it quiet, I'll be fine. I just need to live long enough to be vindicated."

The door opened and shut leaving Sesshomaru behind the waterfall.

He was of two minds. One was smug that he was able to eavesdrop on "the best shinobi of the North" undetected.

The other was wondering what the fox was up to. Not that he actually cared about the particulars. He just needed to make sure that he wouldn't be endangering his Miko.

...888...

It was exactly dawn when he found himself in the monk's study. Scrolls upon scrolls we're stacked in front of him.

"What type of _social Parish_ has all these people that want to fuck him?"

"One that has a lot of money, status and a reputation in the bedroom” the monk answered

"Then he isn't one. Where is rejection? I've never heard of an outcast so fuckable. "

He simply stared at her. She had no reason to be irate, he was the one swamped with many an unsuitable candidate.

"Your problem?"

"Why did you have to be so pretty?"

The monk could be heard stifling a laugh behind his hand.

"This Sesshomaru is not pretty"

"Yes. You. Are. If you were more average and less Kami-like, my job would be easier"

His beast purred at the comment. Kami-like, fuckable. He relished at the praise, even though it was backhanded.

"This Sesshomaru only knows perfection, anything else is a disrespect to my person"

"If you knew perfection, _I_ wouldn't have to be here to specifically help you find your mate!"

He quirked an eyebrow. Where was all this venom spewing forth from her pretty pink lips? He enjoyed the fire of course but he wasn't too sure at whom it was directed.

" _We do know perfection, and our Miko is it"_

His face remained passive but, on the inside, he was shocked. His beast spoke to him. Not with the inu tongue but with actual words. He could, but he chose not to.

' _Imagine her in our be-'_

He decided that he could not stay with her in a casual setting. They had to go to the public where they wouldn't act out for the sake of assurances.

"Come," he said no more and strode out of the room. He heard her huff of indignation and a few other choice curses. The rustling if parchment was heard behind him as he continued walking down the hall.

Maybe in public, his beast would know some propriety.

...888...

He was nearly always wrong when it came to his beast. Why should he expect propriety from it? It was his animalistic side after all. All he focused on was blood, violence, and sex. Power as well, but not to the degree that his rational mind focused on it. The day's trial had to do with power, so it was not enough to keep the beast’s attention.

So, he was of two minds. One focused on the events satisfactorily organized by his sorters into various events, classed by weapon, skill, power. He offhandedly delivered a compliment to them, impressed by their efforts to have order.

The other mind continued to feed the other with erotic images, mostly of the little Miko interchanged with the few demonesses that had managed to catch his attention. There were 20 that caught his eye due to power.

_'21, if we count our Miko. Which I do'_

Just like that his beast plagued him. Ever since he had opened the trial with a show of his weakest move with his Bakusaiga. Secretly, he did enjoy the attention his might garnered (just a little) and enjoyed his ability to gather awe with the weakest of his abilities. The unknowing masses sang his praise, those who had ever fought by him, or in some cases, against him saw it for it was. He even caught the Miko rolling her eyes at his display. That brought his beast's attention back to her. It whined at her to do something to impress her.

The whining continued when Kagome took the centre of the large flat garden they were using. Normally it was where his army trained in hand to hand combat, now the seats that were that overlooked the grounds were filled with the Akayashi.

The Miko demonstrated her skill and powers somewhere during the middle of the day. Before her, was the slayer showing her deftness with her boomerang. Inuyasha embarrassed a lower lord who claimed that he had an unbreakable barrier. One swing with the Tetsaiga was all that was needed to bring it down. He didn't even need to change the sword into any of its famed forms. The whelp's intended brought forth her Shinidamachūs. He did not understand why as part of the living she still held that power over the demons of hell.

The monk wielded his Wind tunnel with scary accuracy. Sesshomaru expected nothing less, he taught him how to do exactly that. The power was fuelled by his emotions of betrayal caused by the slayer. When he tempers it and comes to terms with it that's when the power is his for control.

He could be doing the same for the Miko, but his father believed that he would turn her emotionless.

Ridiculous.

After the monk, it was her turn. She was announced as his sister. It was funny hearing them both with the same last name. _Higurashi Miroku and Higurashi Kagome._

As quick as his whip, the Miko shot up from his seat beside him, pulled out the bow he gifted her and a single arrow that reminded him of long-lost memory. The projectile launched from her weapon and sailed through the air powerless before lodging itself in a tree and exploding with her power. And while the power exploded, she fired 7 more arrows at once. The other demons may have thought she had several arrows, but Sesshomaru was able to see it was the same arrow replicating itself in her hand. Where did she get such a weapon?

When the dust settled, there were seven arrows in the tree. She snapped her fingers and lines of her holy power ran to the arrows. The symbol left-back was unmistakable. It was an eight-pointed star glowing in the purple of her powers. It was the mark of the North. The fox Prince's mark.

He cut his eyes down to where he sat, already finding him looking up at the Miko with pride. She seemed giddy from the approval. Sesshomaru wanted to mangle the fox right there.

"So Sesshomaru, " she said quietly, "Impressed?"

He was, but it was soured once he realized the display was for her lover.

"Hn"

She groaned at his response. She continued to make quiet conversation with him. She had asked him of whom he was inclined to. He described each of them to her. She began making a list of names from what he described. She even had her own suggestions on some females who had yet come to her to be sorted. His 20 female list enlarged slightly to 27.

Displays were still happening before them. Many of the males had taken a liking to the Miko. Some displays were done as the male continuously looked at her direction. Others were bold enough to come close. Amongst them were the Wolf Prince, using his speed, wrote her name on the ground within 2 seconds. The kanji dug deep into the earth by his powerful and fast legs.

She cringed at the display.

The snow wolf caused light snow to fall and created an ice bow that he gave to the Miko with a wink to test. It worked as well as any other bow before the Wolf allowed it to melt.

She was awed by it. Her eyes sparkled watching the fox create her preferred weapon within the palms of his hands out of the cold material. He had to bite back a growl when he saw her blush as the wolf handed her the weapon to test. His beast snarled at him for not being the one to do so.

The fox Prince broke into 24 copies of himself. All seemingly with a mind of their own. Which admittedly was a feat in itself. While a fix had magic, not all could replicate themselves and not all could do so much without flaws or exertion.

But the fact that he was the Miko's lover made it distasteful. It nearly escaped his notice of the pattern they stood in. The Kagome weave.

She was smiling widely and at that moment he wanted her to look at him like that. He wanted to do something to bring that level of joy to her face. He wondered what it would take for her to look at him like that.

These thoughts soured his mood more.

As the evening was ending, Eiji was moving away from them to finally display his powers. He was the last one.

"Sesshomaru, where's Toga-sama?"

He blinked at her and considered telling her the full truth. He decided against it.

"He left to bring Rin and the kit. They should return by nightfall."

She looked to be thinking something over. He tilted his head in a silent question: _what is it?_

"That means I should have enough time for you to visit me in my room before he returns"

She shouldn’t have said that. In his mind all he saw was _himself walking into her room. Her bathed in the evening light. Would she be dressed as she is now, or would she be dressed in her sleeping clothes? It mattered not. They would fall away in due times. She would already be sitting in the bed offering herself in her shy coquettish way. He would crowd her form on the bed, hovering over her before he laid claim to her sweet soft looking lips. Would she taste as sweet as the sounds he would surely elicit from her throat?_

“It’s been a while since we’ve spoken like we did during our shard hunting days.” She punctuated the sentence with a cheeky wink.

Ah yes, talk. He couldn’t believe that he allowed his beast to invade his mind so easily during an innocent conversation with the little miko.

He said nothing, watching a servant draw closer to them with a pot of tea. She was then stopped by Lord Harou who asked her to pour for him. He had never seen her before around his shiro. She readily poured the tea for him, but she kept her eyes on the Miko. The Miko didn’t seem to notice. All her attention seemed to be focused ahead on her guard. Mesmerized by his control of lightning through whip sword. He kept it in his sword form for the demonstration.

“So that’s what I’m up against” she murmured.

“Would you like some tea, mistress?” the weak voice of the servant asked. She was a fox but didn’t seem to have much power. She seemed skittish and meek and slightly on the malnourished side with her gaunt frame and her soulless looking purple eyes. She was like a doll.

“Who are you?” his voice was cold and demanding. This was not one of his servants.

A gargling choke sounded behind the vixen.

“Father!”

The miko sprang up from her seat at the sound of her lover’s voice. The fox took the small opening created to drop the pot and melt into the shadows. The smell wafted up from the spilled contents on the ground. The acrid smell was all he needed to know it was laced with poison. She had been so intently watching the miko while she was serving the northern lord. Kagome was the original target.

He swiftly moved to wear the Northern Lord lay. He was struggling to draw breath. The Akayashi in the stand was in a panic. Why wouldn’t they be? Someone had just poisoned a cardinal lord.

The miko and Natsu seemed to be in an intense argument. She finally grew tired of what ever it was and pushed him off before flying to the Lord’s side. The fox seemed to dislike what she was about to do, but still leant his support to her, pushing everyone back.

Then he felt it. The gentle waves of her power pushed out. It was like a warm caress against his senses. It picked at his tenseness and washed away his headache. The Akayashi stilled under the reach of her powers. The scent of her powers was a heady scent as she healed the Lord. He wasn’t the only one to believe so. Male arousal was another scent on the rise. The male demons were getting excited by her powers even more.

“It’s done. Someone carry him to his room. I purified the poison, but he might not be awake until tomorrow.”

Natsu and Fubuki reached down and picked up Lord Harou taking him in to the shiro. The miko turned to look at him. Blue eyes with grey specks clashed against his gold ones. With her eyes she asked him permission for her witch hunt. With his he gave it to her, understanding that he would have more trouble once she was released.

She smiled up at him. It was almost as dazzling as the one she had for Natsu earlier, but her eyes darkened and had a strange glimmer to it. Her posture changed and she took on a more innocent look before his eyes. She was essentially a different person.

“Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama.” Her voice soft and her eyes belied what she actually was. A predator preparing to hunt her prey.

She walked past him, pausing slightly behind him.

“Don’t forget, my room later”

Kami help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get this chapter out. With everything going on you deserved this chapter. I took a break and started a whole different fanfiction for miraculous over on ao3 as a one shot that has now become a chapter story. It was a needed creative break filled with fluffiness.  
>  I need to thank Saphira17 from Dokuga forms finally giving me a name for this trial, Genuka I just had to use your insert for this fic because it had me cracking although I did tweak it.  
> Estefania: Tienes algunos puntos buenos pero no voy a decir cuál es.   
> My guest Tia, I like how you think. Your comment has something right and something wrong.  
> Fubuki's powers are like frozone meets ice bender if you're wondering. 


	27. Their Return to Tea

She sat on her balcony looking out at the garden. Her silent companion sipped tea that she brewed. She held out her cup to him, he dipped his index in only at the claw and allowed his acid to mix with the contents. She quickly drank it down; she didn't need to accidentally destroy such a pretty cup. The acidic taste was something that she was missing from her life for the past year. Her favourite secret indulgence thus far.

"I believe that I found him. The poisoner, that is. I saw him force the pot into her hands and point me out."

She slid her eyes to the lord, who remained quiet. Even though he spoke more when they were alone it did not change the fact, he was a demon of few words.

"I'm still unsure of if he's just an underling or a cog in a bigger scheme. One thing I'm sure of is that someone is scared of me in this position. Scared enough to come close enough to violate the rules to take me out."

She observed the smallest tick in his sculpted jaw. He was angry.

"Who is it?" his voiced flowed evenly through clenched teeth. It was a skill she admired in him strangely enough.

She laughed in answer.

"So that you could get him and punish him, no thank you."

"It is the West's Mating Games."

"I was the target!"

"A Cardinal Lord was attacked in my Shiro"

"And he is my sensei's father. If anyone has a right for retribution is Natsu in the eyes of the court."

"As Lord, I have a right to know and punish him. If the Kitsune wants to apprehend him he will and bring him to me."

"You gave me permission to find him-"

"This Sesshomaru did. And you have found him. It is no fault of this Sesshomaru that you moved so swiftly in finding him. Divulge his identity so that this one can apprehend him." a hint of a smirk played on his

Sesshomaru wanted to play that way. Well, she could play too. She expected that Sesshomaru would remember that.

"I cannot." She said simply pouring them both another cup.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Natsu wants me to be the one to apprehend the bastard."

She was hoping that she wouldn't have to disclose that she had already been given permission to apprehend. She was prepared for him to stop her. He had his pride wounded so he would want to catch him, especially if she were to tell him that it was one of his soldiers. She'd bring him that information at a later time; after she milked him for all the information, he's worth. An almost sadistic pleasure wrapped itself around her as she considered the best way to do so. It was hard not to be a little sadistic in her line of work.

Kagome was feeling pretty smug as she sipped her tea, frowning at the lack of bitterness. She had the dog cornered and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, he could submit to her will with no questions.

She held out her cup to him with a saccharine smile.

"You cannot"

She faltered.

"Nani?"

She thought she had it all figured out. She had Sesshomaru's permission to find him and Natsu's approval to do what she wanted. He could not deny her according to youkai law.

He finally dipped his long finger into her lavender and swirled it around. She sat mesmerized at the green lighting in the purple colour of her tea. She wondered somewhere in the back of her mind how they got it so purple as she followed the hypnotic pattern he made.

"You see my dear Miko, " he eased the cup from her hands, "I cannot allow you to do such a thing. You cannot apprehend him because it will blow your cover. The last thing you would want is to reveal that you are a shinobi or that you know that someone is trying to poison you."

He left her floored. As he so eloquently explained, she either had to do nothing and give him the person or do it herself and run the risk of exposing herself.

"I know you won't tell me who he is. Your scent alone tells me that I just may know who he is"

She flicked her blue eyes up to his. Big mistake. One look from those calculating golden hues had her pinned.

"So, I suggest a compromise of sorts. You can continue to surveil him, I'll even allow you to set a trap for him. Any. Way. That. You. Want."

He finally pulled his finger out of the liquid, tapping his finger against the rim of the cup. The liquid was greener than it was purple. The cup was sizzling in his large hand. A hand that made its way closer to her face.

"However, " he used his finger to push her chin higher to look at him and emphasize his next statement, making her breath hitch in her throat, "I will apprehend him, I will force whatever information needed from him and neither you nor your beloved sensei will do anything about it." He spat the word sensei like it had personally wronged him.

"Do you understand, Kagome?"

He knew he had won; she knew it too. He left her no choice but to concede to his whim.

"H-hai" the strangest but familiar feeling bloomed in her chest.

He pressed the cup to her lips. She could feel it warping against her skin.

"Drink."

It was a command that she followed without question. She drank deeply, revelling in the bittersweet taste that was him on her tongue. The consistency was slightly different from the tea. Thick on her tongue like honey, but instead of sinking to the bottom, it floated to the top. When she was done, he pushed the warped cup into her hands. His thumb ghosted her lips. She felt herself heat under his touch

"Now tell me, have you finished school?"

The switching of topics we're jarring. It was like he hadn't just forced her to submit to his will then fed her tea. She was glad that she still held her head up and not exposed her neck to him.

"Sessh..." She whined pulling away from his long-fingered grasp. She waves her free hand at him in a vague shooing motion.

"Tell me if I wasted time securing your time to study and you have not even finished schooling? "

"I'll have you know that I have completed school - top of my class. I also got some courses done at the same time and I'm sort of a medic in my time"

"Well done, should I put you with the healers to work?" she might have thought he was teasing her, but they were speaking of duty, he would never tease her about that.

"Part-time. You will not be putting more responsibilities on me while I stay here "

"Hn"

"And have you formally accepted Rin as your ward, or have I wasted time convincing you why it would be a terrible idea to leave her at a Ningen village?"

"She is, but according to laws while she may be a hime she will not be held in as high a regard as the pups I have bred"

"That's sad. At least she knows you love her"

He regarded her with an intense look that left her heart fluttering.

"A-anyway let's talk about today."

...888...

They continued that way for some time. The tea had finished some time now, but Kagome couldn't quite get over her feeling for more of her companion's acidic taste. She hadn't realised how much she missed it, how much she missed him.

True, he was the ice prince. He was cold and hard and unyielding and terribly difficult to hold. But he was the type of cold that when you held on to him, he was hot and could burn. And it's not the fleeting touch that some thought was enough, but a full-on embrace where your body heat chilled while simultaneously melting it at the same time. And she loved him for that.

Loved him?

"Otōsama has returned"

"We should go to him before he comes to us and I get in trouble for having you here."

"It matters not"

"SESSHOMARU!" a voice bellowed as it barged into her room

"Father"

"Why are you here? You know that you shouldn't be here" Toga-sama stalked his way over to her pulling her tiny body away from his son. He shot his coldest glare to his eldest son. It was strange for Kagome to see the typically happy looking demon.

"We were simply having tea, Toga-sama" she spoke up. She knew Sesshomaru being there would cause problems. If the females that wanted him thought he had already chosen, it could endanger her (she fought back the surge of jealousy in her chest). Which is why he should have left the moment he felt his father.

"I know you were, little one. However, my son should know better being the older one in the situation." He turned to his son, "I shall meet you in your office to speak on the day's events."

Sesshomaru said nothing and swept out of the room his golden eyes lingering on her form.

"Gomen'nasai Toga-sama. I didn't mean to make you upset with him"

"Don't worry. Hopefully, none of your suitors saw him here and got scared off."

Her eyes bugged out at that. She knew he was worried about her but for not that reason. She felt weird at the thought of suitors.

"What about Rin, and my Shippo, can I go see them"

"The pups are in their room sleeping. They were tired from the long travel. You will see them in the morning. It will be a nice surprise to them seeing that they don't know you are here.

"I would like to speak with you after speaking to my son. In the meantime I want you to meditate and focus on how your emotions mingle with your powers in your aura. Remember the breathing technique I showed you and erect a barrier so that others wouldn't be affected by what you're doing."

He had walked across the room and placed her in her bed. He fluffed the pillow behind her making sure she was comfortable before leaving her to meditate.

Her eyes darted to the low table still outside and she in good conscience couldn't leave it outside. She jumped off the bed and brought everything inside, including the warped teacup.

The teacup she placed in one of her draws so that the servants who attended her room wouldn't find it and dispose of it. To most, it was ruined and should be replaced toute suite. To her, it was an unlikely treasure she held to her.

That familiar foreign feeling made its way into her chest again. She resumed her place on the bed. She was supposed to be meditating anyway, why not look into that feeling?

She closed her eyes, folded her legs and took a deep breath falling into her meditative state.

...888...

Her eyes flew open. Panic wrote on her face it's friendly language.

Toga-sama's soft knock and voice asking for entrance broke her from revelations. With a scratchy voice, she replied.

He entered, and he asked what she had recognised in her time meditating. She learnt many a thing through her introspection, especially what that feeling in her chest was.

It was quite a dangerous feeling and she wasn't too sure how it can about but she understood what it meant.

She wanted something that she could never allow herself to have.

A piece of it slipped passed her lips.

"Sessh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. How is everyone? Bam! A new chapter and Kagome has realised her feelings for the demon lord. but I can tell you right now, she's not going to act on it.
> 
> It feels like a nice change of pace for Kagome to be the first one to notice. Usually, it's Sesshomaru to notice anything even in the stories when he has locked off emotions.
> 
> Next chapter will be day 4 and might have a time skip. See you then


	28. ...3. Breaking In

"Miroku. Miroku, wake up, " she lightly shook his body.

The light touch to his shoulder was enough to wake him up. Purple eyes peeked open to see who it was that was disturbing his sleep, before fully opening. He continued to lay there as he regarded her. Even in his sleepy state, he could tell something was wrong, nevertheless, there was a more pressing question he had in mind.

"Kagome, how did you get your guard to let you leave and come here?"

"Good Morning to you too."

"Kags, " he looked at the darkness filling his room, "Come here"

He scooted around on the bed, giving her a spot to crawl into. She did and curled up into his bare chest. He said nothing. He didn't have to; she would open up soon. She always did when the group was deep in sleep and she needed comforting.

A suppressed sob tore through her tiny form. He rubbed soothing circles into her back. She needed to cry it out; he just had to be there for her.

She didn't cry. Not a single tear escaped from her eyes, yet the atmosphere was charged with her melancholy.

"Hey, bun, What's wrong?"

"I messed up, Roku. I've made a grave mistake. I seem to have started to give my heart away once more"

"Oh bun." He held her closer to him at the confession.

He went through the possible men that had a hold on her heart. There was no way it was Koga or Inuyasha. That only left Sesshomaru and Natsu. There was also Eiji and Fubuki, but they were too new to start any wild emotions within her, although Kagome had such a big heart.

"But I can't love him. I simply can't be with him. He's a powerful high noble."

A powerful high noble? That didn't clear anything up. All four males we're, ironically, high nobles and were considered sone of the most powerful demons of their generation.

"Why not? The Akayashi cares little about race. Everything is power to them"

"They don't? Then why do they despise hanyou?

"To the Akayashi I could only ever be his mistress, if I'm lucky his second wife, and I can't accept that. I can't handle not being the only one again."

"But we're holy people of great power, bun. If we genuinely love a yokai, any children from the union can be full-blooded if we so choose. Even if you couldn't give him a full-blooded heir, any child borne from you would be powerful, no matter if the child is hanyou. Look at Inuyasha. His mother had no power, yet he's respected amongst the Akayashi."

"But they don't know that about holy people, Miroku! They wouldn't even chance that our union will not bring a preferred heir. All they'll see is a cardinal lord following in the dangerous footsteps of his great father."

It was Sesshomaru. She was falling for Sesshomaru. He wouldn't lie to himself; he felt a great relief pour through him knowing it wasn't Natsu. He had suspected the attraction had grown between them. The way she spoke of the lord to him when they were alone was always full of adoration. He knew that the main reason she began to train her powers had to do with the lord. In his own silent way, Sesshomaru had emboldened her to take care of herself. During the months spent travelling together, her confidence, which had taken a thorough beating from Inuyasha over the years, had steadily been on the incline.

Unknowingly to the lord, he was the one that finally stifled the dying embers of Kagome's naïve love for Inuyasha with one sentence. That was the phrase that began their friendship in Miroku's eyes. Secretly, Miroku had hoped for them to be in a romantic relationship between them

Yet to see her so shaken up by the realisation of what she felt...

"I can't let him go through that. He doesn't deserve that. I refuse to bring him into ridicule for fleeting emotions."

"Are you going to tell him? Maybe see how he reacts? You might find-"

She pushed off his chest and looked down at him. Her blue eyes wide and frantic stared into his own with deep-rooted insecurity. She couldn't say it: she did not believe the lord _should_ love her.

"He doesn't need to know." She turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around her raised knees. 

There was little he could do. Her mind was made up. She was just as stubborn as the man she fell in love with, if not more.

He sighed and got off the bed. It's best he got dressed for the day. It didn't make any sense to return to sleep, from the look of outside, it would soon be sawn. As he walked away from his bed, he saw that on the bannister of his balcony held an arrow.

"So, what are you going to do?" He said as he changed behind a screen, "Obviously you are going to throw yourself into sorting and finding him the perfect woman to be with."

"What are you asking?"

"Don't you deserve happiness?"

She flinched at the familiar wording. It wasn't exactly what Sesshomaru had said, but the impact was what he wanted. She was stubborn but he knew how to work around her.

"I suggest you move on. If you choose to not give him a chance, then it makes no sense pining over him."

"Nani?"

He huffed at her before taking a seat next to her on the bed. He pulled her head to rest on his shoulder with his arm hugging her to him.

"I'm not telling you to just throw him out of your heart. That's all but impossible to do. I'm advising that you open up yourself to new opportunities including him."

She stared at the wall before them blankly. The air around him seem to vibrate in irregular, slow, concentric patterns along his skin. So, this is what confusion felt like.

"This is the Mating Games after all. Many males in one place that you can take advantage of, and after your little display yesterday, wants to take advantage of you."

"Miroku!" She said smacking his chest in reproach

"If you agree, I'll also take the steps to move on." It was about time.

"Really?"

He simply nodded leaning his head on top of hers. He meant it. It was about time he moved on from Sango; she clearly didn't love him anymore and wasn't going to again. Or he could take this time to win her over a voice whispered in his ear.

The conflict showed clearly in her eyes and broadcasted through her aura to become a physical feeling to him before she came to a decision. She began taking concentrated rhythmic breath patterns, something that Toga would have taught her. The air went back to normal.

"I'll try."

"You don't even have to try. You already have at least one admirer."

She scoffed at him incredulously. Of course, she wouldn't believe him or even worse, think he was referring to Koga.

"You never did answer my first question"

She opened her mouth to answer and stiffened snapping her head to the window simultaneously with him.

Something was approaching. Fast.

"I may have given him the slip."

well, they were in for some trouble. Miroku quickly dropped the barrier and let the enraged demon inside. the moment it dropped, the demon was inside his room, body tense crackling with electricity.

"Good morning Eiji. It seems I must apologize for my nēsan. She was distressed and needed to speak to me,"

Miroku took in the dog demon before him. His chest was heaving, and one may confuse it for rage but there was a look in his eye. It was small but he knew it was. The guard was worried about her. He may have thought that the person trying to poison her had decided to be hands-on and kidnap her from under his personal care. A quick look at Kagome showed that she sensed that through her powers. A blush painted her face and she was a familiar necklace around her neck refusing to look at her guard.

"However, she should have just asked for you to escort here.”

She still refused to look up. Eyes trained on the floor; bottom lip thoroughly abused by her with an extremely guilty look on her face. He crossed his arms and nudged her to attention. If Natsu thought her well, then she would know what to do.

“Gomen’nasai, Eiji-sama. I was brash and irresponsible. Do with me as you see fit…” she trailed off with her neck outstretched.

The general calmed down slightly at her words. His demeanour returning to the one the monk was accustomed to. Miroku on the other hand had his eyebrows high on his forehead. He had not expected her to basically relinquish herself over to the demon for as long as he saw fit for her transgressions. Gold and silver eyes turned to him as her brother for permission. Miroku nodded although, in the dog’s eyes he saw the seeping of red. Hopefully he wouldn’t use her sexually, granted it was in his right due to her wording.

With an ‘eep’, Kagome was picked up and tossed over Eiji’s wide shoulder then grabbed her bow. He turned to him with a cocky grin. 

“I’ll try to bring her back in one piece.” He said before walking out the door.

Kagome’s blue eyes stared at him with both apprehension and anticipation. She continued worrying her lip with a blush along her cheeks and what seemed to be a small smile. She gave him a small wave.

Kami! She liked what was happening. If Sesshomaru-sama didn’t do something quick, his best friend might steal Kagome’s heart from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretends that I didn't disappear for two weeks*  
> Hi guys, how you doing? So this chapter was about 4k words and i felt that the pacing was weird. Luckily for you, i've decided not to the time skip and just make those days a singe chapter for each day that i was going to skip.  
> What do you think about Miroku?


	29. The Problem with Excitement

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as they continued to walk down the halls.

"To the barracks. I still have an army to run even though I am your guard."

"So, my punishment is to train with you?"

"Of course not. We're going to spar"

That sounded like a strange punishment to her.

"So, you want me to kick your arse as my punishment? So, you're a masochist?"

She yelped as he swatted her behind. The unexpected sharp sting had her cutting off her scent. She enjoyed the action a little too much and she didn't want him to know that.

"H-hey!"

"Would you rather I tell Toga you ran off or Natsu you got caught?"

She froze. Both options we're not to her liking. Toga-sama would worry and shorten her leash. Eiji would also get in trouble, and she didn't want that. If Natsu found out he would find some creative way to punish her for her slip. It will then turn into a lecture that could last who knew how long.

"Good. I was still planning on going somewhat easy on you but now... I think I want you to surrender under me."

She thanked the Kami for giving her the foresight when he spanked her to conceal her scent. If the sting of his palm was nice, then his words were almost heavenly. Her mind ran wild with thoughts of her being pinned under him in various positions. Her mind tried to supply the image of Sesshomaru doing it, but she pushed it away. They would never be together.

She faulted her current state of mind to Natsu. He pushed for her to studiously learn about the carnal arts, that by the time she forfeited her virginity, it was with eager anticipation. The act had done little to satisfy her newly awakened voraciousness. Miroku had warned her in the past that this was a side effect of having strong spiritual powers and losing your chastity; she just thought it was a weak explanation for his wandering hand.

To make matters worse, her appetite worsened by night due to the moon's influence.

"Are you okay, Ka-go-me, your skin has just started to heat up." His voice had a playful lilt to it as he gave a soft squeeze to her thigh. He was careful not to actually touch skin. She could still feel the warmth of his hand that seeped through the thin layer of her thigh high socks.

"I was just embarrassed about entering the barracks thrown over your shoulder like some conquest. Can't I just walk with you?"

"Nope. I like you on my shoulder."

"Is this why they call you the Artful Torturer?" she said plainly; knowing full well that it wasn't.

She felt his laugh reverberate through him and up to his shoulders. Then she felt her body flip on his shoulder and if it weren't for her quick reflexes and his iron grip on her thighs, the momentum would have thrown her over.

"Eiji~" escaped her mouth breathily due to being winded and his hand drifting higher up to being partially hidden under her skirt, touching skin. He pushed the door open to the grounds at exactly the same moment she moaned out his name. The sounds of sparring and conversations quieted abruptly, and all eyes turned to them. Amongst them were Natsu, Fubuki, Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and their collective eyes were trained on her...

Eiji seemed to catch on at the same time that she did. He quickly removed his hand from her thigh and then her from his shoulder, handing her back her bow in the process.

"Good morning?" She couldn't help the way her voice lifted at the end to sound like a question. She tried to give her best smile as she stood next to the dog.

"What were you doing with my innocent Kagome?" Kouga questioned.

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't accepted your claim, fuckface. So, she isn't your anything" Inuyasha countered.

"Shut the fuck up, dog turd!"

"Make me!" Inuyasha said charging.

The two began fighting in the arena and it reminded Kagome of old times. So much so, the command sat readily at the tip of her tongue to be used if necessary.

Her eyes travelled amongst the troops before her.

'Why were you on his shoulder?' The voice intoned in her mind.

Of course, Natsu would have questions. She drifted towards where the nobility stood. She began a light conversation with her sensei and Fubuki commenting on the fight.

'He likes me there. Who am I to not indulge him?'

'If you say so.'

'How is your father doing?'

'He's well. The poison wasn't any to kill, more to incapacitate. ... Thanks, for healing him, by the way. Kami knows I can't use my powers here.'

She agreed. A handful of people had any knowledge of Natsu's holy powers, and he liked to keep it that way. Too many questions would be asked that he wouldn't have an answer to.

'No problem. He may not like me, but he is your father and he needed help.

'I spoke to Sesshomaru yesterday'

'Am I correct in assuming that you have free reign to deal with the son of a bitch who's responsible?'

'Essentially'

Her eyes caught on who she was searching for. A black-haired dog demon. He was tall and quite handsome with his sharp features. He had a single cyan stripe cutting his cheeks. Silver eyes locked on hers and she quickly looked away.

Slowly she unblocked her scent. Then she chanced another look at him. She found him already staring at her. His gaze meandered along her body before returning to her eyes. His gaze was hungry, and he licked his lips sensuously. Her cheeks heated and she bit her lip.

"This is getting intense," Fubuki said.

She tore her gaze from the dog back to the fight. It sure was. They were both heavily bleeding yet showed no sign of stopping. Both were equally matched. She knew eventually that she would have to stop it if she wanted to spar with Eiji.

She waited until Inuyasha jumped high in the air, directly over Kouga to say it.

"Osuwari"

And with one word she had them both in a nicely sized crater. With a strut in her step, she sauntered towards them. She looked over the hole and smiled.

The word 'why' floated up with the dust and she wasn't too sure who said it.

"You were taking too long," she said simply, "Do you need me to heal you, or are you fine?"

Inuyasha was the first to crawl out of the hole muttering that the command hurt a lot more than he remembered. He didn't even try to say he didn't deserve it. Koga followed with an apology and the sense to look thoroughly chastised. The message was clear: don't go claiming her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I request permission to spar against Higurashi Kagome."

She turned her eyes to Sesshomaru who in turn glared at his brother. He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. It didn't escape her notice that not once after she arrived had his gaze passed on her.

"I accept, " she fingered the string on her bow, "What are your terms?"

"It's simple. First blood. If I draw first, you lose; if we draw at the same time, you lose-"

"Wouldn't it be a deadlock, if we both draw blood at the same time?"

"Semantics. You said you'll kick my arse. An impasse is not you doing that."

She readied her now and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Bring it, I'm not the idiot with the short sword challenging an accomplished archer."

She loosed a single arrow. It was stopped midway by a blow and a crack. Eiji hadn't moved from his spot, with a wicked grin on his face.

"It could be a whip?!" She said incredulously. She shifted her hold on the bow and her stance. She would have to move to get a chance of hitting him. Whips while deadly were notoriously slow and she was going to use that to her advantage.

"I'm not the idiot who was overestimating their skill." He grinned. If he had a tail, Kagome imagined it would be wagging.

She fired a shot and took off, circling him. It was a hail of arrows showering upon him yet every single one was deflected. It seemed his whip channelled his demon powers and moved as quickly as Sesshomaru's. She had to keep him on the defensive and hope for an opening. Or...

"HIT THE MARK" she cried releasing an arrow. She had aimed it exactly at the top of his shoulder, and with the magic of her bow enacted there was no way she could miss.

It shattered his armour at the exact moment he struck her. His whip wrapped around the bow and with a tug, he disarmed her.

"Impressive. One more shot and you would have won. Can't have that." He said as he moved slowly around on his spot following how she circled him. "Let's see how you dodge" he teased before increasing the speed of the cracks of his whip.

Dodging his strikes were a feat of gymnastics and flexibility. He had her bending and confronting in different poses as he kept her away. She let him. She was studying his pattern of attack so she could get closer. And the moment she saw it she would exploit and force him to retract his whip and she could wield the weapon hidden in her obi.

Her chance came a moment later when he cracked the whip head-on. He forced her into a backbend touching her heels. The whip continued in its momentum and she used that small opening to carry her legs over her still bent upper body then use that momentum to carry herself forward up close to him. She drew her two daggers and spun on her totes with a slashing movement to his neck. He barely had a moment to react. With a flick of his wrist, his short sword returned, and he parried her next slash.

"You never said you were taught to use daggers."

"I didn't lie. I taught myself"

There next few moments were them doing the deadly dance of blades. Back and forth they traded blows and barbs. Kagome would admit that Eiji was quite clever and quick-minded, he had an answer to most of her taunts and gave as good as she got. She was accustomed to it with Natsu, but there was nothing compared to what was happening now. She never had any spar this fun or rather _exciting._ There were several moments where she found herself in various positions under him and she continued to struggle in her mind to stay focused.

All good things had to end and with his promise of her being his conquest, she faltered. Her turn on her up-slash was slightly wobbly, and she nicked him right on his cheek. She might have celebrated drawing first blood, but at the same time she felt the metal pass along his cheek, there was the bite of metal and stinging pain on her neck.

They stood there frozen in the stance of their last attack. She panted heavily and stared directly into his mismatched silver and gold eyes. She could feel the heat radiate from his body. He flared his nose to take a deep breath.

"It's a draw" she heard Natsu say. She momentarily forgot they had an audience.

She stiffly disentangled herself from the dog demon and took a few steps back to bow to him.

Her heart was erratic, and she heard this distinct roaring in her ears. She felt herself soaked with sweat and something else, what she wanted was either a nice bath or to see the children and calm the blood rushing through her veins. Wait, it wasn't the sound of her racing blood, it was the sound of several growls surrounding her.

"Fubuki! Get her out of here! We'll deal with the soldiers." was all she heard before she was picked up bridal style and was rushed out of the training grounds.

...888...

Here's the thing about Kagome. Yes, she was a shinobi, a damn good one if Natsu's praise was anything to go by. Yes, she was a powerful miko with a tremendous amount of power and control over it. However, it did little to dissuade trouble from following her. In all actuality, it made her more prone to certain problems.

So, it was only when she found herself pulled into the sturdy from of the snow wolf, one arm a steel grip around her midsection, the other holding her head in place and his long warm tongue running across its length to feast in the flowing blood from her wound, did she realise what happened.

Whilst she was fighting, she had her scent flow freely from her. Previously, that wouldn't mean anything to her, nonetheless, she was in a room full of demons with extremely acute senses of smell: canines. A scent, according to Fubuki and Eiji, that was intoxicating. Mix that with the fact she was ridiculously turned on, and that arousal from any female made their scent heady, made matters terrible. Amplify this with the effects of the mating games, her show of power the previous day and then this morning...

It was a recipe for disaster. Thank kami Natsu picked up on it and was able to get her out of there before anything happened. Yet she found herself in one of those absent-minded moments he had. As one of the few youkai's unaffected by her scent, he should have carried her out. Not his womanizing friend who promised to show her a thing or two.

So there she stood under a sakura tree receiving the most amount of intimacy she had in months, making the smallest whimpering noises. She was putty under his wicked tongue, and it was just on her neck. Imagine if she got it on other parts of her.

"I smell her. She's over there"

Shippo? He's here looking for her? He could not see her like this.

With that thought in mind, she grabbed ahold of the hand holding her head to use as leverage and flipped the soldier over with a nice little zap of her powers. She then hid her sent as she took off to where she sensed them. She wiped furiously at her neck along the way. She found them both by the koi pond not too far away from where she left a stunned Fubuki.

"Shippo? Rin?"

"Mama!" "Lady Kagome!"

They rushed into her awaiting arms. They held on to her with a crushing grip. When they released her she took a good look at them. They had both aged since she last saw them. They had both gotten taller. Rin was 13 and was growing into her teen look. She now reached her chest and her hair was longer, still styled the same way. Her son now reached her waist and slightly looked his age of 12.

As her eyes passed along them she noticed that Rin already was wearing a flower crown. It was delicately and artfully made with care. She asked her if she made it already.

"No, a nice lady with red hair gave it to me"

Kagome puzzled over who she could be speaking about.

"Follow me, " Kagome said leading them back to the Sakura tree. "You guys remember Fubuki?" She motioned to his unconscious form before bringing his body to sit against the tree next to her.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippo asked cocking his head to the side.

"I- Uhm... Never mind that. He'll wake up soon. Now, I have a year of your lives to catch up on, don't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> Life update: Next 3/4 weeks I will have some exams taking place. This means that you may not get any chapters during that time.
> 
> I've put a lot of lore related stuff when it comes to holy people in this chapter and the last. I'm not doing it for style, it plays an importance in the story later. Next chapter is the next day, just a heads up.


	30. She Deserves Better

Sesshomaru found himself glowering as he attempted to look over missives before losing his focus. He was absurdly tense, with no outlet for it, and it all had something to do with the Miko, Kagome. First, it was the dojo.

Her entrance, where it seemed as though his friend was pleasuring her under her skirt had set him off. Eiji wasn't of course, the logical part of his mind assured his beast that Eiji was only securing the Miko on his shoulder. The beast in him couldn't help but comment that his head guard had an affinity for having her long legs on her shoulders.

Her sparring match was sweet torture on his senses. For some unfathomable reason, she chose to allow her scent to flow freely. Her sweet scent was tinged with the spicy scents of her excitement, then her arousal. But that wasn't all. Oh no, if it were just her scent the upheaval that occurred after would have been smaller.

The year she was gone by his side, she somehow became as nimble as a fox, and as flexible as a cat youkai. He wasn't sure what the fox prince had done to bring this development in her, but his bestial side thanked him profusely, and his rational side begrudgingly. He couldn't help but rake his eyes appreciatively across her form as it contorted deliciously as she moved. He also had to fight the images of himself testing the limits of her flexibility.

Suffice to say, Sesshomaru had had a challenging time.

Naturally, he wasn't the only one. There were only two completely coherent males in that room, and for once Sesshomaru had mixed with the common folk. His half-brother and the Miko's sensei were able to react first. While Sesshomaru stood rooted to the spot fighting his beast on claiming the unwilling Miko, the northern prince ordered Fubuki to carry her away from the grounds and the hanyou moved towards the exit to block anyone from leaving. Sesshomaru severely questioned the decision of having the snow wolf leave with her but he knew that she had to leave. Yet, her leaving brought out the chase in some of his soldiers. Kai, a black inu general of his, was the first to try to follow her out with the wolf prince.

That movement was all it took for Sesshomaru to lash out at all within the training grounds. His aura was thick and punishing, bringing nearly all to their knees. How dare they lust after what was his! Someone clearly under his protection and high favour. He kept them in that state until the red and the want in their eyes subsided.

But that was not the end of Sesshomaru's troubles.

It had not escaped his notice that she had become popular among the males in the castle. After her little power display the day before he realised that she had turned some of the heads her way. Before she arrived at the dojo, several of the conversations had to do with her and how to woo her. Those who were unsure of the worth of her pursuit surely had their minds changed when she, a human, held her own against one of the strongest demons in the West without much use of her powers.

Within the hour after the dojo debacle, everyone knew of the events that took place. Including his father and mother.

...888...

"Sesshomaru!" His father burst into his study, clothes in a disarray. The musk of sweat and sex hung off his frame.

" I heard you took my sweet moonflower to the barracks and she was nearly ravaged by the soldiers. Can you not control your men?" He said tersely.

His mother glided in behind him, scent mingled with that of his father and with a teasing, saccharine grin on her lips, "I heard she entered the barracks riding the shoulders of her guard, moaning his name as his skilled fingers brought her to release." She closed the door behind him and threw up a sound barrier.

"Nani!!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh. He flicked the silver hair he had just brought over his shoulder, back behind him. He was preparing to tie it with his usual red scarf into a ponytail and begin his duties. He had no desire to address the asinine, conflated rumours.

"My poor moonflower" his father bemoaned.

"This Sesshomaru did not bring her to the barracks. Her guard saw fit to bring her and settle the disagreement of her poisoning him."

"Maybe I went to easy on him the other day with his beating. His job is to protect her not seduce her! He has not properly stated his interest for her as a mate to me!"

His mind hooked on that last sentence. Eiji had already expressed an interest in the Miko, to his father, her sensei. His ire spiked at the idea irrationally.

"There was no seduction only a sparring match, to which it was a draw" his voice had a bite along its edges that was barely noticeable.

"No seduction? I heard that sight of him ordering the troops brought excitement to her scent. That she was so eager to fight that she made a show of subjugation on your brother to clear the area. That the feel of his prowess aroused her to the point of-"

"This Sesshomaru would never allow such to happen, " he cut his mother off smoothly, belying the anger coursing through him. His beast was close to the surface, clawing to be free of its constraints and punish the gossipers spreading lies about what happened with his sweet Miko.

His father was fuming, eyes turning red and cheek markings becoming more jagged than usual. His head bowed and hands fisted in the cloth of his hakama, a sign of his barely held restraint. A high pitch squeal of laughter flowed into the study accompanied by the scent of rain-washed moon jasmine on the wind

"Be gentle, Eiji~"

"But you were a bad girl this morning, so I have to punish you"

The minute scent of cinnamon followed quickly after his general's statement. On reflex, he snapped the quill in his hand, the only outward sign of his rage. A snarl of rage was ripped from his father's throat before he leapt out the window.

Sesshomaru met his mother's eyes with a farce of aloofness. She did not bother to hide the smirk on her face.

"Oops"

...888...

His mother had left him tense in his study claiming that she wanted to see his ward. If he had been a lesser demon of less control, he would have snarled at his mother like some ill raised pup.

The hours after that he stayed in his study; slowly and meticulously combed through the missives before him. Trade reports, castle activities, the incidents that occurred on his lords and ladies attempting to bribe him to take special consideration in their daughter.

There were several from Lady Hatori insisting on how much of an asset her daughter would be as his mate. She wrote, reminding him of their shared childhood together, her intelligence, her power, his close relationship with Eiji and the historical lineage.

Each of those letters he set to the side with the intent to give it to the Miko. Part of him wanted to melt those contemptible letters but if the Miko found out he destroyed something that would make her job as a sorter easier, there will be hell to pay.

Rationally, Sesshomaru knew he could handle her wrath. Sometimes he even relished it. However, her tirade would bring to light his plan. And he refused to have any obstacles in his path, especially his mother when she inevitably realized.

He had no intention of taking a mate or finding an intended. It was an idea he and his beast agreed on, somewhat. His beast had no intention to take a mate that wasn't the Miko.

To take a mate meant he had to settle, that he could no longer do as he saw fit, that he could not just throw himself into battle. To have an intended meant he would have to drop his mask, become emotional with them, be worried about them. At the young age of 200, Sesshomaru did not want that. That attachment to someone. 

Not that he did not want it, per se. He just saw no reason that he had to find one this year and not in ten years when the fox prince turned 205 and had his Mating Games.

Essentially, his plan was to find each female unsuitable with sound arguments, which would not be that difficult. Then when no one is left by the end of the Games, neither his mother nor the Miko would be able to stop his bachelorhood. At least for the next 10 years.

He casts his eyes on the pile.

"Jaken, " he said softly, "inform the Miko that this Sesshomaru will see her in 2 hours."

He heard the imp scramble from behind his study doors to follow his orders.

When it came upon that time, he took the pile of letters after tugging the red scarf out of his hair and placing it in his usual resting place. He would deliver them himself to the Miko.

...888...

The most egregious part of this kami forsaken day so far was that the Miko proved to be elusive. Jaken had been unable to locate her and deliver his message. Sesshomaru knocked him unconscious for his failure.

His first instinct was to find her amongst the children. A few minutes of walking brought him to his wards room. Inside his ward, the kit and his mother speaking idly. She was not there. They had last seen her with his general and the snow wolf heading for the library.

He found Eiji still in the library studying through many scrolls and tomes. He was not surprised at the sight in the least; the library was where his friend was most likely found when he had leisure. But Eiji was not with the Miko. She had asked to be taken to his father after an altercation with the wolf prince. The snow wolf had to haul his unconscious cousin away after his general thoroughly put him in his place for trying to lay claim on her.

His father directed him to the monk with a confusing teasing look on his face. He came across his father in the corridor, returning from walking her there. He did say much but grumbled about needing to put the soldiers in their places.

When he went to the monk's study, she was not there. Her scent in the room was still fresh; as if she had just left the moment he arrived. A notion he may have believed to be impossible if he lacked the knowledge of her shinobi training.

"Good day my lord. The next trial would be on etiquette..."

He tuned the monk's voice in favour of listening to his on thoughts. He seemed to continuously miss her presence. It may be coincidences, however, as he took in the still swaying window that must have made her exit, and found himself reluctantly agreeing with his beast.

She was avoiding him.

Sesshomaru said nothing, dropped the letters before the monk and turned on his heel to leave.

"If you are looking for Kagome, she said she would be meeting someone in the garden with the large pond of demon koi."

The monk's seemingly knowing voice did not stop his stride, only changed the destination. He found his beast snarling at the realisation that he was meeting someone. Who was it? Most likely it was her lover, her sensei. Oddly enough his beast disagreed with that thought, but had no alternative.

He quickly made his way to her location, hiding his aura and scent. He stood in the arch and locked eyes on her form.

The kami refused to shine favourably upon him. She had picked up a stray admirer as and was lavishing all of her attention on him. She laughed and blushed and found excuses to touch the male's skin. She seemed to genuinely enjoy herself. But her companion in question, was none other than Kai, the same Inu that tried to follow after her.

At the back of his mind, he made a note to keep an eye on the general that saw himself important enough speak with his Miko.

Beside him, he heard a tut. Without turning his head, he took in his companion which was none other than the fox prince. There was a clear disdain in his face as he looked upon the Inu.

"I do not like this at all. Don't you have a better reign on your soldiers?"

Then in a moment of neither tact nor guile he let out the question on his mind. "Do you have interest in the Miko?"

The fox's face wrinkled up in disgust before letting out a low chuckle.

"I love Kagome, but not like that. I just think she could do way better than him" Natsu gestured at the black Inu but kept his eyes solely on Sesshomaru.

There was a lightness on Sesshomaru as he heard those words. A deeply cynical side in him thought the fox was just posturing before him, contradictorly, his beast readily believed him.

"I think we should keep an eye on her 'suitors'. After all she deserves the best and we know her better than most, save Miroku-san."

"Hnnn"

He rolled the concept in his mind before concurring.

His kind, warm, intelligent, trouble garnering Miko, Kagome, deserved the best. Especially in the affairs of the heart.


	31. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, sadly

07/09/20

Dear readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I say this, yet I need it to be said. ' The Truth and the Lies' will be going on hiatus. I don't know when it's coming back but it will, and when it does there's going to be some serious rewrites. I bit off a bit more than I could chew in this story and did not properly sprinkle the breadcrumbs to lead to a satisfactory end. I am sorry to disappoint you readers who clearly enjoyed my writing.

Yours strangely but truly,

Nathaniel Z. Alexandria


End file.
